Trying to be a Good Girl
by animallover1025
Summary: Sophie Curtis has been in Tulsa a year, gaining three fabulous new friends and a perfect boyfriend in the process. It's also Sophie's seventeenth birthday, which is a huge deal! And which, brings huge problems along with it. What follows is a wild ride where Sophie moves into her own apartment, deals with a Middle Class girl who wants Johnny, gets a new baby horse, and more.
1. Prologue

**Hey hey guys! I have returned! This is the sequel to my first fanfic, ****_Changes For Sophie. _****If ****you guys haven't read it, go read it now! You kinda have to read it first in order for this story to make sense. But I will re-explain everything again. I hope you guys like it! I had a hard time coming up with a beginning, so fingers crossed that all of my hard work pays off! **

My story begins in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Actually, it already began. In Woodward, to be exact, which is also in Oklahoma.

I grew up there with my parents on our old ranch. My pa decided to put me in school when I was six. There, I met my best friend, Brook. Then two years later, my ma died of cancer when I was eight. My pa raised me on his own until I was sixteen. Then one night, our ranch was robbed and he was shot.

I still remember that horrible night. He died right there, in my arms. I still cry my eyes out remembering.

Since there was no one to take care of me, I had to move out to Tulsa so I could live with my cousins Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry.

My first month in Tulsa was . . . interesting. At first, I though I would absolutely hate it. There was nothing to do, and no one to talk too. But that's where it got _ interesting. _What awaited me was new friends, Soc attacks, trouble making, and, oh yeah? The _most_ interesting; _Rooomance!_

His name is Johnny. Johnny Cade. Ah, even his name is dreamy. Whenever I hear it, I turn as red as a tomato. Even though we've been dating for a while, I still act goofy around him sometimes. But he thinks it's cute. He always tells me that I'm perfect, and I should stay exactly the way I am :) :) :) _  
_

A few months after I moved, I also re-found my horse, Tilly. The robbers had stolen her and all of the other horses on our ranch. But Tilly eventually broke away.

So then she winded up on the ranch where I was looking for a job as a stable hand.

And guess what else? Tilly was pregnant! My beautiful girl was going to be a mother! I knew Tilly would make a great mom. And I'm sure her foal would be as wonderful as its mother, too.

That was all a year ago. I've been in Tulsa a full year, now.

There's so many things that have changed.

Almost everyone in my gang's older. Darry's twenty-two, Ponyboy's sixteen, Two-Bit's twenty, Soda, Steve, Dally, Kathy, and Evie are all nineteen.

Clare's still the same age, sixteen, and Johnny's still seventeen.

And me?

I'll be turning seventeen within a matter of days! Wow, the big seven O. I never thought I would of made it that far.

I'm so glad that I'm finally the same age as my boyfriend. It's been a big pain, not being the same age as Johnny. He may be older than me by a year, but he sure doesn't act like it.

He has to deal with his alcoholic parents at home. He also has to worry about the damn Socs jumpin' him. So as you could imagine, he's usually anxious and scared.

But he _has_ made progress with the Socs. Ever since he saved me in the park from a gang of drunk Socs last year, Johnny's been less scared about facin' the them.

His confidence his kicked up a notch, and in result, he's braver and more serious about what he wants. I couldn't be more proud of him.

Johnny's been coming with me to my barn, too. He likes to visit Tilly almost as much as I do.

I've had to check on Tilly more than usual because of her pregnancy.

Her foal is due in only a short month, but you never know if the foal could come sooner than expected.

But Tilly's been doing great. I can't ride her, so the vet's orders are to walk her around the pasture a couple of times. She's been fine with that, and she's eating the same amount of food the vet told me to give her.

I just can't wait until the foal gets here! I'm dying to know if it'll be a boy or a girl, and what it'll look like.

Because of this, I've been having a hard time coming up with names for the foal. I was thinking something like Angel or Flutter if it's a girl, or Lucky or Cisco if it's a boy.

But whatever it is, boy or girl, I know the foal will be the perfect horse, just like it's mother.

This is just perfect. My life is no longer topsy-turvy, and everything's the way it's supposed to be. I hope it'll stay this perfect for a long, long time. I hope that my life will be this good forever. Like a shiny pearl, full of secrets and promise.

That's my birthday wish.

**So that's the first chapter guys! I'd love to hear what you think! Review please!**

**-Jessica S**


	2. Chapter 1: Johnny's Gift to Me

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let all of you know, the first chapter of this story was kind of like a preview. It was just to inform everyone about what's been going on. So the story didn't start yet. But now it does, so let's read!**

The school bell clanged and last period ended. I was sucked into a group of people who were cramming their way through the door of my Bio class. I walked down the hall to my locker to empty my books.

I was into the middle of my junior year, and I still couldn't get the hang of the crowded hallways. You'd think that I'd be able to find a short cut or another way around, but no. I got stuck just like everybody else.

I walked up to my locker and entered my combination. I opened it up and began shoving books into my locker. I shoved my Math textbook into the back of my locker first. Then came my ten pound History textbook and my English workbook.

I was still shoving books into my locker when someone came up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"You finished torturing those books yet?"

I smiled and turned around. Johnny stood right behind me and he was leaning against the lockers.

"Hey!" I said.

I hugged him tight. He hugged me back but only with one arm. I pulled back.

"Why aren't you hugging me with both arms?" I asked in a goofy way. "I'm _so _not down with this one-arm hugging business!"

He laughed. "'Cause," he said. "This is way." And with that, he revealed the arm that he had behind his back. He held a small white box in his hand.

"Here," he said handing it to me. "Happy birthday."

I opened the lid and peered inside. I gasped. Sitting on the box's soft black paid, was a bracelet. It had a shiny silver chain. The chain was decorated with shiny fake emeralds, which was my birthstone.

"Oh my God," I breathed. I looked up at Johnny. He was smiling at me.

"What do you think?" he asked. I didn't know what to say first.

"I . . . I LOVE IT!" I flung myself onto him. He embraced me.

"I'm so glad," he whispered.

I decided not to ask how he could afford such an extravagant gift because it was rude to discuss it right in the middle of school. But I still wondered how, considering we were _Greasers. _A.k.a., hoods, poor, troublemakers.

It occurred to me that he could of just gotten the bracelet from the thrift shop in the middle of town. That's were my gang shops for clothes. For us girls, jewelry.

But it was hard to believe that something as precious as the bracelet could be sold at a crappy _thrift shop._

Johnny and I just stared at the bracelet in amazement. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"Let me put in on for you," Johnny offered.

I handed him the box. He took it and carefully lifted the bracelet out of the box. He took my wrist and slipped the bracelet around it. After a few tries, he finally got it on the hook.

"There," he said.

I held out my wrist to admire the bracelet.

"Johnny, it's beautiful," I gushed.

He took my hand. "Not as beautiful as _you, _though." He smiled.

I turned red. "Pa-lease," I said.

He turned so now he had his back against the lockers. He let go of my hand and slipped his arms around my waist. I stood there for a second, and then I threw my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. He moved with me silently, like we were dancing except there was no music playing.

I lifted my head to look up at him. He was staring at me. We both smiled at each other.

Then he reached down and kissed me. I lifted my hand and ran it through his greasy hair. We made out right there in the middle of the hallway, tounge and all.

We didn't care that other kids were watching us until a young Soc and two of his friends walked by.

"Oooh," he said. "That couple doesn't care that makeing out is _supposed_ to be exclusive!" His friends hooted.

Johnny and I pulled apart and frowned. I wasn't letting a frickin Soc stopping us!

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my Bio textbook. I charged toward the Socs.

"You wanna get involved?" I shouted at them.

They looked startled. I raised my textbook over my head.

"C'mon!" I challenged. "Come at me, bro!"

I guess they knew that I wasn't kidding, because they scutted away like scared rats.

I walked casually back over to Johnny and put my textbook back into my bag.

"Wow, you mean business!" Johnny remarked.

I smiled and shoved him lightly.

"That's good, though," he continued. "That's what I like about my girl."

I giggled and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"C'mon, Soph," he said grabbing my hand. "We're supposed to meet up with the girls now. Let's bounce."

I closed my locker door and picked up my backpack. I swung it over my shoulder.

Johnny and I held hands as we walked down the hallway side-by-side. Our shoulders brushed a few times as we walked. We were both happy.

We headed out the main entrence and outside.

My new bracelet gleamed in the sunlight. It looked so magical. I knew it was, because it was Johnny's gift to me.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

My three friends, Kathy, Evie, and Clare, were waiting for us on the steps. I let go of Johnny's hand and fast-walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Sophie! Hey!" said Kathy. "We've been waiting for you guys."

"Sorry it took so long," I said.

I was _not _about to tell them that I was late because I was making out with Johnny.

"The hallways were really crowded," I said.

That wasn't really a lie; it _was_ true.

"No big," Evie said.

"Look what Johnny gave to me!" I held out my wrist so they could admire my bracelet.

They all stared at it, hypnotized by it's beauty and affection.

"Oh my God!" Evie breathed. "It's amazing!"

"Thanks," Johnny said coming up behind me.

"Damn, Johnny!" Kathy said. "You did good!" Johnny beamed.

"Johnny, how could you offord something like this?" Clare blurted. "We _are _Greasers, after all. This must of coast hundreds of dollars! Only Socs can offord that much money."

Johnny's smile faded. "Y'know, they actually have really good prices down at the thrift shop for jewlery. That bracelet coast only about twenty bucks."

"It's still a beautiful gift," I said smiling at him, "and I love it." Johnny smiled back at me.

"Aww!" my friends cried.

Johnny and I both turned to look at them.

"Yeah, I know," I said making Johnny blush. My friends giggled.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's get back to the house."

My friends turned and walked ahead of us. Johnny was about to follow them, but I put my hand on his chest, stopping him.

"You're the best," I whispered.

I grabbed the collar of his jean jacket. I pulled him close to me and gave him a quick peck.

Johnny looked amused at first, but then he smiled goofy.

We ran to catch up with my friends. We all walked away from the school. It's about a 5-10 minute walk to my house. We started chatting about my birthday. Everyone was excited for my party later on tonight. We were halfway to my house when I noticed that a dark pickup truck was slowly following us down the street.

"Uh . . . guys . . ." I said pointing behind me.

They all turned around to look. The truck's speed increased and it was now racing toward us!

"S**t!" Evie muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" Clare cried.

"Don't panic!" Evie snapped. "Just stay cool."

The truck screeched to a stop.

"Put your hands up!" someone roared from inside the truck.

Clare and I screeched and did as we were told. Evie and Johnny just stood there, frozen. But Kathy eyed the truck suspiciously. She slowly approached it, and then she stopped.

"You guys!" she suddenly screamed. "Come _on!"_

Suddenly I heard laughter from inside the truck. Kathy marched right up to the driver's window and smacked the driver!

"It's _not _funny!" She kept right on screaming.

But the laughter continued. It seemed to be even louder than before. Kathy looked back at our shocked faces.

"Don't act surprised!" she called. "It's just my jackass boyfriend and Ponyboy."

Two-Bit! Ponyboy! Oh, I was really gonna let them have it!

But Clare looked like she was about to take care of Two-Bit for me.

"TWO-BIT!" Clare shouted, running up join Kathy at the driver's window. "Quit trying to pull your tricks on us!"

"You should've seen y'alls faces!" Ponyboy cried from the passenger's seat. "Priceless!"

"Oh, shut up!" I told him. "I have no problem telling Darry what you guys have done."

Their laughter drained fast after I said that. No one wanted to mess with "Super Man."

"Well, I _was _gonna offer you guys I ride home," Two-Bit began. "Especially since it's your birthday, Sophie. But since you're all being mean . . ."

"A car-ride!" I interrupted. "That sounds like fun! We'd all love to go."

"Fine," Two-Bit huffed. "Hop in. Just to warn you, you guys may have to squeeze."

My friends and I went to the back of the truck and threw our bags in. Then we all crammed into the backseat. Kathy was by the right window, Evie was in the middle, Johnny was by the left window, I was sitting on his lap, and Clare was sitting on the center conceal facing towards us.

Two-Bit started up the engine, and we drove on down the road. We were all quite.

"Well," I said breaking the silence. "This isn't _so_ bad."

"Yeah," Evie said sarcastically. "That's because _you _get to sit on your boyfriend's lap."

I looked back at Johnny. He held my gaze.

"You don't hear us complaining!" I said.

Johnny chuckled. Up front, Two-Bit laughed. The conversation went back to my birthday for the rest of the car ride.

When we pulled up to my house, it was three-thirty. Darry's truck was sitting in the driveway so that told me he and Soda and Steve must've gotten home from work early.

We all scrambled out of the car and my friends and I went to the back of the truck to re-claim our bags. I followed the others as they pushed through the gate. But then Ponyboy stopped us when we got onto the porch.

"Uh . . . I need to go check on something," he told us. "Just wait right here."

He opened the screen door and disappeared into the house. I knew that it was probably something for my birthday, but what could it be? My decorations? My cake? My presents?

Then Pony came back onto the porch and told everyone else to come inside, _except _forme.

I groaned and sat down on the porch. I didn't like being left out. About twenty seconds went by, and then Pony came outside for me.

"Okay Soph," he said. "I need you to close your eyes."

I smiled. "Close my eyes? Why?"

"You know why," he replied. "Just do it, please."

I covered my hands over my eyes. I felt Pony put his hands on my shoulders to guide me in the right direction.

"Okay . . . through the door . . . good, now just walk a few more steps . . . more to the center . . . and, stop! You can open uncover your eyes now, Sophie."

I slowly moved my hands off of my eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone was standing in the center of the living room. They were all wearing party hats and blowing noise makers. There were a few sets of balloons in there, and there was a gigantic banner hanging on the wall that read, "Happy 17th Birthday, Sophie!" It was painted in red, and underneath it was a picture of a scenery of a herd of horses galloping through an open field.

"Happy Birthday, Sophie!" Everyone yelled.

They took out tiny bags of confetti. They took out handfuls and threw it into the air. Squiggly pieces of shredded colored paper rained down. Some of it landed on the floor, but most of it landed on _me._

I was speechless. I was so happy and thrilled with my family and friends for doing this!

"You guys!" I squeaked. "This is awesome! You all _rock!_ Aw, c'mere!"

I waved them in for a big group-hug. We were all squished, but it didn't matter. This was amazing.

"Thank you guys so much!" I gushed. "This was a big surprise!"

"Good thing, it was supposed to be," said Steve.

"I knew you were throwing a party for me," I began. "But I didn't expect all this! You guys really went all out!"

"It's all for you," said Darry. "You deserve the best."

I beamed. "That's so sweet, thank you guys _so_ much!"

"But wait, there's more," said Soda. I looked at him, confused.

"Bro-ok!" he sang.

Suddenly, Brook, my best friend from Woodward, popped up from behind the couch.

"Hey-o!" she greeted.

I squealed. "Brook! You made it!" I cried running over to her.

She grabbed me and nearly squeezed me to death.

"Well of course I made it," she said pulling back. "You really think I'd miss my best friend's seventeenth birthday?"

"Well, no . . ." My voice trailed off. "But with things being the way they were . . ."

She suddenly held up her hand. "Okay, you'd better stop with that nonsense right now," she warned. "You're starting to sound like my mom."

I smiled and punched her arm lightly.

"Oh, Sophie! You cut your hair! And you got bangs!" she exclaimed, noticing.

The only thing that changed about my look was my hair. Instead of it reaching halfway down my back, it now reached a few inches past my shoulders. And I did get bangs. But my hair was still brown, and so were my eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to go with a more older look," I told her.

"I like it," she said. "It suits you."

We all sat down to talk and catch up a bit. Brook said everything was still the same back at home. She told us her mom was forcing her to look for colleges, even though we were only in the middle of our junior year.

We didn't even notice that time fled by. Before we knew it, it was five-thirty, the time my party started. I couldn't wait to see what surprises awaited me next.


	4. Chapter 3: Party Time!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I'm kind of a little off with this new story. I guess it's just that I've had it planned out for a while, and I'm still adjusting. I can't seem to get the story line on track yet. So I apologize for any dilemmas. Just help me out little here and review if you liked the new chapter or not. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**

My whole house practically went crazy once my party began. Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy were running around like nuts. Darry was yelling at them to stop. My friends were squealing and chattering away. I didn't realize my seventeenth birthday party would be so exciting!

Suddenly, a rough and tried looking Dallas Winston came through the door. When he saw all that was going on, his eyes bugged. He covered his hands over his face for a few moments. When he un-covered them, he looked like he was about to lose it!

"EN-OUGH!" he screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing in a flash. We were all scared stiff as we turned and stared at Dally.

"Thank _you," _he said calmly. Then he noticed Brook. His face lit up. "Brookie! Hey, babe!"

"Dal!" She smiled got up and got to her feet. She ran to him with her arms out, and Dally swung her up into a hug.

Oh, did I mention? Dally and Brook were _dating _now. They were in one of those long-distance relationships. A few months after Brook came to visit me for the first time since I moved, Dally had broken-up with his girlfriend, Sylvia.

Apparently, she was sleeping with other guys. Not like, sleeping in the same bed as them, but having _sex _with them. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

It still makes me sick how kids in Tulsa can go out and do whatever they want. Like have sex and get drunk. And _kill _each other.

That's probably what I miss about Woodward the most. The fact that it's a safe town, and it's guarded properly.

Anyway, _back _to the relationship thing. Dally and Sylvia's relationship was on and off for a while, even after Dally found out Sylvia was cheating on him. But after he spent a lot of quality time with Brook, Dally told Sylvia they were done. For _good._

I don't remember what his exact words were to Brook about it, but it was something like;

"I don't need her. Hell, I never did! Besides, I think I may have good chances with someone else."

Brook was being all flirty about it, and she was like, "Oh yeah, Dally baby? Who?" (She actually didn't say the "Dally baby" part. I just made that up!)

But Dally actually said, "You, Brookie. I like you, _a lot. _And I want to be with you. Yeah, I know you live in Woodward and all, but, hey? I think we could make it work."

Brook had told me she almost _fainted, _that's how excited and happy she was.

As glad as I am that Brook's got a boyfriend, I'd _really _prefer someone else besides . . . _Dally. _He's a drunk, jailed, murderous hood, and she deserves _way _better than him.

So to put in other words, I hate his guts.

He doesn't like me that much either, but he can't be mean to me when Brook's around. She'd scold him about it.

Brook gave Dally a look that said, _Go on now. _Dally rolled his eyes.

"Happy Birthday," he said to me, without any feeling.

I'm sure that if Brook wasn't there, he wouldn't of said that at all.

"And I didn't get you a gift, so don't go asking me about it," he said.

"I didn't expect you to get me a gift," I told him.

_I didn't even expect an as****e like you to even be _at_ my party and spoil everything! _I thought angrily. But then I thought, _Oh, heck with it. That fool isn't going to ruin my birthday!_

And so the party continued. It wasn't like a little kid's party _at all, _where there were nut balls acting wild all over the place. But it was just like a grown-up party, where you stood around and chatted politely.

It was just like another ordinary day at my house. Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, Ponyboy and Two-Bit were mesmerized by the TV, Darry was in the kitchen, and Johnny and I sat on the couch and talked with my friends. All except for Brook.

She and Dally were gone. All I know is, he tugged her away from the crowd and they headed off upstairs. I had the sneaking suspicion that they were making out in the hallway closet up there. The _closet!_

I was disappointed with Brook, because A) She was _supposed _to be spending time with me, because I was the only reason why she was here, B) It was just _wrong _to go in private and do that stuff, because what else would it lead to I wasn't going to say, and finally, C) Why is she even going out with a bum like Dally?

She is _waaay _to good for him. Or so I thought.

By six-thirty dinner was ready. Brook and Dally came back downstairs. I decided that I'd ask her what she was doing with him later on when everyone left.

Darry didn't cook this time. He ordered pizza instead. It was considered one of my "birthday treats," and I had to problem with it, because we rarely ate pizza at my house.

After dinner, everyone suddenly got bored. So I decided that we should play cards, and everyone loved the idea. We played Crazy 8's, Black Jack, Go Fish, and BS.

Steve and Two-Bit seemed to be having a fun time shouting bull s**t whenever they thought someone was lying about their cards. Sometimes's they'd just do it for fun. But no one discouraged it, after all, it was funny. Make that hysterical.

Not too long after, when we were right in the middle of Poker, Darry announced it was time for cake. We all jumped up and gathered around the table, with me in the middle.

Before us stood a mountainous chocolate cake with fudge brownies that covered the top. The number 17 made out of candles was stuck in the center. It was my dream cake!

"Omigosh," I said. "Someone get the camera! _Now! _I_ have _to savor this, it's my dream cake!" Everyone laughed, at my joke. Although, it kinda _wasn't _a joke.

"Soda, run upstairs and get the camera real quick," Darry ordered.

Soda dashed upstairs and returned momentarily with our middle-aged camera.

Darry handed me the fire lighter, but he placed his hand on top of mine to show me how to do it. He did it for a joke, but I didn't mind. I didn't even mind when Steve called out, "Aww! A seventeen-year-old needs help lightin' a candle! That's so cute!"

I smiled and shook my head. Soda snapped pictures of us. When we were done, Darry re-claimed the lighter. Then Steve ran and shut out the lights. Everyone began to sing slowly.

"Haaappy Biirth-day to you. Haaappy Biirth-day to you."

I was smiling so big my cheeks hurt, but I didn't care. Especially when Johnny came up behind me and slipped his arms around my shoulders. I held me close and swayed with me. I looked up at him and beamed. He was doing the same.

" . . . Haaappy Biirth-day dear—"

"Sophie—"

"Shrimpy—"

"Best friend—"

—"Haaappy Biirth-day to yooou!"

Everyone clapped furiously. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit whistled.

"Make a wish, Sophie!" Brook said.

I stopped and thought for a minute.

_This is all I want, _I thought. _My life is perfect exactly the way it is, and I couldn't be any happier. I wish my life will stay this way forever._

Then I leaned forward and blew out my candles. Everyone cheered, and Johnny spun me around and gave me a peck, right in the middle of the kitchen.

Darry grabbed a fork and knife from the drawers and cut big pieces of cake. As soon as I got mine, I plucked a brownie off the top of the piece. I swiped it alongside the piece of cake to get some of the chocolate icing. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. I just loved it!

Soon everyone was sitting at the table, scarfing down cake. And then after a _second_ piece of cake. When I was done, I felt sick in the stomach, like I couldn't possibly take another bite of cake or else I would explode. But the cake was _Heaven, _and there was just enough left for me to sneak during tomorrow morning's breakfast.

Once everyone was done, Darry called everyone into the living room for me to open presents. I grabbed a can of Cocoa-Cola and went inside. I sat down on the couch, and Johnny plopped down next to me on my right, and Brook sat down next to me on my left, and then everyone else came inside.

Darry and Soda stood in the center of the room. Once they had everyone's attention, they began to talk.

"First off, I want to say Happy Birthday to my little cousin, Sophie," Darry said winking at me. I smiled. Brook gave my leg a squeeze. "And before we start opening presents, there's something exciting Soda and I would like to share." Darry turned to me. "You ready, Sophie?"

"Of course Darry, what is it?" I said. I lifted my can to my lips and started sipping.

Darry and Soda looked at each other with both happiness and excitement.

"Sophie," Soda said. "We bought you your own apartment!"

When I heard this, I did a spit take. Everyone was startled. Johnny jumped and Brook stared at me.

_"What?!"_

**Ahh cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll probably update again by either Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you so much and have a wonderful Easter!**

**-Jessica S **


	5. Chapter 4: Birthday Presents

**Hey guys! First off BIG thanks to the author darkdeadmau5 for her review. Darkdeadmau5, I love your idea for having Johnny move in with Sophie! I never even thought of that when I was brainstorming ideas for the story. So thank you so much! And I can guarantee it will definitely be happening! Alright guys, here we go: chapter 5**

I could _not _believe what I had just heard. My cousins had bought me my own apartment.

Was this for _real?! _It better of not been a joke, because if it was, it was not funny. At _ALL. _

"You bought me my own apartment?!" I screamed when I found my voice.

Darry and Soda were looking at me blankly.

"Uh . . . yeah?" Soda said. "We thought that's what you wanted."

I kept right on screaming. "Are you kidding me?! I've been _yearning for _an apartment for a _year _now! This is the coolest thing ever!" I jumped up and hugged them. "You guys _rock! _Thank you so much!"

I couldn't remember how long I'd been bugging my cousins for my own apartment. I knew it wouldn't be right away, since they'd want me to stick close to them while I adjust to Tulsa. But after being in Tulsa five months, I felt ready enough. And so, they harassing began.

"Can I get my own apartment? _Pleaaase?" _

I think I'd brought it up every breakfast. Darry would always groan and say, "Sophie, you're still new here. There's still so much about Tulsa that you don't know, and I'd real better if I could keep you in my sight. It's for your own good. I don't want to put you in harm's way."

Then Soda, me being his favorite, would stick up for me, "It won't be that long before you know Tulsa as well as the rest of us, Sophie. So don't worry. And hey, maybe you'll have your own apartment by next year, when you're seventeen."

He was right. I was seventeen _right now, _right at this moment. And surely, this wasn't one of my cousin's practical jokes.

Darry pat my back. "Uh, your welcome, Soph."

I pulled back with a big smile on my face. I jumped up and down, excited. "This is so cool!"

After that, the rest of the presents came on.

Brook gave me two new saddle pads and a pair of shiny bronze spurs.

Kathy, Evie, and Clare all got me jewelry, just like Johnny had. Kathy got me a necklace with a sparkly green ice popsicle. Evie _also_ got me a necklace, but hers had three silver hearts dangling from the ends of each other. Unlike Kathy and Evie, Clare didn't get me a necklace. She got me a charm bracelet with special lockets.

Ponyboy, the two of us being book worms, got me a copy of one of my favorite books, _That Was Then, This is Now _by SE Hinton. I'd first borrowed it from the library, and as soon as I started reading it, I fell in love with it instantly. Pony also gave me a copy of _Gone With the Wind, _Johnny's favorite book, which I had not yet read.

Steve, (omigosh, this is so awesome), got me a membership at the DX, which means I'm allowed to test-out any rental cars that Soda and Steve fix-up! I loved this idea, because now I was allowed to drive, and I could use my own (borrowed) car!

Two-Bit was the last person I received a gift from. He gave me aya . . . my own switchblade. Yeah, I'm a little disturbed . . . and shocked.

"Wow," I said when Two-Bit handed the case to me.

I opened it up, and sure enough, there it was. Sitting in the case motionless, was the switchblade. It had a wooden handle, and the blade was at least two inches long.

"Um . . . thanks, Two-Bit," I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to respond when a guy gave you a weapon for birthday.

"Your welcome," he said joyfully. "Do you like it?"

"Uh . . . yeah!" I faked my excitement "Now I finally have my own weapon. I actually didn't have one before."

"Shocker," I heard Dally mutter from the armchair. Brook sat in his lap, playing with his hair. I glared at Dally. He made a face back at me.

"Dal-_ly_," Brook said, swatting him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well," I said to Two-Bit, "thank you for being concerned about my safety, Two-Bit. I'm sure this blade'll do me good." Two-Bit beamed.

Not too long after, everyone started to leave. It was late, and I wanted to get some sleep. Before everyone left, I thanked them for coming and for their wonderful presents (except for Dally, of course.)

Dally kissed Brook good night, ruffled up Johnny's hair, gruffly said bye to the rest of us, and then left.

Steve and Two-Bit hugged me good-bye.

Kathy, Evie, and Clare were going to tag along with them. All three girls hugged me and Brook good-bye, and they wished me a happy birthday for the thousandth time. Not that I had a problem with that, though.

Then they were gone. Both Brook and Johnny were going to spend the night.

Brook was only here for the day, and she would be heading home after lunchtime tomorrow. That would give us just a little time to get ready and visit Tilly.

Brook and I walked sleepily into the kitchen. Darry was covering up the cake, and Soda was clearing away the dishes. We both hugged them good night, then went back into the living room.

Ponyboy was helping Johnny fix up the sofa for his bed. I hugged Pony and kissed Johnny good night.

When I turned to leave, Johnny grabbed my arm.

"Sophie, wait," he said. He beckoned for me to come closer. I bent down. "Would you mind if I come up into your room later tonight? When everyone's asleep?" he whispered in my ear.

My heartbeat quickened. _WHY does he need to come up _later? "And do what?" I blurted. The second I said it, I immediately regretted it. My cheeks burned.

"I dunno," he whispered. "Just talk?"

"As long as it's _just _talking," I warned him.

At first, it didn't look like he got what I was saying. But then he finally figured it out. His eyes bugged.

"NO! No, no, nothing like _that_," he loud whispered. He shook his head in disgust.

I was relieved. "Okay, good," I clarified.

He pulled me closer. "Maybe _later _in our lifetime, but not now."

I bolted upright. "John-_ny!" _I cried. I swatted him, just like Brook had done with Dally.

He smiled because of my reaction.

"Good night, troublemaker," I teased.

His smile only got bigger and he blushed adorably. He waved me off as I headed upstairs.

When I opened my bedroom door, Brook had just slipped into a gigantic purple T-shirt that acted like a night gown on her.

"Whoa," I said, making a big deal. "Where'd you get that big thing?"

"Bought it," she said, which didn't answer my question. She lay down on the cot in front of my bed. "So, didja have a fun day?"

"Omigosh, the best day _ever_!" I spoke fast. "I _love_ all the gifts I got! Well, except maybe for Two-Bit's gift, because giving me a _weapon _as a present is just not right. I mean, yeah, I'll have protection against the Socs now and I don't need to walk around feeling petrified that someone'll jump me, but still! _Awkward!_"

Then I remembered a question I'd wanted to ask Brook earlier. "Um, hey Brook?"

"Mmm?" she said lifting her head from her pillow.

I made a face. "Did you hear _anything _I just said?"

"Yes!" she protested. "Everything! You find it weird that Two-Bit gave you a weapon as a present!"

"Oh, well sorry I doubted you," I said sarcastically. "It's just that when I have my face buried in my pillow, I'm usually not listening."

"Hey!" Brook cried. She chucked her pillow at me. It landed with a _fluuuf _on my head. We both started giggling. When our giggling died down, she turned serious. "But really," she said. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well," I started. "I don't mean to be nosy, but what were you doing the whole time my party was going on?"

Brook's skin was pale, so when she blushed, it was _extremely_ noticeable. Right now, she was the color of a firetruck. Except she had freckles. Without them, maybe she would look like exactly like a firetruck's paint color.

"What do you mean? I was there," she lied. She was terrible at lying.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Yeah, for half the party! What were you doing for the first half? When you went upstairs? With _Dally_?" I didn't care that I was being rude. She deserved to be ashamed.

Brook was now a medium shade of purple, like lavender. "That's none of your business."

But that didn't stop me. "You didn't . . . _do _it, did you? Omigosh, you _didn't, _right?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

Brook's eyes winded. "What?! EWW, _NO_!" She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Good God, Sophie! That's so _gross_! No, I didn't _do it. _We were just in the upstairs coat closet . . . um . . ."

"What?" I demanded.

She sighed. "Making-out."

I stared at her. _I _suddenly felt ashamed for forcing her to tell me what she was doing with Dally.

"Brook . . ." I began, but she cut me off.

"It's just . . . we never get to see each other, and I guess we wanted some time alone. I know you don't like Dally, and you're probably disgusted and disappointed in me for doing that stuff, so . . . I'm sorry. I should of been spending time with _you. _You _are _the whole reason why I'm here."

There was silence. I felt like crap. I shouldn't of said what I said to Brook. She even apologized for singling me out.

"No," I finally said. "_I'm _sorry. It _is _none of my business to know what goes on between you and Dally. Some of it can be personal and embarrassing. And I'll even admit: sometimes . . . Johnny and I do that stuff, too."

Brook eyed me. "Sometimes?"

My cheeks burned. "Okay, _most _of the time. Although, we do spend more time _talking _than kissing." I eyed her right back.

The sides of Brook's mouth curved. "Continue."

"Okay, the point _is,_ I'm sorry. I shouldn't of forced it out of you."

Brook nodded. "Alright, I forgive ya."

"Oh, and one more thing," I said. "We, uh . . . we don't want anyone to know about this, right? What's said in this room stays in this room?" I cleared my voice. "_My _room."

Brook rolled her eyes. "Okay, deal."

I smiled. "Night!" I rolled over onto my side and turned out the lantern.

"Goodnight," Brook said in the darkness.

I rolled onto my back. I folded my hands over my chest and began to wait for Johnny.

**There Delia, I made the girls talk dirty. Are you happy now?**


	6. Chapter 5: A Roommate

**Hey guys, just to let you know, I'd really love it if I saw some more reviews! So review ****_please!_**

I got pretty tired of waiting for Johnny not too long after the lights went out. I stared up at the ceiling, silently begging the universe for him to open my door.

In front of my bed, Brook rolled over onto her side. The cot squeaked beneath her weigh. She made a groaning sound. Brook wasn't exactly a quite sleeper. She didn't snore, but she didn't _not _make noises in her sleep.

I glanced over at my clock. It was five minutes to eleven. I was having a hard time trying not to fall asleep. The more I thought about it, the more tired I became. I lay sideways in my bed, waiting.

My eyes were starting to feel heavy. A few times they closed, but I forced them back open.

Finally, right before I was seriously about to fall asleep_, _my door creaked open. I sat up wide-awake in bed.

Johnny stood in my doorway and waved.

"Shut the door and come over here," I loud-whispered.

He did as he was told, silently shutting the door behind him. He walked over to my bed, and I kicked off the covers and moved over. He plopped down next to me. I sat back and leaned against the wall.

"What took you so long?" I whispered.

"There wasn't a clock downstairs, and I wasn't sure if everyone was asleep or not," he told me. "Sorry."

"You're just lucky I didn't fall asleep before you got up here," I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I am."

He moved his arm so it was closer to mine. I moved my arm, too, and now they touched. The bare skin of our arms rubbed against each other. His skin felt warm.

"So," Johnny said, reaching out to rub my arm. "Did you have a fun day?"

I nodded and smiled. "The best day ever! I can't remember having a birthday more fun than this one." I stopped. "I still can't believe I got my own apartment," I said in astonishment.

"I know, it's crazy!" Johnny said. "You'll be living on your own. Man, that's such a big step."

"At least I'll be right across the hall from Evie," I said.

I was so glad my cousins had bought me an apartment in the same building as Evie! This was the best, because she could give me all of the advice I could get about living on my own, and that's exactly what I told Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great," Johnny agreed. He nudged me with his elbow. "At least _you're _not getting kicked out of your house, though."

_"Please," _I said. "Me? Get kicked out of my own house? My cousins love me _way _to much to kick me out. They didn't even like the idea of me having my own apartment. I've wanted this for how long now? A year?"

I paused to regard Johnny. He was staring at me. I couldn't help but wonder if I sounded like I was bragging. I probably was, and I blushed, because I couldn't help myself from boasting in front of my boyfriend.

This wasn't my first time doing this. I guess sometimes I thought he would think that I was . . . cool for it?

"I'm sorry," I said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to boast—"

I was cut off guard when Johnny put his hand underneath my chin and turned my head so I could look at him. I _loved _it when he did that.

Then he gave me that sexy stare that would make me giddy. And He knew it.

"It's cool," he said. "I'm okay with it." Then his hand slipped away.

I smiled. Then I had a great idea! "Hey, Johnny!" I said. "I have an awesome idea!"

He looked at me. "I'm listening . . ."

I turned to face him. "Okay, so it's about my apartment."

"Uh huh . . ."

"Well, I was thinking . . . why don't you move in with me?"

Johnny looked at me as if I were crazy. "I'm sorry . . . WHAT?"

I giggled.

"No, I'm serious," Johnny said.

"What's the problem? You'd get our of your rotten parent's house, and you wouldn't have to sleep in the lot anymore."

"But I like the lot. And I don't always sleep there."

"Where else do you sleep?"

"Here."

I rolled my eyes. "Johnny, _come on. _You don't _always _sleep over here. And you really want to sleep in the lot when it's pouring outside? With thunder and lightning?"

"But—"

"And what if there's like . . . like a twister or something! Your parents would leave you outside to die!"

"So, if there's weather problems, I'd come here."

"But we barely have any room," I argued.

He sighed. "But even if I _did _movein with you, Darry would definitely say no."

"Oh, c'mon. Darry loves you, and he approves of us as a couple. If doing _it _is what he's worried about, or what _you're _worried about, then we won't, 'kay? 'Kay."

Johnny turned red and he was quiet.

"Johnny, we've been together for a year," I went on. "You really don't want us to share an apartment?"

"No, I do," he whispered.

"Then what are you worried about? You living with me would be _awesome. _We'd take care of each other, you'd get out of your parent's place, and you'd . . . have a home! What's the matter with that?"

"I don't know!" he said loudly.

_"Shhh!" _I hissed, jerking my thumb over at the sleeping Brook.

"Sorry!" he snapped. He shook his head. "Listen, Soph, I don't wanna fight. I don't like the idea of fightin' with my girl. I get what you're saying about us livin' together, but are we . . . y'know, ready to take that next big step?"

I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed his hand. "Johnny, I think we're _more _than ready to take that next big step. I don't want you living with those dirtbag parents of your's anymore. So just . . . please. Come live with me."

Johnny looked nervous. I gave him a pleading look.

_"Pleease?" _I whined.

Then—happy happy joy!—Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"Yes!" I squeaked. I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Soph!" Johnny loud-whispered. _"Brook."_

"Oh,_ right_," I whispered. Then I giggled. "Sorry." I nudged Johnny. "This'll be great. And anyway, I'm sure Darry will say yes. After all, I am the same age as you."

Johnny snort-laughed. "Yeah, only for another two months, though."

I smiled. "Well, at least I'm more mature!"

"Hey!" Johnny said. "I don't think I'm very cool with that."

"Well, Johnny, let me tell you something," I said. "There's being mature, and having fun. But you can't have them both."

He moved closer to me. I shrank down.

"Well, babe," Johnny said. "I think I'm about to teach you a lesson."

I was now lying on my back on the bed.

Johnny leaned down and put his lips on mine. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed back.

He lay down on my bed next to me. Johnny slipped his arms around my waist and moved my slightly. Now I was facing him.

Our lips connected powerfully together, forcing us to have no space in between us.

My hands moved to the back of his neck. I wrapped one hand around his neck, and I moved the other to the back of his head. I ran my hand through his hair.

He, too, moved one of his hands to the back of my head. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I ran my hand up to the top of his head, and then I grabbed hold of a chunk of his jet-black hair.

His hand found my ponytail, and he gently tugged it out. He shook it out with his free hand.

I moved from onto my side to leaning on top of Johnny. I kissed him one more time, and then let myself slip away.

He opened his eyes again. I fully sat up, leaning on his chest.

"Okay, lesson learned," I whispered. We both smiled goofy.

"I can't wait till we have our own apartment," Johnny whispered.

He slipped his arms around me and pulled me close again. My nose touched his.

"Why's that?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"So we can do this in private," his whispered.

His lips were so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath. A few times they brushed against each other.

I leaned forward for another kiss, but he held me back. I opened my eyes and stared at him, confused.

"You didn't let me finish," he said, sitting up with me on top of him.

Now I was practically sitting on his lap. He kept his arms around my waist, and I kept my arms around his neck.

"What'd you need to say?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What's great about the new apartment," he continued, "is that we can do this whenever we want for as long as we want."

I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. We both smiled at each other.

"You're right," I agreed.

"Now," he said, shifting his weight. "Do you still need me to teach you a lesson? Because I don't think we're done yet."

My smile got bigger. "Yes, please," I said, "Con-tinue."

I leaned forward and we were kissing again.

Johnny moved again, but he didn't let me go. He held me and shifted his position. Now I was lying underneath _him,_ and he was over me.

He placed both his hands on either side of me, moving closer to my body. Then his hands moved to my wrists, and he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down.

But I got out of his grip, and I threw my arms around his neck again.

Our lips met again and again and again. I wouldn't stop until we swallowed each other. I could do this all night.

It's gonna be great when we're living together.

**Well . . . I don't blame you guys if you feel a little dirty or uncomfortable after reading this chapter. But I'd just like you to know, what you guys just witnessed shows that the characters in this story ****_really _****like each other, ****_a lot._**** I would say love, but that's coming later :) Also, I'd like to hear your reactions about this chapter, ****_soooo _****. . .**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6: My Love

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the update. I know you all are used to me posting a new chapter usually two days later. I've just been really busy with softball. We've had two games so far, starting from last week, and we _suck. _There's no other better word for it. My coach keeps putting my teammates in all the wrong positions, and we don't have a good pitcher. But we do have another game tomorrow, and it's my friend, Jamie's first time pitching. So wish me, Jamie, and my team all lots of good luck!**

I woke up the next morning with my head on Johnny's chest.

Our legs are intertwined with each other. One of my arms was under his neck, and the other was sitting on top of his chest.

I looked up at Johnny. He was sleeping soundly, breathing lightly. I smiled because of how peaceful he looked. It was nice to see him not so timid and just, relaxed.

I rested my head back on his chest.

Johnny suddenly shifted his body. Then he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He yawned.

"Morning," I whispered, looking up at him.

His sleepy eyes met mine. He smiled. "Good Morning," he whispered back. He stretched and then glanced around. "Hey, what time is it?"

I turned my head and looked at my clock on the night stand. "Almost seven o'clock."

"S**t!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "I'd better get back downstairs before everyone wakes up."

I sat up and then slipped out of bed, too. "You're right," I said. "I don't want us to get in trouble."

He slipped his arms around my waist. "But hey, that _was _fun," he said slyly.

I rolled my eyes, trying to act as if I didn't agree with him.

But secretly, of course I did! I couldn't wait until we had our own apartment, and we could make out in private.

Johnny must of been reading my mind, because he said, "I can't wait until week can do that in private."

I smiled. "Yeah," I said. _I could do it _all day_, _I thought.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I buried my face into his T-shirt.

I've been wanting to tell Johnny how I've really felt about him for a while, now. A year, precisely. I've wanted to tell him that . . . I . . . I love him. I really do.

I love spending time with him. Every second I'm with him I'm in Heaven.

I love the way that our hands had learned to seep through each other the right way, with his thumb folding over mine.

I love the way we hug, with him holding me close and never wanting to let go.

I love the way his eyes get darker when we kiss, like they're full of mystery and magic.

But what I love _most _about him, is that he would never let anything happen to me. He'd never want to hurt me, or let me _get _hurt. I know he'd take any pain for me any day.

So by the way I describe it, it seems like he loves me, too.

But I'm just . . . scared to tell him. I mean, what if I told him, and he didn't feel the same way? And then he'd feel weird about it and break up with me? That's usually what happens when you rush things in a relationship, right?

But we're not rushing into anything. We've been together for almost a year now, and our anniversary is coming up. I think that's a reasonable time to wait and tell him.

He pulled back, and I looked into his dark eyes.

"Johnny . . ." I began, but I couldn't get the words out.

He looks directly at me, his hair dangling in front of his eyes. God, if only he weren't so gorgeous. I . . . I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

So instead, smiling sweetly, I said, "It's going to be great living together."

A smile like a blossom appeared on his face. "It's going to be awesome," he said.

Then he leaned in and kissed me, taking me by surprise. I re-adjusted, then I followed his mouth.

Our kissing could of lasted a long time, a long enough time to last all day, but then I heard something.

I stopped kissing him and pulled back. Brook was moving around on her cot, starting to wake up.

Johnny and I looked at each other with panic.

"Johnny, run!" I loud-whispered. "Move!"

He let go of me and ran to the door. He opened it quickly, and then the next second, he was gone, slamming the door behind him. I heard his footsteps racing downstairs.

Brook lazily sat up in bed, her eyes half-open and drowsy. "Morning," said said sleepily.

"Hey," I said nervously.

She rubbed her eyes. "Hey, um . . . what was that banging noise I just heard?"

My heartbeat quickened. "What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I thought I just heard some banging noise or something," Brook said, still in her sleepy mode.

I shook my head. "Nope," I said. "No banging noises were heard."

"But I could've sworn . . ."

"You probably dreamed it," I said quickly. "That's gotta be it."

Brook looked at me weird. "Okay . . . ? Hey, how come you're up so early?"

"Early?"

"Yeah, you usually sleep in late. Why are you up now?"

I was starting to panic. "Because . . ." I was trying to find an excuse. "Because. . . . oh, I don't know. I guess I just woke up early because my body was done resting, I don't know. Now c'mon, let's go start breakfast."

I fast-walked out of the room before Brook could ask anymore questions.

I tugged my white sweatshirt on over my top and zippered it up half-way. I clomped downstairs, loud enough to wake-up Italy. They were probably going to bed at this time.

When I walked into the living room, Johnny was (pretending?) to sleep on the couch. I think he heard the noise of my pajama bottoms rubbing together, because he opened his eyes.

He _was _pretending to sleep, because when he looked at me, he was wide-awake.

"Hey," he said, sitting fully up on the couch, "where's everyone else?"

"Brook's coming down to help me make breakfast, but I don't know—"

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps coming down the wooden stairs.

I shot Johnny a glance that told him he should lay and act like he was sleeping, but he didn't see me because he was already doing so.

Brook emerged from around the corner, and she came down to me.

"Okay," she said, "I'm fully awake. Now let's make some breekie!"

I regarded her funny. "What?"

"'Breekie'" is my new favorite way to say 'breakfast'," she explained. "It's shorter, and it's cuter, too."

I snorted. "That's so stupid."

She hit me. "It is _not! _And I bet Clare would agree with me," she added.

I snorted again. "That's Clare," I said. "She's tough, but perky, too. _Annoyingly _perky."

Brook tisked. "Better watch it," she warned. "Or I'll tell Clare you said that." She thought she had me, when she'd actually walked right into my trap.

"Clare already knows," I said slyly. "I told her myself. We were joking around."

Brook was taken back. "Oh," she said, pausing before speaking again, ". . . well, I'll get you somehow!"

I smiled. "Good luck with that."

We both walked into the kitchen. I went to the icebox and grabbed the handle, opening the door.

We seriously needed to go food shopping. Literally, all that was in the icebox was a crate of a dozen eggs, a package of cold-cuts, the leftover chocolate cake from my party last night, and a few bottled waters.

After Brook got on the train I guess I could run to the store. I'd bring Johnny with me for help, too.

While Brook set the table, I was at the stove cooking eggs in one of our biggest frying pans. I used up all of them, because Darry and Soda were pigs at the table and always wanted seconds.

Ponyboy, on the other hand, didn't eat as much as his brothers. He claimed that he doesn't want to become a chub for track. But he'd feel light-headed anyway if he ate nothing at all, _and, _he'd become skinny in an unhealthily way.

I was just about done with the eggs when Brook set the chocolate cake on the table.

"Okay, eggs are done," I announced, lifting the pan off the stove and making my way over to the table.

The plates were laid out on the table, and I slid the eggs off the spatula and onto them.

I heard footsteps down the stairs and I looked up to see my cousins hovering over Johnny, trying to wake him up.

I knew he was already up (he was probably still pretending to sleep).

But to make everyone pass the act, I said, annoyed, "You guys, leave him alone, would you?"

Soda glanced up at me and smirked. Oh _no._ "Who's gonna stop us?" And with that, he leapt up from his kneeling position and ran for me.

I screeched and practically shoved the pan at Brook. I tried to run away, but it was too late.

Before I knew it, Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He shoved me against his body and put me in a headlock.

I don't know what it is with my family and headlocks, but we seem to be putting each other in ones all the time.

I made a choking sound. "Soda!" I gasped, slapping his arm to let him know he was choking me to death. "I can't breathe here!"

"Pity," he said, and kept me in a firm grip.

I looked around widely for Brook, and when I spotted her, she was _laughing. _I gave here a fake look, that said, _Really? I'm choking to death, here!_

"Darry!" I gasped, trying to wiggle my way out of Soda's grasp. "Help!"

Suddenly I felt Soda jerking backwards. Ack! What was going on?

Then I heard, "C'mon, Soda, get off her."

Soda let go of me, turned around, and playfully ruffled up Johnny's hair. But Johnny ducked, and he missed and came over to me. Johnny put his arms around my shoulders.

"She's mine anyways," he said proudly.

Soda and Pony _and _Brook hooted, and Darry's lips twitched. But then he finally smiled.

The thing I liked about Johnny was, he wasn't afraid to show people our relationship, not even when Darry was around. But he would never hurt Johnny, period. Well, unless Johnny hurt _me, _that is.

I untangled myself from my adorable boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Okay, I think that's enough tackling me for one day," I said to everyone, but looking directly at Soda.

Soda grunted. "Oh, _fine_," he groaned.

I smiled bigger. "You guys want to eat now? Breakfast is ready."

"Yes," Darry said, "Soda and I'll get ready afterwards."

We all went over to the table. We pulled out our chairs and sat down.

"This looks really good," Soda said, digging in for a bite.

"It can'r be as good as your green pancakes," I teased him.

Soda stopped cutting his food and glanced up at me. "_Hey!"_

Everyone started laughing, and Soda was smiling, too.

See? I was brave about things, like taking the risk of being choked to death by my cousin and make fun of him.

Now all I needed to do was be brave with Johnny.


	8. Chapter 7: Tilly's Visit

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. Softball. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Remember to review!**

As soon as breakfast was over, Brook and I went back upstairs so that we could get her bags ready.

The gang stopped by to say their good-byes (except for Dally, who's way of saying "good-bye" was having a l-o-n-g make-out session with Brook before she left) and then Two-Bit loaded Brook's bags into his old black beat-up truck, along with me, Johnny, and Brook inside.

The boys sat up front while us girls sat in the back. It was less crowded now, and for the first time ever, Two-Bit's truck didn't feel crammed.

"So where am I taking y'all, Sophie?" Two-Bit asked from the driver's seat. He looked back at me on the rear-view mirror.

"The barn," I responded, and then told him the directions on how to get there.

I sighed happily. "Y'all know what's great about turning seventeen?" I didn't wait for them to answer. "Two words: Driver's. License."

I leaned back and propped my feat on Johnny's seat.

_"Ohhh," _Two-Bit said in a knowing way. "So that's where this conversation is heading."

I sat up straight. "Excuse _me, _but I'm the only one talking, if you hadn't noticed."

Two-Bit looked back at me. "Alright, alright, continue with your happiness about your driver's license."

"Now that I can get my license, I have total freedom to go wherever I want, whenever I want. And thanks to Steve's membership at the DX, I have the station's permission to test-drive any of the cars they've fixed up!"

Two-Bit whistled. "Getting your license _and _a car," he said. "That's tight."

"Oh, don't be silly," I said, smiling at the thought of my _own _car. "It's not like I'm getting my _own _car."

"At least you're getting _a _car," Two-Bit pointed out.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I can always ride my horse."

"Not really," Brook jumped in. "Tilly's not supposed to travel long distances. And how often do you see people riding horses in _Tulsa_?"

"But it's still Oklahoma," I argued. "There _are _a lot of horse ranches out here, am I wrong?"

_"Nooo," _Brook said. "But you really think Tulsa is the appropriate town to be riding horses in? Especially mares that are soon-to-be-mothers?"

"I guess not," I admitted.

"Speaking of mares that are soon-to-be-mothers," Two-Bit said, pointing. "We're here."

We pulled into the parking lot of my riding barn. The pebbles made crackling noises underneath the tires of the truck. Two-Bit killed the engine and we all hoped out.

Janet, the farm hand at the barn, stood in the doorway and waved.

Janet was about thirty years of age, with shoulder-length, pin-straight, dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, and always wore a bright smile.

"Hey Sophie!" she called as we approached. She greeted me with a hug.

"Hi Jan," I said smiling.

"And Brook!" Janet said, leaning in to give Brook a hug. "So nice to see you again!"

"You too!" Brook said.

She looked at the boys and smiled. "Oh, and hello Johnny. Two-Bit." She shook hands with the both of them.

"How're you, Janet?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm fine, thanks, Two-Bit," Janet said. She looked at all of us. "So what are you kids up to today?"

"We just came here to check on my horse," I told Janet.

"Okay, great," Janet said. "Sophie, the vet's actually with Hank checking her out right now."

Hank owned the barn. He was a sweet old guy, and he loved all the horses at his barn. He made sure they had the best care possible, and I really appreciated that.

He was taking extra care of Tilly these days, with her pregnancy and all.

Janet lead us down to one end of the barn and then around a corner. Then, in the center, we came up to the front of the riding arena gate.

"Gate!" Janet called out to the other riders that were in there. Then she stepped in front of us and slowly opened it.

The only other people that were in there was a girl named Stacy that I was friendly with. She was trotting around the ring on her spotted horse, Checkers.

We quickly made our way through so that we wouldn't bother her.

"Hey Janet!" she called, slowing Checkers to a walk. "Hey Sophie! Guys!" She waved at us.

"Hey Stac," I called. "You guys look great!"

Checkers' body was a milky white color with big brown spots all over. His breed is known as an Appaloosa.

Tilly wasn't really a white color. She's known as a gray, which is supposed to be an all-white horse, except she's not.

Her body's almost all white, except with the addition of tiny gray speckles all over. She also had a gray mane, tail, legs, and hooves.

Stacy beamed. "Aw, shucks," she said. "Thank you! I've been working hard for next month's show."

Tilly and I used to be champion barrel racers. We won lots of trophies and money. But after those robbers took Tilly, and after I found her again, I decided to retire her.

She was a little too old, anyway. And besides, I had a new life. I couldn't of raced her even if I'd wanted too, because of her pregnancy and we'd be out for the season.

"You'll blow the judges away," I assured her.

"Thanks!" Stacy called, steering her horse back onto the track.

Once they passed the gate on the opposite side, Janet gestured for us to follow her. We made it through the other side and turned right.

All the way down at the end of the barn, we saw Hank with the vet, Dr. James, in front of Tilly's stall.

Dr. James was bent down over his veterinarian bag and Hank was nodding slowly.

"I have to go help Annmarie unload some new hay," Janet said, squeezing my shoulder. "See you around!"

"Bye!" I called to her as she walked the other way and I walked the other.

"Hey guys!" I called as we walked down to Tilly's stall.

"Hello, Sophie," Dr. James said, smiling, "You're just in time. We were about to take a look at your horse."

I peeked into the stall through the jet-black metal bars.

Standing silently in a corner, was Tilly. She looked about bored to death.

"Hey girl," I said soothingly.

As if it were like magic, Tilly's bored-to-death-mood turned into a happy-and-energetic-mood.

She turned and walked over to me. She lifted her head and held her nose up.

I laughed and rubbed her muzzle.

"You clown," I told her. Then I looked past her at her stomach.

Tilly had _really _grown. Her stomach looked like a swelling water balloon that was about to burst open.

"Or what I should of said was, you _big _clown," I corrected, then laughed at my own joke.

"Okay, why don't we take a looksy?" said Dr. James.

I moved away from the bars and to the stall door. I grabbed Tilly's lead rope off a hook and opened her door.

She nickered and walked over to me. I clipped the rope on chain on the bottom of Tilly's halter, and walked her out of her stall.

She got excited and walk-trotted a few steps with her head held high. But I pulled down on the rope and she calmed down.

She was part Quarter Horse, after all. But Tilly had been a little anxious lately. Probably because her foal's just around the corner.

Then Brook and I hooked her up to the cross ropes.

Dr. James lifted his bag and moved it next to Tilly.

He rubbed her flank lightly. "Such a beautiful girl," he said, smiling up at Tilly and then at me.

"Thank you," I said very pleased.

"Now, let's check on your baby," Dr. James said. He took out is instruments and began examining Tilly.

He started by taking her temperature. It's different with horses than with humans. With all animals, really.

Instead of holding the thermometer under an animal's tongue, he put it . . . well, you can guess. I don't want to spread _too _much information.

Then Dr. James did the rest of Tilly's regular check up, checking her eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. Next he checked her shoulders, legs, hooves, and underneath her tail.

And last, he gave Tilly her shots and eye and leg medicine.

"Everything looks great," he told us when he was done. "Tilly's coming along nicely. The foal should be arriving soon, just as planned. So my prediction is the definite time would be in about maybe, oh, four-and-a-half weeks. But I do have to warn you, the foal could come earlier and later than expected."

"Thanks, Dr. James," I said. "That really helps a lot."

"And also make sure Tilly's at least getting an hour's work of exercise," he reminded me. "You don't want her to become lame. But don't work on anything serious, maybe just trot her around a few times on the lead rope."

"Sure," I agreed, "No prob."

"That's all you need to worry about for now. Everything else is fine."

"Do we know what the foal's gender is, Doc?" Two-Bit asked.

Dr. James shrugged. "Sorry, horses' pregnancies aren't like humans. You can't tell what their sex is until their born, and you can see for yourself."

"Okay," I said. "Well, thank you so much, Dr. James."

"Of course, Sophie," he said. He picked up his bag. "So you all real soon."

We all waved good-bye as Dr. James walked down to the end of the barn.

"Well, Sophie," Hank said, "You got everything down that the doc just said, right?"

"Yup," I said.

"So you maybe wanna work with Tilly now?"

I almost said yes, but then Brook cleared her voice and tapped her watch.

"Oh!" I said, remembering Brook's train home. "Sorry Hank, but I can't do it now. We actually have to get Brook to the train station. But don't worry, I'll be back later on. And would you please tell Ben that I've got my loan for him for this month's work?"

Ben was one of the stable hands who took care of Tilly whenever I wasn't around, and I had to pay him for his work with my horse.

But he was a really sweet guy. He was about fifteen, with dirty-blond hair that was buzzed-cut and clear blue eyes. And I think (I'm almost _certain_)that he has a crush on me.

And I think Johnny even knows, because whenever Ben's around me, Johnny is always being super protective. It's so cute!

"Sure thing, sugar cube," Hank said with a smile that made me blush. He always called me sweet names like that.

I always told him "don't be silly", but, secretly? I kinda liked it.

It reminded me of my pa, when he used to call me sweet names when I was a little girl.

We all said "bye" to Hank, walked out of the barn, pilled into Two-Bit's truck, and drove off.

**That's the end of the chapter, guys. Thank you for being patient with the updates. I'll defiantly have another chapter for you over the weekend! As always, remember to R&R, and check out my other story, _The Outsiders in a Different Way. _I'd like some reviews on that, too.**


	9. Chapter 8: The New Girl

We got to the train station just before Brook's train was about to leave. We were way behind schedule.

Two-Bit pulled up to the curb and told us to act fast.

Brook and I hopped out of the truck and rushed to the back to get Brook's bags.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Brook called, grabbing one of her bags and running up the steps.

I lifted the other one out of the truck and quickly followed Brook.

There were very few people at the station. I helped Brook load her bags onto the train. She stood in the train's doorway and I stood on the platform.

"I'll miss you," she said, leaning forward and giving me a hug.

"Me, too," I told her. "But hey, at least you'll be back next month, right?"

"Duh!" Brook said, pulling back. "There's no _way_ I'm going to miss Tilly's foal's birth! I can't wait to see what it is!"

I couldn't wait, either. I just wish I knew the gender and color of the foal. Then the name-picking part wouldn't be so hard.

"What did you say your name options were?" Brook asked.

Before I could answer, the train horn blew, telling everyone that it was the last call to get on board.

"And, now you have to go," I said.

Brook chuckled. "Yeah, I'd better find my seat. Call me sometime during the week! I wanna hear the foal's names!"

I smiled. "Will do," I told her, giving a salute.

She laughed. "Bye, Soph."

"Later," I said chuckling myself.

Then Brook disappeared from the door frame and went down the right aisle of the train.

I turned and walked down the steps. Just then, the train horn blew for the last time.

I looked back and saw it slowly pulling away. As it passed, I saw Brook waving from her window seat.

I waved back and saw her move along. I watched her until I couldn't see her face in view anymore and then train rolled completely out of sight.

When we got back into town, it was around lunchtime. Two-Bit, Johnny, and I decided to go to The Dingo for lunch.

When we got there, we found our favorite booth in the back: a window seat right in the corner, but the table wasn't smacked-up next to it, and we were somewhat close to the bar.

The waitress brought us are menus and then left the table.

I was thinking about ordering chicken breasts while I looked over the menu when someone tapped me on the arm. It was Two-Bit.

"So, Sophie," he said. "When do you move outta Darry's place?"

"In a few weeks," I told him. "I actually have to see it first. I'm getting the keys to the apartment on either Monday or Tuesday, so I'll officially own it, then."

Two-Bit hooted. "Wait to go, Soph!"

"And Evie's apartment is directly across the hall," I continued. "I need to ask her to give me a tour before I move in. Possibly sometime next week."

"And when does Johnnycake move in?" he asked, his gaze falling on Johnny, who sat right next to me.

"Well, at least a month after I move in," I told Two-Bit. "I have to get used to my new home, first."

"Are there any extra rooms? Or does Johnny have to sleep on the pull-out sofa?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course there's an extra bedroom," I said. "I wouldn't let my _own _boyfriend sleep on some crappy pull-out couch! And besides, that's for the guests only, like if Brook is coming to visit, or if your girlfriend or your sister wants to stay over."

"And what about Evie?"

"Evie? Evie'll have to drag her ass across the hall if she wants to stay over."

"Will any of the _guys _get to stay over?"

"Well, that's really up to Johnny. Right, Johnny?"

I looked to my right, but all I saw was the back of Johnny's head. He seemed to be looking over at something at the bar.

"Johnny!" I said, giving him a light swat on the arm.

Johnny shot his head my way. "What? Huh?" he stammered.

Two-Bit and I both regarded him in a confused way.

"Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?" I asked him.

"Um . . ." Johnny stalled.

Two-Bit cocked one eyebrow. "You okay, man?" he asked.

"What?" Johnny asked again. "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then why are you staring over at the bar?" I asked, trying to look past him. But he moved the same way I did, blocking my view.

"John-_ny!__" _I scolded,trying to move to see the bar. "What's gotten into you?"

"Um . . . nothing! I'm going to the bathroom."

He got up out of the booth and walked away. Two-Bit and I looked at each other.

"That was weird," I said.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Two-Bit said. "He looked kinda nervous."

Suddenly, I saw a swish of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

I slowly turned my head and saw three girls sitting at the bar—exactly were Johnny had been staring off into space or something.

And there _was_ a blonde-haired girl there. She had wavy blonde hair that went past her shoulders by about three inches. And her hair was _really _shiny.

She wore a light pink sweater vest with light and dark green diamonds on it, and a pale green polo shirt underneath.

On the bottom, she had on a black skirt that went down to her knees and reddish-pinkish flats that had a flower on them.

I didn't know if she was a Greaser or a Soc. She looked about Middle Class, and that's what I decided on.

I watched her talk to one of her friends about something, and then, she turned her head sharply, her clear blue eyes meeting mine.

Her piercing stare made my heartbeat speed up, and I looked away. Was this the girl that Johnny was staring at? My stomach cramped just to think that way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny step out of the men's bathroom and make his way over to our table. I moved over so that he'd have room to sit down.

But when he passed the three girls at the bar, the blonde tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she said in what I thought was the politest way possible.

Johnny turned around. "Yes?"

"Hi," the blonde said. "I'm Crystal Maxwell, nice to meet you."

She offered her hand, and he slowly reached out, as if he weren't sure about shaking it.

"Well, um . . . hi, Crystal," he said. She laughed as if it were the world's greatest joke. "I'm Johnny Cade."

I thought I was being paranoid, but was she trying to make small talk with Johnny for a reason? And why did she even want to talk to him? He didn't even _know _her. And I didn't either. Where did she come from, anyway?

_Stop, _I told myself. _You're acting like a freak. You're being why too overprotective of Johnny. And anyway, he's allowed talk to other girls. She's probably new in town and is just asking how to get to a store or something._

I took a deep breath to calm down. It probably was just directions on how to get somewhere. No big.

"I just moved here a few months ago," Crystal continued.

"Oh, you find the place okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it," she said. "I'd still like to be living in Louisiana, but at least the move was easy for me."

"That's good," he said.

What? That wasn't directions!

_Johnny!_ I silently begged him. _Get a hold of yourself! Don't get sucked into her trap!_

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you went to Central High School?" Crystal asked.

"I, um . . . actually don't go to school," Johnny said, blushing.

He always turned red with embarrassment whenever someone asked him if he went to school.

I felt bad for him, and I didn't like how this Crystal chick was asking him so many questions.

"Oh, why not?" Crystal asked with a look of sympathy.

"I wasn't that good in school, so I quit when I was in ninth grade."

Did I imagine it, or did Johnny look uncomfortable when he said this? He _did. _

"But my girlfriend goes there," he said, his mood brightening. He turned around to look at me.

My heart swelled with joy when I saw that he was smiling. But that Crystal girl was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hey, Soph," he said, waving me over. "C'mere."

I happily got up and went over to join him. He slipped his arm around me and pulled me close, claiming that _I _was _his _girlfriend.

"Crystal," he said, looking from her to me, "meet my girlfriend, Sophie Curtis."

I smirked to rub it in her face. "So nice to meet you," I said to Crystal.

She scowled at first, but then, because Johnny was there, she gave me her best winning smile.

"Hi," she said, her gaze fixed on Johnny.

"Sophie's a straight A's student," Johnny said proudly, and I think on purpose. "She could beat me at anything educational any day."

"Joh-_ny_," I said, blushing.

"Sophie, I think we _both _know it's true," he said proudly.

"Nooo," I said. "What we both know is true is that I horse-back ride for a living."

"Oh, you ride?" the brunet asked.

Johnny and I both looked at her.

She had shoulder-length pin-straight hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing a denim jean vest with a shirt that had tiny flowers imprinted underneath, and on the bottom she was wearing a purple skirt with fancy brown sandals.

"Yeah," I said.

"So does Crystal," she said.

Crystal nodded. "Emma's right. I had to transfer my black horse, Magic, out to a stable called Red Creek Farms. There's a horse that's pregnant there, and I'm planning on buying her foal once it's old enough to ride."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Red Creek Farms was _my _riding barn, too. And _Tilly _was also pregnant, and I'm 100% sure that there's no other pregnant mares at the barn.

And I'm also 100% sure that there's no way that evil witch is getting my foal!

"The foal's not for sale," I informed them.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Well, how would _you _know?"

"Because I ride at Red Creek Farms, too," I said. I was ready to defend Tilly and her foal.

Crystal raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

"Uh . . . yeah," I said sarcastically. "And that mare? Is she a gray named Tilly?"

Crystal nodded.

"Well, that's actually _my _horse, which, may I inform you? Makes her foal _mine_, too."_  
_

Crystal looked at me as if I were a disease. "Well, it won't be _yours _once it's put up for sale!"

"It _won't _be put up for sale," I argued. "Didn't Hank, the owner, tell you what's going to happen? Because I'm pretty sure that he told _everyone _who asked the same question as you what's going on. Or well . . ." I shrugged. "Maybe he didn't tell you for a reason? Probably because he's dealing with other bitchy mares, too."

The minute the words escaped my mouth, Crystal's eyes widened. Her two friends' eyes widened, too.

"C'mon girls," she said, getting up and slipping her purse around her shoulder. "I think we're done with lunch."

But when Crystal turned to leave, the other girls didn't move. Crystal turned back.

"Emma. Sydney. _Now_," she snapped. The two girls jumped and followed Crystal as she stormed out of The Dingo.

That's a rap on that slutty chick! Hopefully, for _now. _


	10. Chapter 9: Take Two

After lunch, I was so happy to finally get back to the barn. By _myself. _That's all I already needed; some alone time with Tilly.

I was still nervous that Crystal would find Johnny and, I don't know, _torment _him or something. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

I trusted Johnny. And he liked _me. _Had he been with Crystal for almost a year? _No. _I had.

In fact, he barely even knew her. And I hoped it _stayed_ that way.

Two-Bit and Johnny dropped me off in front of the door on Tilly's side of the barn.

I walked down a few stall doors till I got to Tilly's. She was munching happily on hay, not being disturbed.

I clucked to her, and then her her shot up. She nickered softly.

I slid the stall door open and grabbed Tilly's halter. I tugged on the strap and Tilly slowly forward. Her stomach kinda sagged when she walked.

I patted her lightly on the shoulder and she kept coming.

When she was completely out of her stall, she quickly became alert and she held her head up high.

"Shh," I said in what I hoped was a soothing tone. I stroked Tilly. "It's alright girl, you're alright."

Tilly's been completely alert of all her surroundings lately. She used to be so lazy and didn't give a care in the world about anything. (Unless it was food.)

But because of her pregnancy, she's been very moody and anxious.

"C'mon, girl," I coaxed her.

Tilly took big steps forward. I pulled her around the corner and found the lunge lines and lead ropes hanging on hooks on the wall right next to the riding ring.

There was also a bucket of big and small crops and whips.

I reached up and grabbed a lunge line off one of the hooks, and then a long whip out of the bucket.

I clipped the end of the line around the metal ring underneath Tilly's halter.

"Gate!" I called. I peered out not before seeing a black horse speed past me.

I quickly moved back again. Once I was sure that the coast was clear, I opened the gate and lead Tilly forward.

As I turned around to close the gate, I saw a rider on a horse's shadow loom over mine and Tilly's.

"Oh, well what do you know. Just look who we have here."

My mood darkened. I _recognized _that voice. Considering I just heard it not too long ago!

I slowly turned around and looked up.

Behind me was a buckskin horse and a rider with shoulder-length pin-straight brown hair and brown eyes, which were narrowing at _me._

"If it isn't the jealous reject from The Dingo," Emma said.

"You shouldn't talk about your self in third person," I shot back.

She glared at me and backed her horse out of the way.

I got a clear view of the riding ring now. There were two other horses in there.

A palomino horse was standing in the center of the ring with a ginger rider on top.

And coming down the center of the ring towards a cross rail, was a jet-black horse.

The rider lead the horse to a canter, and the horse sailed over the cross rail perfectly.

Emma and the ginger applauded. But my grip tightened around the lung line.

Because the rider? Had wavy. Blonde. Hair. CRYSTAL MAXWELL!

Ugh, you have _got _to be _fricking kidding me_! I had just escaped from her grasp, and now I had a good chance of getting back into it again.

And since Johnny wasn't here, I bet she was going to give me an even harder time than before.

As soon as Crystal rounded a corner, I quickly walked Tilly onto the other side of the ring where no one was.

As I unraveled the lung line, I silently begged the universe not to have Crystal come over here.

I really didn't need to have her waste my time on her bulls**t.

But I guess I didn't beg hard enough.

Before I could even think about driving Tilly out, she rode over to us on her big, black horse, Magic.

"Oh," she said in too perky voice. "Look who's here! Sucky, isn't it?" I glared at her. Then she glanced at Tilly.

"And is this _your_ horse?" she continued, "She's like the _definition _of crap."

"Leave my horse out of this," I snapped. "And if you want to know what the definition of crap is, look in the mirror sometime."

The ginger rode up next to Crystal.

"You have some nerve of talking to a _state _champion like that," she told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who's the state champion? Jan?"_  
_

She and Crystal shared a glance.

"Have you been taking stupid pills? You're _looking _at her."

I stared at her blankly. "Wow, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ginger. You _really_ don't understand sarcasm."

"And you _really _don't understand what a big deal it is for Crystal!" she said.

"Oh, Sydney," Crystal said, patting Sydney's arm. "Why would Slutty know anything about being a state champion?"

"Well, for one thing, I used to compete," I said, getting in the mode of naming all the basics. Both girls turned and looked at me.

"And I actually _was _a state champion in barrel racing for a few years. But, now I'm retired."

"Oh, I see," Crystal said, "because your horse wasn't thinking and decided to go and get herself pregnant."

"No, actually because I moved a year ago," I told them, like they were ordinary teenage girls.

"Why'd you move? Your parents didn't want you anymore or something?" Sydney asked.

A lump formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I found myself blinking rapidly from trying to hold back tears. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Listen," I said as sternly as possible to Crystal. "Why don't you just ride your broomstick back to wherever you came from. And take your Flying Monkey sidekick with you."

Crystal flipped her hair. "Yeah, I don't think that'll be happening."

My face flamed with anger. "Oh, it'll be happening!" I shouted.

The shouting startled not only Crystal's horse, but Sydney's horse and Tilly.

I walked right up to the big horses and raised my arms up fast, as if I were going to beat them.

Crystal's horse, Magic, tossed his head and pranced a few steps back.

"Whoa, Magic," Crystal said, trying to gain control. "Whoa."

Then I took my whip and raised it. I took big steps toward the horses and slapped it against the ground. They whinnied and began to buck!

"Hey, stop that!" Sydney shouted over the horses' cries.

"Leave!" I ordered them, raising my whip again.

They finally gave up and turned around.

I turned around to see Tilly holding her held up high and looking about ready to take off.

I lowered my whip and slowly placed it on the ground. I slowly moved toward Tilly, who backed away quickly.

"Tilly," I said, moving closer and her moving father away. I tried again. "C'mere, girl."

But she kept backing up. I groaned. "Tilly, _come on_."

Okaaay, sooo maybe scaring Crystal and Sydney's horses by whipping the ground with Tilly present _wasn't _such a good idea.

I finally stopped walking toward Tilly. I planted myself a few feet away from her.

Tilly stopped moving just as I had, and stood where she was. Her ears were turned back. A sign of fear.

"Tilly," I coaxed. I held out my hand. "C'mon, girl, c'mere. I promise I won't hurt you."

Tilly's ears pricked forward. And then she lowered her head.

I shook my hand. "C'mon, Tilly. Please . . ."

Tilly pointed her nose at me, and then she slowly began to walk forward. She stopped a few separate times, but she never turned back.

When she finally got about an inch away from me, I stepped forward. She didn't move back.

I reached to pet her nose. She drew back a step, and then stopped. After a few seconds, she came forward and let me pet her.

I smiled and stroked her powerful jaw.

"There's a good girl," I said gently. She nuzzled my arm.

I pealed myself off of Tilly and picked up most of the lung line that was on the ground. I reeled it back up so that I had a line that wasn't too tight or too lose, either.

I held the whip out and away from me, like how you'd hold a switchblade. Except this riding whip wasn't a weapon on mass destruction.

"Okay, Tilly," I said, directing her out the the rail. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get to work."

**I apologize for the late update, guys. And the cliffhanger. Like I said before the last chapter, I've been super busy. Only two days away until my Confirmation! I receive Saturday! AHHH! I'm really excited! Wish me luck, guys! :D**

**-Jessica S**


	11. Chapter 10: Frustrations

**Hey guys! My Confirmation last weekend was a huge success! The mass went perfectly and my party was awesome! I do have to admit, I woke up Sunday morning on Mother's Day, and I did feel a little different. Maybe I was a little nicer to my younger sister when she got on my nerves, but that's pretty much it. I'm still the same old Jess to my friends and family and anyone else who knows me but I don't interact with. So now that I've finally experienced and gotten through Confirmation, enough about me and let's read the new chapter. Crystal is being her usual bratty self in this one, same as the other two (big surprise, right?). But try to enjoy it as much as possible, and always remember to review for this story and my other one, _The Outsiders in a Different Way. _Okay, so here it is: **

The minute after I started exercising Tilly, things got bad fast.

I had to walk Tilly around a few times before I started her normal lunge work.

She started walking in small circles around me, and then they increased to a bigger size.

She was taking it pretty slow; she could of been walking at a regular pace if it weren't for her extra weight.

And yes, regular pace _is _a lot faster than how Tilly was moving.

I glanced over a few times at Evil Crystal and her Recruits and found them acting unusual.

Their horses were so close together that they looked like they were smushed, and the girls were whispering to one another.

A few times when I was watching them, they quickly looked over at me, and then went back to their whispering about God knows what.

But I had a funny feeling it was about me, the way I just scared their horses with my trusty whip.

I knew they were probably going to come over and bug me again, and boy, was I right.

But they didn't just bug _me. _It got way worse than that.

Tilly carefully walked around in circles for a few more minutes.

I slowly dragged the crop behind her, letting the actual whip follow on the ground.

This way Tilly would move at a faster speed, and she did.

She was doing really well with the walking, so I decided to kick it up to an easy trot. And that's where the worse part came in.

I tapped the whip near Tilly, and she snorted and picked up speed easily.

She started to trot at an acceptable pace. It wasn't too fast, and it wasn't too slow, either.

I was so busy worrying about Tilly that I hadn't noticed Emma on her buckskin horse riding down the rail.

I looked their way and the next thing I knew, they were heading towards me!

"Whoa!" I said, tugging on the lunge line.

Tilly slowed to a stop just in time and I jumped out of the way of Emma and her horse's path.

"Oops," Emma called, continuing down center of the ring, "sorry about that!"

But it was obvious that it was a planned move. I rolled my eyes and had Tilly walk around again.

"Let's go girl," I ordered, slapping the whip. "Trot."

Tilly jerked her head and starting moving again. She easily trotted in big circles.

"Good girl!" I cooed. "You're doing a great job!"

Then I saw Crystal and her horse coming down the opposite rail near us. I stepped closer to Tilly, causing her circles to grow smaller.

Crystal was only a few feet away from us now. I kept an eye on her as I ordered Tilly to move a little faster.

Then, to my horror, Crystal rode off rail and was heading straight for Tilly! She aimed her horse right at Tilly and then they practically hit into her!

Tilly was startled and she whinnied and began to buck.

"Tilly!" I cried, jumping back a few steps myself. I didn't want to get kicked. "Whoa, girl, easy . . ."

Tilly pranced and moved her head this way and that.

Magic jumped back a few steps, his ears laid back.

I tugged on the line so I could get Tilly away from him. I moved back a few steps so she could head my way.

Tilly's eyes were wild and she wouldn't stop crying in fear. From a distance, I glared at Crystal.

"What the f**k is your problem?" I yelled at her in anger.

She fumbled for her reins so she could get hold of Magic. I secretly hoped he would buck her off and she would break all of her limbs.

"Who? Me?" she called, not even paying attention.

I just lost it now. "Yes, you!" I yelled. "You don't smash your _1,500_ pound Quarter Horse into an innocent, OLD, PREGNANT MARE!"

My voice was raising, and I knew it probably wasn't the best way to try and calm Tilly down.

"Do you know how much damage you could've done to the foal!?" I continued yelling.

She looked at me in a pitiful way. I couldn't stand it.

"Well, gee, when you put it _that_ way," she said, glancing at her jackass friends, "it kinda sounds horrible."

"KINDA!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Tilly and Magic jumped around some more.

"Uh, yeah," Crystal said in a _duh _kinda voice.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I felt my face flaming with anger, and if I yelled anymore than I'd probably strain my voice.

I knew the best possible way to avoid this was too just _get out of there. _Tilly wasn't going to get anymore exercise with Crystal and her Recruits hanging around, anyways.

So, I pulled myself together enough to walk a little close to Tilly, grab most of her lunge line, and ravel it up.

She was still jumpy, and I yanked on the cord to make her stop. She obeyed.

I kept my distance from Tilly and silently lead her past Crystal, past Emma and Sydney, and towards the gate.

"Oh, I know why your parents abandoned you now," Crystal called behind me. "Because you're a bratty, incinerate little _bitch_."

Tears filled up in my eyes and I heard laughter trail behind me as I left the ring, with Tilly in tow.

Everything was blurry from the tears in my eyes. But I was able to manage.

I slowly walked Tilly back to her stall, slowly un clipped the lunge line, and slowly slide her stall door closed.

I dragged myself over to the hay pile and picked up a big piece of hay.

I walked back to Tilly's stall and unlatched the window, made completely out of bars.

I tossed it in for her, and she bent down and happily started munching on hay.

I sighed and closed the window. Just as I was about to leave, Tilly's head popped up and she shuttered.

She stuck her nose in between the bars and tried to grab the sleeve of my shirt. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not your fault, Tilly," I said, patting her nose. "Those girls are just a couple of p****es."

I let my hand slip away and I turned to walk toward the entrance of the barn.

I opened the door and stepped outside into cool weather. I hugged myself to keep warm.

I sat down on the park bench and waited for Soda to come pick me up.

I kept thinking about what Crystal said in my head over and over again, and stung my eyes.

_Don't cry, don't cry, _I kept telling myself. But it was hard not to.

And, there was no one else around. And I didn't want Soda to see me all upset, cause then he'd ask what's wrong, and make a big deal about—

_Oh, what the hell. _I might as well get it over with.

I let hot tears slip down my cheeks. I pulled my knees up to my chest and pressed my mouth up against them. I made silent sobbing noises.

I was lonely, and I wanted a friend to comfort and make me feel better. But I didn't want just anybody; not even Pony, Soda, or Darry, nor Kathy, Evie, or Clare.

The only person I really wanted to see right now was Johnny.

I could tell him anything. He always knew how to make me feel better. And I'm sure he wouldn't be happy when he heard how Crystal was treating me.

Soda finally got to the barn at a quarter to five. I hopped into the seat beside him in the front.

We didn't talk that much, and it was strange because out of my three cousins, I'd have to say I joke around with Soda the most.

But no jokes today. He wasn't in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, either, and I guessed that he didn't have that great a day at work.

We just sat there in silence as the car drove on and on, until we finally got home.

We pulled up to the curb and then I jumped out. I unlatched the gate and hurried up the pathway to the house.

When I got in I went straight to the phone. I quickly dialed Johnny's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Cade," I said to his mom, who startled me. "Is Johnny there?"

Mrs. Cade, being the women she is, didn't say "hi" back. All she did was yell some not-nice words to Johnny (or _at _Johnny), and then a second later I heard muffed sounds on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

Then I heard Johnny's voice. "Hello? Sophie?"

My chest loosened. "Hey, Johnny. Yeah, it's me."

It was so good to hear my Johnny's sweet voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey," he said.

"Can we talk?"

"Did something happen?" he asked in concern. "You sound kinda down."

I huffed. "Yeah, I am kinda upset."

"What's wrong?"

Just then, I heard Mrs. Cade's voice on Johnny's end of the phone.

"JOHNNY! Get off the f**king phone now!" she yelled.

I fumbled as I almost dropped the phone. What a piece of s**t she is!

"We can talk," he said quickly. "Meet me at the park in ten."

"Okay," I agreed. "Bye."

I hung up before I could hear Mrs. Cade scream at Johnny anymore. I can't wait until I can get him away from his nasty family.

No boyfriend of mine is going to live with people who abuse him anymore!

I yelled where I was going to the entire house, and then bolted out the door again.

It takes about five to ten minutes to get to the park if you run. And that's exactly what I did.

I was suddenly super eager, and I felt like I needed to run my extra energy off.

The cool wind whipped my hair and face as I sped down the streets. Ponyboy said I was good at track, and that I should be on the team. I never really believed him until now.

I _did_ think I was a good runner, but since I had Tilly to worry about, I didn't see myself doing any other sports besides horse-back riding.

But maybe I'll try out for the team next year.

When I ran up the hill to the park, Johnny was sitting by the fountain. He lives closer to the park than I do.

I reached him with out him even noticing, huffing and puffing hard.

"Whoa, hey, Soph," he said. He made a face. "You _ran _the whole way."

I nodded weakly. "Yeah," I whispered. "I wanted to"—pant, pant—"meet you"—pant, pant—"early."

"Here, why don't you sit down," he said, gently placing his hands on my arms.

He sat me down right next to him. I put my arms up behind my head and did that breathing exercise where you breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth, _I coached myself.

When I was able to breath normally again, I leaned forward and Johnny put his arm around me. He pulled me close to him.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" he asked me. He was so close that I could feel his breath come out hot.

I groaned. "I just had an awful time at the barn," I started. "It's a long story."

I told him _everything_, and didn't leave out a single detail; how Crystal was being a bitch, how she and her friends were bugging me, and how she insulted me the way she did.

"What the hell!" Johnny exclaimed. "I can't believe she was insulting you about your family."

"I know," I said in a small voice. Tears came back to my eyes, remembering that she called me a "bratty, inconsiderate little bitch."

"You know what?" Johnny said, "f**k that! No one talks to my girlfriend that way! Sophie, you know none of that stuff is true, don't you?"

I didn't answer. Johnny shook my arm.

"Sophie . . . ?"

My lower lip trembled. Johnny saw this, and his expression went soft.

"Oh, Soph . . ."

"I can't believe they'd say that my parents abandoned me!" I blurted. I burst into tears. "That's such a horrible thought, and that was never true! That's not why I can't be with them anymore! It's—"

I cried even harder, remembering being in hospital room with Ma when I was only eight, and hearing the _beeeep _of her heart beat stopping forever, and remembering running down the hallway of my old house with my pa right behind me. And then the gun shots, the loud fall, the cry and all that blood.

My nose started running. Johnny gave me a sideways hug and rubbed circles on my back.

And then I remembered that Johnny doesn't _have _parents, either. His mom yelled at him and his dad beet him.

A wave of shame washed over me, and I suddenly felt like an as****e. I wiped my eyes and nose with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Johnny," I crocked. I cleared my voice. "I'm sorry for acting lime a crybaby. And acting selfish. I just sometimes forget that I'm not the only one who's going through a hard time. You know, with you and all—"

My babbling was interrupted when Johnny leaned over and planted his lips on mine. He always knows the right time to shut me up.

His hand touched my face. Our kiss lasted only a few seconds. It was a quick, comforting one. Then Johnny silently pulled away. I gave him a small smile.

"Sophie, it's okay," he said. "I understand. It is hard."

"And I've been acting like a total baby about it," I grumbled. "I'm such a disappointment to myself sometimes, Johnny."

"Sophie, you're _never _a disappointment."

I glanced at him. His eyes locked with mine, and I could see that he meant it. He literally and truly _meant _it.

"Thanks Johnny," I said quietly.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he pulled his arm around me tighter.

"You always know the right things to say," I told him.

He smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "You and I'll get through this. Together."

And we sat there together, savoring our special moment.


	12. Chapter 11: The New Apartment

A couple weeks later, my big move finally came. Darry, Soda, Ponyboy and I had spent the whole night before trying to finish packing up my room.

My bed was already set to go. My clothes were halfway done, so we needed to finish those up.

Last year, just as I was about to leave for Tulsa, the local sheriff of Woodward went back to my old ranch (which was then a crime scene) and was able to find some of my clothes that hadn't been stolen in the robbery.

But then I'd gone and bought a _lot_ of clothes over the past year.

We literally spent a half hour packing up all my clothes.

And since Darry was himself, he insisted that we needed to put my clothes in the boxes _neatly _and in _categories._

Like, for example, long sleeve shirts go with long sleeve pants. _Sweet shirts go with sweet pants._ BOR-_ING!_

And that only added up our time. We could've been done in under fifteen minutes if we just slapped stuff together!

I'm not trying to whine about _clothes,_ but it was just hard work.

After we got my clothes out of the way, all we had to do was pack up the other stuff in my room.

Like the posters on my wall, and the pictures in frames, and some of my riding equipment like brushes and fancy hair ties.

I was allowed to have fancy hair ties for Tilly, but not for myself.

I was barely even allowed to have anything fancy because I was a Greaser.

Greaser girls were allowed to have _some _privileges that Soc girls had, as long as we weren't getting into it too much.

Like when you wore makeup, you were allowed to wear a light color of lip gloss, or clear. You were allowed to wear a medium shade of eye shadow, and a light shade of blush.

No mascara and no curly eyelashes.

You weren't allowed to wear nail polish, unless it was a clear color, or if you had really pale skin and it matched your skin tone. Like I said: _light. _

You couldn't put on some fancy design, either. Like one of those nail stickers from the stores; you weren't allowed to wear those.

I'm not sure if _every _Greaser girl followed those rules, but that's what Darry had me living under.

He even made me _promise _to keep living by those rules while I'm on my own.

But, I'll be living on my own. And who says I keep _all_ my promises? After all, I am still young.

But not all Socs go crazy with makeup.

Ponyboy's friend, Cherry, is a Soc, and she does all right with makeup. She doesn't wear that much. In fact, she doesn't even have to. She's pretty on her own.

And that's just like me.

Kathy does okay with makeup, too. She doesn't exactly follow the (Darry's) rules when it comes to how much to apply, but she does have limits.

So I'd say she does a reasonable amount.

Soda used to tell me stories about his ex-girlfriend, Sandy. He said that she was beautiful; the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

He went on and on about how perfect she was; perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect makeup.

I felt bad for him, though. I think he was still in love with her.

Which I didn't get, 'cause how could you stay in love with someone after they _lied _to you and left you?

Like, literally left you! Broken hearted!

I've heard from everyone that Soda was torn apart for a week. He still wasn't over it, and it happened almost two years ago.

Well, no one is going to treat _my_ cousin that way. And _if _Sandy ever does return, I'm going to tell her exactly what I think of her: that she's a dirty little. . . .

Then morning came, and I awoke with a feeling of excitement.

I was going to start living on my own. I would finally be able to do whatever I wanted with the acceptation of no grown ups telling me what to do.

I'll have freedom!

Johnny was going to move in with me two weeks after I got settled.

There were separate bedrooms for the two of us, which I was glad about, because since it was technically _my _apartment, it meant that I got the extra bedroom.

But then we would've had to get a pull-out coach for Johnny to sleep on, and I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

Not that he is used to luxury, sadly.

But having two bedrooms was great, because he'd get an actual bed to sleep on, and we could both have privacy.

And Darry didn't want us sleeping in the same bed (thank _God_, because even though Johnny is my boyfriend and I love him just the way he is, that would be _very_ awkward. And plus, we're not even married), either.

So different bedrooms was a step-up for not just me and Johnny, but for everyone.

" . . . and that's pretty much the whole apartment. Any questions?"

I snapped back into attention as the landlord finished up our tour of the apartment.

I was here with Darry, Soda, Evie, and Johnny.

They all helped me move everything in this morning. The boxes sat in the center of the soon-to-be-living room.

Since Evie lived right across the hall, she came over to help me with my new home. She could tell me anything about the apartments, besides the landlord.

The first thing Johnny and I had learned was this: the apartment wasn't that big.

Here's what it is: you walk through a door, and there's an opened space room.

Half the room was the bare living room, and a small portion of it was the kitchen.

The kitchen consisted of a stove lined up against the wall, an icebox smack right next to it, a sink across from both of them, a little space of counter top, and the snack bar, where we would have our meals.

Across from the kitchen, there were two doors a few inches away from each other, that were the bedrooms.

Johnny's room was closets to the living room, and mine was closet to the bathroom, which was a little way down the small hallway we had.

The hallway had a small walk-in closet, and right across from it was the bathroom.

The bathroom was a fair size. Johnny and I could both be in there at the same time if we squished, which I'm sure we wouldn't do _that _often.

As the landlord explained the apartment rules, Johnny slung his arm around my shoulder. He let me lean on him. After all, there was no furniture in here yet.

"No pets," the landlord said, "no wild parties. No drinking, taking illegal drugs, or smoking. . . ."

Johnny made a small sound in his throat.

He smoked all the time. And I knew that if he stopped smoking, then he'd feel sick because he body was used to it so much.

I'd learned that reference in my Health class last year. It was gross and unhealthy and sad and true.

" . . . and no children. You young ladies and gentlemen are near adulthood. But children under the age of ten will not be allowed in this apartment building. And no very small children, either. If you break any of these rules, I'm afraid I'm going to have to throw you out."

She wasn't kidding; she said it in a very serious tone. _Dead _serious.

"It's true," Evie said for approval.

"Now, if you have any more questions, don't hesitate." The landlord handed me a sleek white card with the apartment's phone number on it.

"When you call this number, it'll be received from right downstairs in the lobby. And an employee will be there to assist you."

"Thank you so much, Barbra," I said. "We really appreciate the help."

She shook my hand and smiled. "I'm always happy to help. And please, call me Barb."

"Of course," I promised.

"Welcome to the building," she said. She turned to Johnny. "And I'll see you in a couple weeks, young man."

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny said.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, now," Barb said. "Have fun."

Then she left and we started to unpack my things.


	13. Chapter 12: Moving In

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on the updates for my stories. I know I usually try to update every week, but I've been busy. But, the good news is, I only have one more full week of school and then the week after that, I have four half days and then I'm done with 7th grade! Woo-hoo! Then I can update whenever I want without stressing about homework! Yay! Okay, so here's the new chapter. Enjoy and review!**

Unpacking is never fun. Like, _ever. _Even when you're finally living on your own and are free to do whatever you want. It's just a big pain in the ass.

All the boxes, unwrapping, stacking and storing. Ugh, good _God. _It's a complete nightmare!

The moving men came and unloaded all of my furniture from their moving truck downstairs, and then they took it all upstairs.

My bed was the first piece of furniture to be put together.

My new bedroom looked extremely small with my big queen-sized bed smack in the middle of the room.

My bedroom was also dark with their being only one window. And it was gray and rainy outside.

But hopefully once I got my memories . . . and my lamp in there, it would not longer be groggy and boring, but happy and cheerful.

It was just weird watching the workers put my bed back together.

I don't have one of those top bed frames that looks like a fancy gate, or a simple wooden rectangular one. I don't have a top frame at all, actually.

I just have a bed frame, two layered mattresses, sheets, two blankets, a pillow, and _bam. _A simple bed.

"We can go shopping later on in the week," I whispered to Johnny as we watched the guys put my bed back together. "We can get you some furniture."

Johnny shrugged. "I can sleep on the sofa for all I care."

"But, Johnny, I don't want you to sleep on a sofa for the next . . ." I paused. "Who knows how long."

Johnny chuckled and slung his arm around me.

"Y'know what? Whatever you want, Soph," he said. "You always want the best for me, anyway."

I smiled and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I could always use my money from my job. And over the past year, working five to seven dollars an hour, I'd say . . . well, let's just say I've made a lot of progress.

The moving men got done with my bed pretty quickly. Then they moved on to my other furniture.

They unloaded my dresser, desk and chair. That didn't take very long; there wasn't a lot of furniture.

Johnny and I would go shopping later in the week to get more things for the apartment.

Then they got out the rest of my boxes that had my clothes and stuff from my old room.

"Here, Sophie," Darry said handing me a box. "Go put this box of clothes away. I'll have a few more for you when you get back."

I took the box back upstairs to the apartment and went into my bedroom.

The moving men had put my dresser in the corner of the room, where it used to be in my old room.

I put the box on the mattress and opened it. It was the box with my summer clothes in it.

I dug into it and pulled out a handful of clothes.

I stuffed them into my bottom drawer, and then went back for the next few pairs in the box.

I did this until the box was empty, and then went back downstairs for the other ones waiting for me.

This was seriously starting to bore the life out of me. If anyone told me that moving was _this _boring, I probably never would've done it.

But hopefully, it would all be worth it.

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. And sorry for not putting a lot of effort into it. I waited till last minute to write the chapter, and I just wanted to get it done and update the story. For all you Outsiders in a Different Way fans, I'm not sure how long it'll be until I get a new chapter up and running. Hopefully by next week. I'm sorry to keep y guys waiting. But school will be out soon for me, you guys remember that! **

**Stay gold and do it for Johnny!**

**-Jessica S**


	14. Chapter 13: The Cades

Okay, _now _I _love _my new apartment! Everything is so much better!

Over the past week, Johnny and I barely had to go to the store. We basically only had to buy pots, pans, plates, and kitchen utensils.

Thanks to the gang, everyone pitched in and helped us get some of the furniture we needed.

We got a few extra big lamps and a coffee table for the living room from my cousins (I didn't even know we _had_ that stuff!).

Two-Bit, being the a big TV watcher that he is, gave us an old TV he found in his basement! (I'm pretty sure he didn't ask his mom if he could give it to us.)

Soda and Steve asked their boss if they could give us an old couch that they used at the DX, and he said yes.

To our luck, it wasn't the oil-stained, falling-apart couch that was used in the car repair shop.

While all of this extra furniture was great and generous, there was still one flaw: getting Johnny's bed.

Since we're all Greasers, we're not the richest kids in town. I do try to have some decant money. Sometimes it works out, and other times, like in this situation, it doesn't.

So here's the problem: Johnny didn't have a bed, and he was gonna move in this weekend.

That only left us one other option: we had to go and retrieve his old bed. Which meant going to his _house, _and encountering his alcoholic parents that neither of us could stand.

Johnny despised them (and so did I), but he was scared of them because his mom yelled at him all the time and his dad beat him.

I, honestly, had no problem kicking both of their sorry asses.

They should know better than to treat poor little Johnny the way they did.

He was sweet and kind, and generous, and adorable. And the best boyfriend ever. Who could hate that?

Crystal Maxwell didn't seem to have a problem trying to steal that away from me. _Hisss._

But Johnny's parents didn't like me as much as I didn't like them. Mrs. Cade especially.

And _yes, _they did know I existed.

Mrs. Cade always went on and on about what a piece of trash I was, and that how could I like _Johnny, _of all people?

First of all, if she thinks she's going to talk about my like that, she can go and f**k herself!

Two, if she wants to see a piece of trash, she should look at herself in the mirror sometime.

And three, like I said before, Johnny is a wonderful boyfriend, and I . . . love him.

Just need to work on saying that outloud to his face.

"We need to be as quick as possible," Johnny reminded me.

We were at his house, and we came to get his bed.

I fast-walked up Johnny's pathway, with Johnny right on my heals. I stepped up onto his porch and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to be here long," he whispered. I looked back at him. He was codfish white.

"I promise we'll be quick," I reassured him gently. "Trust me; I don't like your parents any more than you do."

Just as I said those words, the front door flew open. I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with Johnny's mother.

"Well, well, _well_." She scowled. "If it isn't the _girlfriend.__" _

I gulped. _Oooh __that ugly BITCH. _But, secretly, she freaked me out a little.

I cleared my throat and put on my best winning smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Cade," I said brightly. My smile got bigger. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Blech," she said in disgust.

I tried again. "Um, we've come by to get your son's old bed?"

"What?" she said. "No one told me that."

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to pick it up," I said. Just simply.

She made a face and rolled her eyes. She turned her back to us and went inside.

"Do what ever you want," she called over her shoulder. "It'll be good to get that good-for-nothing boy out of my house, anyway."

I frowned and looked back at Johnny. Their was pain and grief filled in his eyes.

I felt so bad for him. He'd suffered so much at this household; from the beating, to the yelling, to being neglected.

I was glad he was finally breaking out of his lifetime jail.

I mouthed an R-rated word to him about his parents, and he nodded rapidly.

"Come on!" Mrs. Cade yelled from inside. "Get your bed and then get out of my sight!"

I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

Well, the sooner we got out of here, the better.

I walked inside and Johnny followed closely behind me.

The first thing I noticed about the house was that it was really shabby.

Everything was messy and out of order; the Cades didn't give a crap.

The second thing I noticed (and which wasn't hard to miss), was the old, grueling, awful, Mr. Cade, who was obviously drunk from the big beer bottle clutched in his hand.

He slouched in his lounge chair and groaned, probably from lack of boredom and his "ways."

I don't think he even saw us come in through the door because he was so drunk, so we didn't bother to say hi.

Not that we would've, anyway.

"C'mon," Johnny whispered to me.

He grabbed my hand and we took off upstairs before Mr. Cade could see us.

Surely he wouldn't beat Johnny in front if his own _girlfriend. _

Johnny led me to the first door on the right.

"So, this is it." He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open with his free hand.

We stepped into a small room with only one window, a single bed, and a wooden dresser.

There wasn't even a lamp, so it looked dark and depressing.

"This is what I've called 'home' for the last seventeen years," Johnny told me.

He didn't seem happy about it. I glanced around.

It looked like a prison cell. No, a prison cell was probably ten times better than this; that's how bad it was.

"You really have been living this way for the last seventeen years?" I asked.

Johnny hung his head with embarrassment, and a wave of shame washed over me.

_Of course he's lived here, you numbskull! _The not-so-nice part of me yelled inside my head. _It's not like he _wants _to be here!_

"I'm sorry, Johnny," I quickly apologized. "That was a dumb question."

"Nah," he mumbled. "It's mind-blowing, I know."

I couldn't even _imagine _what had gone on in here after all these years.

Did his father beat him in here? Did his mother scream at him? Or . . . oh no, this was an awful one.

What if he cried in the corners? Johnny was very sensitive, and it didn't take a lot to make him cry.

I suddenly got this image of Johnny in my head. He was on the floor, with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms rapped tightly around them, and he was rocking back and forth.

Like what people in insane asylums do, rocking around like a Weeble Wobble.

Except Johnny was _totally _not an insane person! He _so _wasn't.

But he wasn't treated right at_ all. _His parents didn't love him, or even like him, for that matter.

And as that image of Johnny in my head progressed, he was scrunched up tightly in a corner, sobbing into his hands.

The thought made me cringe, and my heart lurched as I realized how much harder this whole experience must've been for my poor baby.

I suddenly felt a strong urge to comfort Johnny, because looking through his eyes, this room and house and family and all of the horrible memories that came along with them, just wasn't a good environment for a teen to be living in.

Not even a teen. A kid.

I pressed myself against his body and melted into him. I slipped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder.

He immediately embraced me, hugging me so tightly, and then he started to cry. He cried into my T-shirt, which got wet and soggy, but that didn't matter now.

Johnny was hurting. He _really _needed to get out of this place.

As he cried, I rubbed circles on his back, the same way he did when _I _was the one who was in tears and needed to be comforted.

"It's alright, Johnny," I said softly. "It's gonna be alright."

"I know," he sniffed. "But just coming back into this room and just . . . remembering . . ."

He dissolved into more tears. I held him so close, my Johnny, and I felt like I would never let him go. Especially not now.

I lifted my head to look at his tear-stained face. And the tears were still coming as they poured out of his eyes and down his cheeks like a flood.

"I promise you; those days are long gone," I said gently. "You're never coming back here. I'll never let you, ever!"

"I won't," Johnny sniffed. His eyes were red and blotchy.

"You're coming to live with me," I reminded him, "and I'd never hurt you."

"Really?" Johnny asked. I wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Yes," I whispered. "I _promise_. You're an amazing boyfriend, and you do so much for me. Why would I want to jeopardize that?"

I blushed after I said that, but Johnny cracked an adorable sideways smile. He is _so cute _when he does that! He wiped his eyes one last time and sniffed.

"Thanks, Soph," he said. "That means a lot to me." He paused. "And . . . I think you're really amazing, too."

Johnny blushed after he said that too, but I just grinned. I was embarrassed, but so happy. And I was glad I made Johnny feel better.

My arms left from around Johnny's waist and traveled upward until they were around his neck and they stayed locked there.

I closed my eyes and stretched up on my tiptoes so my lips met Johnny's. Which they did, over and over again.

Johnny slipped one arm around my waist and cradled me into position. He extended his other arm until his hand touched my face.

His touch was so familiar; warm, light, gentle. Definitely not the touch of a tough hood.

After a few seconds, we pulled apart, but our eyes stayed closed and our noses touched.

The friction of his nose and mine rubbing against each other sent chills up my spine.

I was suddenly thinking something very dangerous, and I wasn't sure if I should've said it aloud to Johnny. I mean, it wasn't even our yearly anniversary yet.

But because I was dazed, (so was Johnny, even more so) I moved my head a few inches away from his and opened my eyes.

"Johnny," I whispered, "there's something I gotta tell you."

Johnny opened his eyes, too. We were still so close together.

"Sure," he whispered back, "you can tell me anything, Soph."

He smiled his goofy I'm-with-_you_-smile, and I started to giggle uncontrollably. His smile only got wider and he saw this as an advantage to duck in and steal another kiss.

He leaned forward, and we were kissing again. That rascal!

I slightly pulled back not after long. Our foreheads pressed against each other. I gazed into his glorious dark eyes, and he looked straight back at me.

"So what did you want to say . . . ?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. I _was _ready. "I wanted to say that . . . I—"

Suddenly, I was interrupted by Mrs. Cade's bellowing from downstairs.

"What's taking you two so long?! How hard is it to get a bed moving?! Take your s**t and get OUT!"

I groaned and I felt Johnny stiffen. He pulled himself off of me and cleared his throat.

"Um . . . should we get going? And tell the guys outside that we're ready?"

I was struck dumb. What just _happened, _the opportunity to tell my boyfriend how I _really _felt about him, and now I was just cut off-guard.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Let's go."

We clopped back down the stairs and went out the front door again. The moving men were waiting for us outside in their van.

Johnny cupped his hands over his moth and called to them, "Let's move, guys." Then he turned to me. "Oh, and Soph, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I felt my hands get clammy. On the inside, I was a nervous wreck. But I would not let that show on the outside! Because on the outside, I was as stiff as a rock.

"Um . . ." I stalled, without meaning to. "You know what? It can wait."

But I didn't know how much longer it could.


	15. Chapter 14: Touring

**Hey hey guys! I'm officially done with 7th grade! Ahhh! And thank _God, _because the last three months of school were really hard on me. The last day of school was, too. Um . . . don't ask me _why, _but something really . . . let's just go with "unusual" happened. But I'm trying hard to forget about it and think about the positives, like: I am an 8th GRADER NOW! Which means my class'll rule my school in three more months! And in October, I become a teenager for the first time! (Sorry I've been saying that a lot; I'm just super pumped! Zing! XD). Okay, well, anyway, enough with my s**t and let's get on with the next chapter!**

The same weekend that Johnny moved into the apartment, Brook came to visit again.

She came into town late that morning to surprise me, and believe me, I _was _surprised!

She wasn't due to visit me until the next weekend, but that didn't matter, because I could spend time with my best friend.

Brook had come to my old house, and then Soda had called me and Johnny to let us know.

We rushed right over to meet her.

"I can't wait to see your new apartment!" she said now, next to me on the couch.

We both drank hot tea that I'd made for the two of us.

"Me neither! I really wanted to show you it first thing," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll get to it," she said.

"It's our first apartment together," Johnny said happily.

Johnny, who said he "didn't want any tea, but thanks, though," sat with us on the right side of me. I weaved my fingers through his and smiled.

"Isn't it exciting?" Brook asked us.

"Yeah, I really like it," I said merrily.

"What about you, Johnny? Do _you _like it?" Brook asked.

"I'm glad I finally have a place to live, instead of my parent's house. And I'm glad to have an actual bed, instead of this very couch that we're sitting on."

He patted it with his free hand for proof. "But I couldn't be more happy that it's with Sophie."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. My heart swelled with joy.

"Aww!" Brook gushed. Then she whipsawed to me, "You'd better hold onto him, Soph. He's a keeper."

But she said it loud enough so that Johnny could hear, and he chuckled. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't you worry, child," I said to her, and she cracked up. I started giggling.

Soon after that, Soda and Steve dropped us off back at the apartment while they were on their way to work.

"Thanks, guys," I told them as I shut the door. Brook and Johnny hopped out from the back.

"Ah, don't sweat it," Steve said.

"Hey Sophie," Soda said thoughtfully, "you should be about ready to get your driver's licence in the next few weeks. Then you can start test-driving all of those cars waiting at the DX for ya."

I smiled.

"As long as you don't crash them," Steve added. I frowned, and he smiled. "Then the money'll be coming outta _us._"

I shot him a look. "Yeah, ha ha ha, very _funny, _Steve. I doubt I'll be crashing anything. Except for maybe your truck, if you make a joke like that ever again."

"She's onto me, Soda!" Steve cried. "Drive!"

Soda hit the gas pedal, and then they were off. We heard their laughter even when they were a block away.

But Brook and I were giggling uncontrollably, and Johnny was smiling.

"C'mon," I said, gasping for air, "let's go inside."

We walked through the lobby, and the person at the front desk waved to us. We waved back, and she continued chattering on the phone.

We walked up the stairs until we got to the fourth floor, where our apartment was.

When we walked to the end of the hall, I was surprised to see Evie outside of her apartment and waiting for us.

"Hey!" I said as I let her pull me in for a squeeze. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, once you told me that Brook was coming, I had to come and meet you guys out here!" she replied, leaning in to give Brook a hug.

"That was nice of you," Brook said to Evie. She smiled. Then she turned to me. "So, Sophie? Are you two gonna give us a tour, or what?"

"Yes," I said, opening the door to the apartment. "Come on in."

The four of us stepped inside and glanced around. If you stood right in the doorway, you can overlook the living room, the kitchen, and our two bedroom doors.

"Wow," Brook said. "This place looks great!"

"Thanks, Brook." Johnny smiled. "We have Darry and Sodapop to thank."

"I still can't believe they actually bought you this place, Soph," Brook continued. "And Johnny, they let you move in!"

"Well, technically, it is _my _decision," I broke in. "I mean, it's my apartment. I can choose who I want as a roommate. "

It did bug me sometimes, having Darry be so overprotective of me. He was hard on me about almost everything; clothes, hair, makeup, grades, work hours.

Basically, you name it, and he'll push me about it.

The only reason he wasn't hard on me when it came to Johnny was because Johnny was the gang's pet, and he already had a hard enough time at his home.

And I think Darry secretly hoped that Johnny would make the right choices with me. And I think that _Johnny_ knew that if he didn't, Darry would smash his head in.

No matter if he was the gang's pet or not. No one hurt Darry's younger cousin.

But even though I knew that Darry loved me so much to be his sister and just wanted the best for me, it could get annoying.

I mean, I was seventeen now. Not five. I could make the right decisions on my own. And that was a lot to say; especially if you lived in Tulsa.

"Oh yeah, of course I know that," Brook said quickly. She knew how I felt about Darry bugging me, too.

We walked into the living room first. In there, we had a pull-out couch for guests, and the TV in its case facing towards it.

On the left side of the couch, there was an armchair. And on the other side of the couch and armchair, there were tall lamps.

"So let's start off with the living room," I said. "It's probably the biggest room in the whole apartment. With all the square footage and everything."

Brook looked around. "It's nice," she complemented. "Out of all the apartments I've ever been in, this one has the most biggest living room."

Johnny lead them over to the kitchen. "In here it's pretty simple," he explained. He pointed to the objects in the kitchen as he named them.

"We have a stove, and then there's an oven and an ice box."

"And we can eat at the bar," I said. "As you can see, on the other side is a counter with a cutting board and sink for cooking."

"We do have a table for when guests come over, but we haven't used it that often," Johnny added.

There was a big round table and a couple of chairs around it a few feet away from the door and more towards the kitchen.

Then we moved onto our bedrooms.

It was kinda funny that Johnny and I were talking about the rooms right after one other was done with their sentence.

It was like we were talking on que without meaning to be!

I felt bad that Johnny's bedroom was smaller than mine (not by a long shot, though), but it did make me feel better when he told me that he didn't care how big his room was.

He just wanted to be living with the one person he adored the most: me. *Big smiles!*

He always knows the right things to say, and I think that's what I like most about Johnny. I guess that's why he's a wonderful boyfriend.

We got done with the bedrooms, and then we finally got to the last room on our tour: the bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty tiny in average size; it seemed like the walls were really squeezed together.

But thankfully, there were locks on the doors for when we showered.

"So that's pretty much the whole apartment," I said to Brook and Evie. "This is what we call 'home' now!"

"I think it's awesome," Brook said. "You two are living the dream!"

Johnny and I smiled at each other.

"Thanks," we both said.

Thank _you _for the tour!" Evie said. "Even though I've already seen the apartment after it's 'unpacking' mode, this was a great tour."

"Thanks, Evie." We all walked to the door and stepped into the hall.

"So what are the plans for today?" Evie asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I figured we'd call everyone over to my house for a game of Poker or Crazy 8's. You guys dig?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Johnny agreed.

"And maybe later on, Evie and Brook, we can get together with Kathy and Clare and have a . . ."

"Girls' night?!" Brook screeched.

I smiled with her knowing. "You got it! Sound okay?"

"Sounds fab!" Evie squealed.

"Okay, count me outta _that__," _Johnny said. We laughed. "I think I'll play cards sith the gang instead instead."

"Suit yourself," Brook said. "Girls night!"


	16. Chapter 15: Girl's Night Out

**Hey guys, I wanted to try and find a song with the title "Girl's Night Out" (hence the chapter name), so here's the chorus of the song! **

_'Cause it's a girl's night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out, and play out, without you_

_You'd better hold tight_

_This girl's night without you_

_(hoo hoo)_

_Let's go, G.N.O._

_(hoo hoo)_

_Let's go, G.N.O._

_(hoo hoo)_

_Let's go, G.N.O., let's go_

_It's a girl's night_

_(hoo hoo)_

_(hoo hoo)_

_(hoo hoo)_

**"Girl's Night Out" (G.N.O.)- Miley Cyrus **

As much as I liked spending time with my adorable boyfriend—er, maybe even _love—_I liked spending time with my _girl _friends, too.

After Brook, Johnny, Evie and I left the apartment that morning, the three of them went back to my cousin's house and called everyone over for a game of cards.

I made a quick trip to the drug store and found a full-size bag of Stacy's Pita Chips and two bags of Lay's, barbecue and regular.

I knew that Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda had a hankering for the barbecue chips.

I also found two packs of Pepsi, and I knew that Ponyboy would worship me. My cousin would die without Pepsi.

I paid for the chips and soda and rushed home. Man, Soda was right. Driving would pay off, because I was tired of running.

When I got back, the only people who weren't there was Darry, Soda, and Steve, because they were all at work. And, surprisingly, Dally wasn't there, either.

I knew for a fact that he'd never miss a game of cards, especially if it was Poker.

Brook was bummed about it, and I pretended to be bummed, too. But secretly, I would've jumped for joy!

Two-Bit called me a goddess for bringing him barbecue chips.

All the same, I pleased Brook by buying us girls Stacy's. I had to admit, I loved them as much as Brook did. They were pretty damn good.

It was Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy against me, Brook, Kathy, Evie, and Clare.

We played Crazy 8's and BS, and Black Jack and Go Fish, for what seemed like forever. We ate chips and drank Pepsi while we talked and laughed over one another.

While having a card's afternoon was fun, it was until later at night when the real party began.

Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy headed off to go catch a movie at the drive-in, and while they were out, the five of us girls headed back to the apartment.

I slipped into my pretty blue and white plaid tank top and jeans. My friends and I laughed as we put on each other's makeup.

Brook let me borrow her new light brown eye shadow. I blinked when I dabbed the crayon in small streaks on the tips of my eyelids.

I used an eye shadow on Clare called "Red Brick" to match her hair.

"It really makes your eyes pop," I said as I dabbed it on her eyelids.

"Um, do I want my eyes to 'pop'?" Clare asked.

"I don't mean it'll make your eyes pop out of their sockets," I said.

Brook made a face. "Sophie, don't be gross. No one wants to have that image in their head."

"I just mean that they'll really stand out," I continued. "With your clear blue eyes and the red eye shadow: pow! Flawless."

"You're gonna have all the boys going for you tonight," Evie teased, putting on peach blush.

"Please," Clare said. "I don't want _any_ boys going for me."

"Why? Because you're in _luuurve _with Soda?" Kathy teased, making Clare turn as red as her eye shadow. Brook, Evie, and I giggled.

"_Stop_ it," Clare warned in a low breath. She hated being made fun of for Soda. But we all thought her crush on him was adorable.

"C'mon, Clare," Evie said. "We all know you're pretty serious about Soda."

"I know. Now be quiet."

"_When _are you going to finally profess your love for him?" I asked.

"I don't _love _him, first of all. I am in serious like with Soda. And second of all, when am I going to profess my liking towards him? Probably, like . . . _never_."

"But you _said _you would!" Kathy reminded her.

Clare cocked one eye brow, just like her wisecraker brother does.

"Um, when did I ever say that?" she asked. I was confused, too.

"Don't you remember last year?" Kathy asked. "It was the week Sophie first came to town? And it was after the movies, when Johnny first held her hand? We went to the Dingo, and you _said _you would?"

My head was spinning. _How _did Kathy remember all of that stuff?

I guess she must've read my thoughts, because she said, "Yeah, I have a pretty impressive memory, huh?"

"I don't remember saying that at _all_," Clare argued.

"Well, you did, babe," Kathy said. "You said some day."

"Exactly! _Some _day. As in: some day in 90 years! Perfect! It's settled."

The four of us frowned at her, and then she rolled her eyes.

"_Fine. _I will do it." We cheered at first, but then Clare kept talking. "But when I_ feel _like I'm ready. It won't be in 90 years, but it won't be _soon, _either. And you guys shouldn't be _pressuring_ me into doing this! It's like you're pressuring me into taking drugs or something!"

I re-played her sentence over in my head. Clare was right. We shouldn't be pressuring into telling Soda she liked him.

It was just drama, and trust me, drama will get you _no where _in a relationship.

Back at my old school, I had a crush on this football jock named Bryce. Bryce wasn't mean and only cared about popularity, like some people think jocks are.

He was really sweet and nice, especially to me. We'd talk about random stuff and we'd both crack up.

I even found out that he liked me back. I was on cloud 9. I was so happy to have someone like me back, that I told a few of my friends that we were "sort of" dating.

And then I realized that I told the wrong people, because eventually a group of people I didn't know found out, too, thanks to my blabbermouth "friends."

Cut me some slack, I was fourteen.

And then they started teasing me about it a lot. Then I started to think of him as my boyfriend, even though he was really just my boy-more-than-a-friend.

But it wasn't my first _real _relationship with a boy, though. In fact, our "relationship" ended in flames.

This girl, Lilly, who I couldn't _stand_, came up to me one day and told me that Bryce didn't like me anymore. She said that he told her that he never did.

And when I didn't believe her and I told her that I wanted to hear it from him, she got so pissed, and she was all like "oh, I'm gonna prove you wrong" and crap.

So what do you think she did? At break, she dragged Bryce over, in front of a bunch of people, and he actually _said_ to my face that he _didn't _like me.

He totally humiliated me in front of a bunch of people! Like, who the hell _does _that?!

That night, I didn't tell Pa what happened, and I locked myself in my room and cried my eyes out. I was so heartbroken.

You know when I guy does something stupid to you, and you're mind's racing?

The whole night I was thinking, _How could he do this to me?! Why would he hurt me like this?! And why would he embarrass me like that?! Couldn't he just have_

_pulled me aside and told me, instead of in front of a sworm of people?!_

Brook was really the only person who was there for me. She said that Bryce was a jerk, and that I was way too good for him.

I didn't talk to Bryce that much anymore after that. And he and Lilly never apologized for embarrassing me like that.

But guess what? I _still _liked him! I guess since he was my first love, I couldn't really get over him. And I still couldn't get over the fact that he'd hurt me like that.

And who do you think he goes and likes after that whole, ugly mess? _Lilly. _And she liked him back.

That part just blew my mind. And it broke my heart even more.

My thoughts went like this; _How could _he _go and _like her?! _He has some f**king nerve! What the hell happened tot the sweet Bryce that I _used _to know?!_

He was being really stupid and jerky, and he should've known better than to treat me like I was . . . just dirt!

But since I was a loyal girl, I thought that there still might of been hope for me, and so I still liked him. I though that he would come to his senses.

" . . . so that's why you can't get pressured into telling Soda that you like him, because it could end up in one big ugly mess, like how my first love went. Okay?" I finished, pausing for a breath.

Kathy, Evie, and Clare were all staring at me, wide-eyed. But Brook understood.

"Yeah, that didn't end well," Brook agreed.

"Um . . . Sophie?" Clare spoke hoarsely. "Not to be rude, but what ever happened to you and Bryce? And Lilly?"

That I would never tell anyone. The only other person who knew was Brook.

"Um . . . I'm not talking about that now," I said. "But you get my point, right?"

Clare nodded slowly. "Um . . . yes."

"Great," I said. I glanced at the wall clock. "So, should we get going? We're going to be late for bowling."

"Yeah," Kathy agreed, "let's go."

We headed for the bowling alley in town. It took a few minutes to get there, but we didn't mind walking. We talked and laughed the whole way.

I have to admit, I'm not that great at bowling. I've gotten a lot better, but I'm still not that great.

When we got to the alley, we split up. Kathy and Evie got us our tickets, while Brook, Clare, and I went to the snack bar and ordered us food.

It was my idea to pay, since Brook was visiting and I came up with "girl's night."

After we placed are orders, we went back to the front desk and got our bowling shoes. We went to the benches to put them on.

"Psst, Clare," I whispered as I tied my right shoe. She looked up at me from tying her own shoes. "Are you good at bowling?"

She widened her eyes and shook her head. "I _suck," _she whispered back. "I don't know why I suggested bowling."

I snorted. We all walked onto lane 6, and we found bowling balls nearby on the rack. Kathy entered our names in; although she really didn't.

We thought it'd be funny to enter nicknames in.

"Let's see . . ." Kathy said, "Brook, you can be. . . . Buggy!"

We laughed as Kathy typed in Brook's name.

"'Buggy?" I asked.

"I've always been rather found of . . . _Buggy_," Brook commented, and we were giggling all over again.

"Okay, Evie will be . . . Pooky . . ."

"_That _sounds wr-o-ong," Clare sang under her breath. I drove my sneaker into her toe as Brook and Evie were laughing. Kathy was snort-giggling.

"Sophie'll be . . . LoudHoward. . . . Clare, you can be LordDewington! How does that sound?"

"Where did you even come up with these nicknames?" I asked, breathing heavily from laughing so much.

Kathy paused. "I don't know," she said wholeheartedly. "I'm just very witty."

"Oh, yes you are," I said.

"And I shall be . . ."

"Oh! I know!" Clare said. "You can be DextertheTexter."

"Will that even fit?" Evie asked, chuckling.

"We can try," Kathy said, and typed in the name. Surprisingly, it worked! "Alright, ladies! Let's get our bowling on!"

The bowling ally played all of our favorite tunes as we bowled. Evie? Was a _beast _at bowling! Seriously! She got all spares for six turns once in the game.

"Evie!" I remarked. "_How _are you so awesome?"

"My family's big on bowling," she said, taking another shot. "Yeah, Steve may be interested in pool, and sure I like to watch. But _this_? _This_, is my sport."

I really believed her. Like horse-back riding was my sport, this was Evie's. We were starting our second round of bowling when our food came.

But we didn't touch any of it yet, because we were really into our game. I asked Evie to help me with the basics of bowling.

"Okay, here's all you gotta do. Just stand up straight with the ball, and then when it's time to roll, come out and through your arm in a straight line."

"And I'll get it?" I asked.

Evie shrugged. "It's all up to you," she said.

I looked from her to down the lane. It was a fair shot. So I picked up my pink ball, and held it a few inches away from my face.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then bowled down the line.


	17. Chapter 16: The Foal's Coming

**Hey guys. I know that _some _of you have been _dying _for this event to finally happen in _Trying to be a Good Girl _(cough cough Delia.) I'm sorry if this chapter is a little gross to some of you readers, but I kind of got through with it. It's not very detailed, don't worry. I don't like to be graphic. But let's move on to the next important event in Sophie's seventeenth year! **

The next morning I woke up in daze. Lately whenever I've been waking up, I'm struck dumb for a few seconds.

I don't remember where I am, and I can't remember what I did the night before. And then it hits me, and I come back to reality.

I glanced over at my clock. It was 10:30. I dragged myself out of bed and went to the door.

When I stepped into the living room, I saw Brook stretched out on the pull-out couch, fast asleep.

And Johnny's door was still closed, so I guessed that he was still asleep, too.

I decided that I'd start breakfast for the three of us. I walked into the kitchen, and my feet padded against the kitchen's cold tile floor.

Luckily for me, I went grocery shopping the other day, so we did have food in the ice box.

There was a carton of a dozen eggs, and I guessed that would've been plenty for the three of us.

And if Evie dropped by for a while, I could always make extras, too. I started beating eight eggs in a silver bowl.

The whisking sound woke Brook up. She yawned and sat up.

"Hey," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin'," I said, still beating.

Brook stretched. "Hey, is Johnny up yet?"

"No, I think he's still sleepin'."

Just then, the phone rang. I waved Brook over.

"Could you take over this?" I asked, handing her the bowl.

"Yeah," she said, and began beating.

I ran to the living room and grabbed the phone on the coffee table.

"Hello, this is Sophie Curtis speaking," I said into the receiver.

"Sophie?" A familiar voice said. "Hello, this is Dr. James, from Red Creek Farms."

"Oh, hi Dr. James. How can I help you?"

There was a pause. "Well . . . it's about you horse."

I suddenly got nervous. "I-is everything o-okay?" I stammered, clutching the phone tightly.

Brook looked up from beating eggs and gave me a look of sympathy.

"Everything's under control, but we're with your horse right now, and her water just broke. She's going to deliver her foal soon."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I couldn't speak.

". . . Sophie? Are you still there?" Dr. James asked.

"_How_ soon?" I managed to get out.

"We don't know how long she'll last," he admitted.

I wasn't wasting any more time. Tilly needed me.

"Alright, we'll be right there," I said.

"We'll be in your horse's stall," he replied.

"See you then." I hung up the phone and rushed back to Brook.

I took the bowl from her and dumped the eggs out into the sink. Then I put the bowl in, too.

"C'mon, Brook," I said, flying past her, "we need to go. _Now."_

"Hold on, Sophie," Brook said, grabbing my arm. "What the heck happened? Who was on the phone?"

"That was Dr. James, the veterinarian," I explained quickly, "and we have to go to the barn."

"Is something wrong with Tilly?"

I looked her straight in the face. "Brook, Tilly's about to have her foal. We have to get to the barn."

Brook was quiet. Then she said, "Well, let's get going, then!"

I rushed through Johnny's door and into his room. He was still sound asleep.

"Johnny!" I jumped on his bed and shook him awake. "Wake up!"

He turned on his side and his blurry eyes met mine. When he saw my expression, he frowned.

"Sophie," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Dr. James from the barn just called," I said, pulling him out of bed. "We have to go. Tilly just went into labor."

I raced out of the room and phoned Soda. I told him we needed a ride to the barn _pronto, _and he said he'd be there as soon as he could.

As soon as I hung up, Johnny emerged from his bedroom. He'd pulled on jeans and a gray T-shirt, and he re-greased his hair because of his shower last night.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" I asked. "Soda should be here soon. The house isn't that far away."

"Uh, Soph? You're gonna go to the barn in _that?_" Brook pointed at my clothes.

I was wearing my faded red T-shirt with a with tree design on it and my baggy black pants.

I thought she was trying to make fun of me. "I'm really not concerned with my looks right now, Brook," I said sharply.

She just blinked. "But, what about your pants?" she asked seriously. "Don't you need jeans? And your boots?"

I did a double take. She was right! I couldn't go to the barn dressing like I was on my way to a yoga class!

I dashed into my room without apologizing to Brook for using an attitude at her or thanking her for pointing out that I needed the right barn clothes.

I slipped out of my baggy pants and pulled on my worn-out jeans and sleek chocolate-brown boots.

I didn't worry about my hair, because I didn't think that anyone would care that it kind of looked sloppy when you were delivering a foal.

I went back into the living room. I was so jittery I spoke too fast for English. "Okay, do we have everything?Clothes?Shoes?Keys?IsSodaevenhereyet?!" 

"Sophie," Johnny said calmly, gently putting his hands on my shoulders, "don't worry, everything's under control. Soda'll probably be here any second now, and we can go to the barn."

I was trying to calm down, but I felt all worked up inside. "Johnny, we have to be there. I have to be there with Tilly. She needs me. I-I _can't _miss the birth of my horse's foal."

Just then, we heard a honk from outside. Brook went over to the window by the TV that overlooked the road.

"It's Soda's Ford!" Brook said. "Let's go!"

I grabbed the apartment keys on the counter and stuffed them into my jean's pocket. We all hurried out the door just as Evie stepped out into the hallway too.

"Hey guys—" Evie started to say, but we moved past her. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"It's Tilly," I said, turning around in exasperation, "she's gonna have her foal. Soda's waiting downstairs to take us to the barn."

"Can I come?" Evie asked.

"Yes! I don't care, c'mon!" I gestured for her to follow as we ran down the hallway to the stairs.

We were out of breath by the time we got to the lobby, but we still kept going. We could see Soda outside waiting in his truck through the lobby doors.

**(At the barn . . .)**

Soda pulled up to the side of the barn where Tilly's stall was and I jumped out.

"I'll find a parking space and we'll meet you inside," Soda called as he, Johnny, Brook, and Evie rolled away in the truck.

I fast-walked to the barn door and pulled it open with all of my strength. I squeezed inside the barn and pushed it shut.

I saw Janet standing outside Tilly's stall a couple of doors down.

"Sophie! You're just in time!" she called, waving me over.

I fast-walked over to her. "How is she?" I asked when I reached her.

"She's being a little bit paranoid," she said. "She's not used to being in the condition of delivering a baby. You've said this is her first foal, right?"

I nodded. "But what's she doing?"

"Come with me." Janet went into the stall, and I followed her suit. Hank was standing in the doorway, watching.

Tilly was lying in her shavings. She was shuttering loudly and breathing heavily. She looked scared.

Dr. James was sitting beside her. He had his hand on top of her backside. "She's not pushing," he announced.

"Why?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"She's anxious, and frightened. She's not used to what's going on," he explained.

I sighed and moved over so I could see Tilly face-to-face. I rubbed her neck. She was holding her head up high, but she lowered it when she saw it was me.

"Hey girl," I said softy. I cupped my hand around her ear. Tilly jerked her head away at first, but then she let me lean close.

"Everything's going to be fine," I whispered to her. "Just think of when your foal comes. We'll all be so happy. Don't you want your foal here with us, girl?"

Tilly moved her head in my direction. I heard her make a small noise in her throat.

I kept talking. "I know I do. I want that precious little colt or filly here."

"She's doing it," Dr. James suddenly said. "She's pushing!"

I glanced back around. Dr. James was now fully behind Tilly, Janet and Hank were inside, pressed up against the stall door.

And I saw Soda, Johnny, Brook, and Evie were outside Tilly's stall, watching through the bars.

Brook's eyes widened. "Soph! I can see the foal's feet!" she exclaimed.

I looked at Dr. James. He was focused on Tilly's rump. "She's right! The foal's coming!"

A big smile crossed my fast. I turned back to Tilly. "You got it, girl!" I whispered happily. "Just keep pushing. Everything'll be okay."

I continued to stroke her when she started shuttering again. "Come on, Tilly. Breathe!"

Suddenly, she let out a loud whinny right in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It startled everyone else, too.

"Easy girl," I said as Tilly's breathing got quicker. Suddenly, there was a loud, splashing sound, and I heard rustling sounds from behind Tilly.

Then there was a small whinny.

Everything went quiet, and I held my breath as I looked past Tilly.

There, sitting in a puddle of white goo and blood, was a small, messy foal.

"Awwww!" Brook and Evie gasped. I smiled so big my cheeks felt like cherries.

"Good job, girl!" I whispered to Tilly, slipping my arm around her neck. I pat her and she nuzzled my shoulder with affection. I chuckled softly and planted a kiss on her soft nose.

Dr. James used an old towel to rub the foal down. I got up and went behind Tilly to get a better look.

The foal was milk-white from head-to-toe, and as Dr. James cleaned away the liquids that were stuck to it, I could see that it was covered in dot-size specks, just like Tilly.

The foal glanced around curiously, taking in the world it was born into.

I inched closer to Dr. James, and crouched down beside him.

"She's beautiful," he said, and I got my answer if it was a colt or a filly. So Tilly had a little girl! I was overjoyed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"She's amazing, Sophie," Evie gushed.

The foal's brown eyes landed on me. I took the towel from Dr. James and gently touched her face with it.

"Ooh," I said, and wrapped my arm around the foal's tiny neck. She was warm from body heat.

She was just so absolutely perfect, and I couldn't feel any more blessed than I already did.

"Welcome to the world, little one," I said softly, and kissed her small forehead.

She nickered softly, and I pat her neck. I ran my hand from the top of her head to down her back, and I felt her spine.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked next to me, and Johnny was kneeling beside me.

"I'be never seen anything like this, ever," Johnny said. "She's so tiny and pretty, just like her mama."

I smiled. "Thanks, Johnny."

"What are you gonna name her, Sophie?" Brook asked, coming through the stall door to meet the new foal.

I was considering on what I should name the foal. I already new the perfect name, and I don't know how it happened, but the foal fit her name just right.

"Her name is Flutter."

**That's the chapter, guys! Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but don't worry; Flutter _will_ be in the next chapter. I can already tell (and I'm sure that you guys can, too) that this story is going to be a _lot _longer than _Changes for Sophie. _So I'd like to hear you thoughts on this chapter with the new foal and all. So go show Tilly and Flutter some love and review, please! And have a happy 4th of July! **


	18. Chapter 17: Baby Steps

**Hey hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, when Flutter, Tilly's foal, was born. This chapter starts off an hour after Flutter's birth. Did you guys know that a baby horse can stand and walk around only a few minutes after it's born? And that it can gallop an hour after it's born? It's real cool how they develop so quickly. If you guys haven't reviewed yet, please do! I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter, and I'd really appreciate it. Let's move on with the chapter and get to know the newest member of Sophie's family! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.E. Hinton's outstanding characters. I only own the ones I created; Sophie, Brook, Clare, Tilly, and now, Flutter. **

I peered over Tilly's stall door. My eyes were fixed on Flutter. So were Johnny's and Brook's and Soda's and Evie's.

She was a stunning little filly. She was pretty like Tilly, and active and ready-to-go like Nugget.

She'd gotten up and taken her first wobbly steps only an hour ago.

It was as simple as that. She'd sprung up from her comfy position on her hay, and then struggled to walk.

Now she was fully standing, drinking milk from Tilly.

I don't know what it was that made us all amazed to watch her. It's like we were all hypnotized by her cuteness.

Everyone had all gotten a chance to come into Tilly's stall and meet Flutter, but that wasn't for a long time.

Tilly started to get ansy and overprotective of her new foal, especially with so many people crowded in her stall at once.

So then Dr. James shooed us out. But we stuck around and watched over Tilly and Flutter.

Well, us kids did. Hank congratulated me and then left to go meet up with the blacksmith, who was on the other side of the barn.

Janet wished me and Tilly and Flutter good luck and then went to teach her riding lesson for one of her younger students.

Dr. James stayed with us to check on Tilly.

"She's so tiny and cute," Evie said softly. I nodded.

Soda put his arm around me in a cousinly way. "You did good, Soph," he whispered in my ear.

"It wasn't me," I whispered back. "It was Tilly."

"Well, nevertheless, she's a beautiful little girl."

I smiled. "It's hard to believe that Tilly carried her around in her stomach for almost a year. And now here she is, out in the world."

Johnny reached his hand out through the stall's metal bars. Flutter raised her head and pranced over.

She ran her head into his hand so she could meet his touch.

Johnny chuckled and stroked her deer-skin soft muzzle.

"She's a reckless one," Brook said, patting her on top of her head. Then she smiled. "She's kinda like you, Soda."

Soda grinned. "What? No, she's not."

"Is too," Brook teased. "She's anxious and full-of-energy."

"All new-born foals are," Soda clarified.

Brook shrugged. "I dunno. Usually not after the first hour after their birth."

I wiggled out of Soda's grasp and went to stand next to Johnny. I reached over the stall door and ran my hand on her soft ear.

Flutter whinnied. Tilly noticed and then came over from eating her hay.

She gently nudged Flutter out of the way with her nose and took her place in front of the stall door.

I laughed. "Well, it looks like Mama wants her attention, too."

I pat Tilly's gray nose. I leaned close to her. "You've got some responsibility now, huh, girl?"

Tilly jerked her head up and and stuck her nose out in my face.

"You clown," I teased, and pushed her nose down.

Dr. James was on the floor, putting his equipment into his bag.

Suddenly, something shiny in the distance caught my eye. I turned my head to see an ugly sight.

Crystal, Emma, and Sydney were sashaying down the aisle towards us. They were wearing spiffy new riding clothes.

They had on clean vests with light T-shirts underneath, fancy English riding pants, and clearly expensive riding boots.

They had jet-black helmets tucked beneath one of their arms, and all three of then wore their hair pulled back into perfect buns.

It was seriously freaky. It's like they were all clones or triplets.

"Oh, great," I groaned, jerking my head in their direction.

Johnny glanced their way. He rolled his eyes and cursed underneath his breath.

"Who're they?" Brook asked. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Are those the—"

_"Shhh," _I snapped, nodding my head in Dr. James' direction. He didn't know about me and Crystal being rivals.

I was afraid that if he found out that we were working our horses dangerously in the barn that day, he'd say something to Hank about safety issues.

Even though I'm seventeen and clearly know how to take care of my horse well, some people—cough, cough, Crystal—don't.

Brook seemed to understand, because she widened her eyes and slowly nodded.

Crystal walked right up to me and Johnny with a big smile plastered across her sluggish face.

"Hi, Johnny," she said cheerfully, paying no attention to me or Brook and Evie and Soda at all.

"Hi," Johnny grumbled, his arms folded across his chest.

Dr. James noticed Crystal and her girls standing there and got up from his bag. "Hello, Crystal. Emma. Sydney," he said. "How're you girls today?"

"We're good," the all answered at the same time. They totally _were _clones.

"Have you girls seen the new foal?" Dr. James asked, gesturing towards the stall.

Crystal played dumb. "Why, no, I haven't. I heard that there would be a new foal at the barn, but I didn't know when he or she was coming."

Brook and I shared a glance. I told her about the first day when I met Crystal, and how she "thought" she was going to buy Flutter.

"Sophie, why don't you show Crystal, Emma, ans Sydney Tilly's foal?" Dr. James asked me. Crystal smiled innocently at that.

I wanted to say, "Um, can I not? I don't want that _evil witch_ or her recruits coming near Tilly _or _my foal, because she's not getting they're not getting their hands on Flutter. And _they _were the ones who antagonized Tilly and almost hurt Flutter while she was still growing in Tilly's womb." _  
_

But I couldn't _ever _say _anything _like that. I would get in big trouble with Dr. James for being rude, _and _he would demand to know how Crystal almost hurt Flutter.

"Okay," I said sternly, "but you can't come into the stall. My horse was getting a little antsy and overprotective of her foal before."

"Oh, nonsense," Dr. James insisted, "she'll be fine. Just make it a quick visit, just to be on the safe side." That's it. I was f**king screwed.

I grunted low enough so that Dr. James couldn't hear. But Crystal did, and when Dr. James wasn't looking, she smirked at me.

I opened the stall door, silently praying that Tilly would remember Crystal, but not in a good way.

"Just try not to make a lot of movements," I warned as I stepped inside the stall.

Dr. James, Johnny, Brook, Evie, and Soda watched as Crystal, Emma, and Sydney casually made their way inside.

Tilly lifted her head from her hay pile.

"Tilly," I said in a cooing but slightly desperate voice, "you remember Crystal, don't you?"

I had pleading eyes. I wonder if Tilly or anyone else noticed. "She's here to see Flutter." Flutter, who was drinking milk from Tilly, didn't notice a thing.

Crystal reached her hand out to pet Tilly, but Tilly flinched and jumped out of the way of her hand. Flutter ducked her head and moved out of Tilly's way.

Tilly moved to the corner of her stall, and she blocked Flutter behind her.

I smiled to myself, happy that Tilly _did_ remember Crystal. But Crystal scowled.

"What's the matter with her?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

We all stared at her, and she quickly changed her tone. "Uh . . . I mean, why is she acting scared around me?"

_Probably because you scared the s**t out of her, _I thought angrily.

"She may not be used to new visitors," Dr. James said, ushering us out if the stall.

"Sorry that didn't work out," I said with fake concern. "But she was a little antsy before."

Crystal started to narrow her eyes at me, but then changed her mind and smiled. "No problem. Horses misbehave sometimes."

"Uh huh," I said. "So do their riders."

Crystal huffed and sashayed away with Emma and Sydney.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to the stall. I focused back on cute little Flutter.


	19. Chapter 18: Flutter the Foal

**I just wanted to say, thank you guys for your reviews on the last chapter, especially Just Obsessed! When I saw your review, it made me LOL! I'm sure you were kidding, because Sophie explains why she couldn't of said what she thought to Crystal afterwards. But still, that was pretty funny! Okay, so in this chapter, it's like five or six days after Flutter was born, and she and her mom are out in their own pen away from the other horses. And Flutter's being her cute little self, putting on a show for everyone! I hope you enjoy, guys. Don't forget to review!**

The next week, after school and on the weekend, I took Johnny, Evie, and Clare with me to the stables to see Tilly and Flutter.

This was Clare's first time meeting the foal. I didn't get to take her with Kathy on Sunday because she had soccer practice.

Hank lead us around back to the corrals and fields. The first time I went into the fields was a year ago, when I first came to Red Creek Farms.

It was the day I re-found Tilly grassing with the other horses. It was also when I found out that she was first pregnant with Flutter.

We walked along the back path that led to the big corrals near the fields. Tilly was in the one closest to the field.

She was right by the side gate, her head over to fence and her ears pricked forward.

I felt bad that she couldn't grass with the other horses, but Flutter was to young to be with the other horses. They may try to hurt her.

Flutter wouldn't be able to go into the fields until she was at least two or three months old.

She could eat grass if she wanted to, but day-old foals don't get interested in grass that easily.

But Flutter didn't have a problem being singled out with her mom. She pranced around her corral happily, exploring her new sights.

Tilly didn't pay any attention to Flutter. She gazed off into the distance, watching the far away horses.

I walked up to the fence and propped my elbows up. "Tilly," I said, making clucking noises.

Her ears moved at the sound of my voice, but she didn't look in my direction. She hardly looked at me at all.

"_Til-_ly," I cooed, reaching my hand over the fence.

Flutter cantered over to us from the far end of the corral. She slowed to a speeding trot and came right up to the fence.

Like her mother, she stuck her tiny nose through the gap in the fence and tugged an my sweatshirt with her teeth.

"Aww!" Clare gushed, racing to my side. "How adorable!"

"She's a cutie, isn't she?" Hank spoke from behind us. I looked back and smiled at him. His eyes glowed.

"The cutest foal I've ever _seen__!" _Clare squeaked. Her brow furrowed, and she turned to me. "Probably the only."

I laughed. "Well, do you like what you see? Tilly did good, didn't she?" I bragged.

"She's beautiful," Clare said softly. She pat Flutter's nose, and Flutter tried to grab the sleeve of her shirt.

"And a rascal!" Clare added, jerking her arm back.

I snorted. "No kidding. Most energetic foal ever."

Flutter moved her head away from the fence and bounded over to Tilly.

Tilly _finally _moved when Flutter ran into her side. Tilly moved her head and brought it down to meet Flutter's.

Flutter took off, galloping around the corral and getting her energy out.

"You should've named her Prancer, Soph," Johnny said, coming up on my right. "Just look at her go!"

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd be this way?" I asked, facing him.

He shrugged. "Don't know. You can just tell."

I probably could've guessed that Flutter would be fast. Both of her parents were Quarter Horses, after all.

Tilly was a champion barrel racer in rodeos, and Nugget was used in cow roping competitions.

Two Quarter Horse parents equals double the speed for Flutter.

Just watching her little hooves go was enough to make _me _tired.

"I probably could've," I said to Johnny. "But it's just not what I was looking for."

"What do you mean? With names for Flutter?" Clare asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about a name for the foal that had something to do with Nugget, like Lucky or, Prancer. But what about something that had to do with _Tilly, _you know?"

"Like Flutter," Johnny said.

"Yes, or Angel. That was my second choice," I told him.

Johnny took a second glance at Flutter. "Well, she does run really swiftly. And gracefully."

I never thought I would hear my boyfriend say "gracefully" in his life.

"She does have a nice run," Clare agreed, "even for a foal."

Flutter ran through the middle of her pen and kicked her hind legs in the air.

"Whoa!" we all exclaimed, and then started laughing.

Tilly staff at Flutter for a few seconds, and then fully moved away from her side of the fence.

Flutter slowed her trot down and then fast-walked up to Tilly. Tilly dipped her head down, and then Flutter trotted away again.

Tilly followed her at an easy pace. Flutter picked up a slow canter as Tilly sped up her trot to keep up with her foal.

They circled around the corral, bringing a slow breeze as they pasted.

Flutter then sped up and galloped away from Tilly. But that was only for a few seconds, because Tilly caught up with Flutter in a few strides of her canter.

We watched little Flutter run on her long, skinny legs. She was leading Tilly all over the place.

Finally, Tilly had enough and slowed down to a steady walk. She stopped near the gate and dropped her head to the ground.

She started munching of small bits of grass. Flutter trotted up to Tilly's side and slid to a halt.

She tried to get her mom's attention by pawing the ground, but Tilly wouldn't look her way.

Flutter suddenly leaned back on her hind legs and lifted her front hooves up and little off the ground.

Then she did it a second time, except with more energy. She pushed off the ground and reared!

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. "Hank, did you see that?"

"Five days old and she reared," he said, chuckling. "Look at that."

Flutter let out a high whinny and then settled herself. She walked over to Tilly and drank some milk.

"She's a wild one," Clare said, laughing to herself.

When Clare and Hank weren't looking, Johnny pulled me close to him and pecked my lips.

I smiled. "What was that for?" I whispered to him. He grinned and shrugged. "I don't know. We just haven't kissed in a while."

My smile went goofy and I blushed and looked down. That was a sweet thing to do.

One of my arms dangled behind the fence, and I grabbed Johnny's hand. He held on tight.

"Flutter's like a natural racer," Clare remarked, now looking at the tired Flutter having her lunch.

"Yeah," I said. "She'll be great in sports one day."

Flutter stopped drinking milk from Tilly and brushed up against her side. Then she changed her mind and walked over to us.

"Hi, pretty girl," I cooed, reaching my free hand through the fence.

Flutter walk up to my open hand and rubbed her face on it.

I laughed. "What are you _doing_?" I asked.

I stroked her soft muzzle, and she whinnied happily.


	20. Chapter 19: Let's Drive

The days went by quickly, and then the days turned into weeks. Week after week, my life had kinda turned into a routine.

I'd go to school during the week, and then when the week came to an end, on Friday nights, my gang and I would meet up at my cousin's house.

We'd usually go hang at The Dingo or catch a movie at the drive-in. Or the girls and I would go bowling.

Whenever we were with our gang, Johnny and I could be spotted easily, holding hands. Then when our night was over, we'd both go home together, dazed and tired.

When we were alone in the evenings, there was kissing. Lots.

On Saturday mornings, I'd get up and make breakfast for Johnny and myself. Evie came over almost every weekend morning to help cook and eat with us.

I have to admit, it was fun having one of my best friends as a neighbor. Then we'd go off to the barn to see Tilly and Flutter.

Flutter had increased in size a little bit, her lanky legs getting longer. She was spunky and active, always tearing through her corral that she shard with her mother.

As for Tilly, she'd _finally _lost all of her extra baby weight, so now wherever Flutter ran, she could keep up with her. Just barley. Flutter was still pretty fast all by herself.

We'd spend a few hours at the barn, and we'd go home at noon, sometimes stopping to get lunch on the way.

Usually Johnny and I would go out by ourselves later at night. He'd take me to some pub that I never even knew existed, and soon after, we'd go for a moonlight walk in the park, or we'd lie on our backs in the lot, holding hands and looking up at the stars.

Thinking about spending so much time with Johnny was wonderful, and magical, and it made me fizzy with happiness. But it also made me worry, and it sent chills down my spine.

It's because our first anniversary was drifting closer and closer, and now it was only a few weeks away. I wonder what plans Johnny had up his sleeve.

Sundays were my workdays at the barn. I had to be there at 8:00, and since I would be riding, I couldn't eat a heavy breakfast.

So I'd grab a banana and be off, waiting outside my building for Soda to come pick me up. Johnny'd go with the gang while I was at work.

I'd work half of my day feeding and watering horses, and mucking out stalls. I'd also help younger students get ready for their lessons, too.

Then on the other half of the day, I'd lunge a horse or two, and then I'd rap up the day by riding for an hour.

Hank still didn't think it was a good idea to ride Tilly _just _yet, since Flutter wasn't old enough to be by herself. He did say that we could try riding Tilly _with _Flutter sometime, though.

Despite the Tilly-riding news, Hank let me ride a brand-new horse Red Creek.

He was an eight-year-old Thoroughbred chestnut named "Rocket Through The Sky". That was his show name, so we just called him Rocket.

He had smooth paces and was easy to control for an eight-year-old horse. They're usually frisky and wild.

I had yet to deal with Crystal and her Recruits when they came to the barn.

Brook was coming to visit at the end of every month now, and she stayed for the weekend.

Johnny turned eighteen. Clare had turned seventeen the week before Flutter arrived.

Everything was running smoothly. Until one Sunday morning, when Soda came to pick me up for work.

"Hey, Soph," he said, as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Soda." I strapped my seat belt on, and we were off.

"Listen, Soph, we need to talk."

I turned to Soda. He didn't sound right. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just . . . there's a little problem with me driving you to work."

I looked at him, puzzled. "There is?"

"Yes. I think it's about time you got your driver's license, Soph."

I bit my lip. Drive?

"You're seventeen-years-old," Soda continued, "you're well old enough to drive by now. And there's a vehicle department that Steve and I know of. I could probably get you a discount—"

"Whoa, slow down there, Soda," I interrupted. "Do you even think I'm ready? I've never driven before, not even when I could get a learner's permit."

"Sure," Soda said. "If you're confident about driving a car. I was, and now I work at a gas station!"

I snorted. "I think my job will always be with horses, Soda."

"C'mon, Sophie," Soda begged. "At least give it a fair shot."

I sighed. "Alright, I guess if you say so . . ."

"Great!" Soda sounded relieved. "That went well."

My brow furrowed. "Are you happy that I'm going to learn how to drive so that you don't have to slave me around anymore?"

Soda's smile went away. "What? No!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "_Really_?"

"Okay . . . yes, maybe a little."

I shoved him. "Soda!"

"It's just that you're _old _enough to be driving! You've been old enough for more than a year, now! I don't think a seventeen-year-old should have to be carpooled."

"Well, what about Johnny? He's eighteen."

"Don't make this about Johnny," he warned. "This is about you. And you know that he doesn't have any money saved up to take a driving course. And why didn't you ask him yourself? He's _your _boyfriend."

"I don't like to make him feel bad," I reminded him.

He sighed. "Look, Clare's about to take her driving test, and she's nervous, too. Maybe if you take yours first and let her know how _easy _it is, she'll feel more relaxed."

I eyed him. "Did you come up with that idea?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't want Clare feeling unsafe for her first lesson. The open road's the real deal."

I was silent. Soda cared about Clare's safety? Hmm . . . this could get interesting. "You care about Clare, don't you, Soda?"

He looked at me in a funny way. "'Course I do. She's my friend. Actually, no, not even. She's more like my little sister."

Ooh. That wasn't good. Usually when a boy felt so close to a girl that she could be his sister, there wouldn't be any romantic relationship involved.

I wouldn't tell Clare. "That's sweet," I bluffed.

"Thanks," Soda said. "It's true, though."

We turned down the street, and up ahead we saw the barn's sign.

**"Welcome to Red Creek Farm" **

Soda turned right and pulled into the barn's rocky parking lot.

I grabbed my bag in the backseat and hopped out.

"So do you want me to arrange a lesson down at the department?" Soda called over the truck's engine. "I could head down there now."

"Sure!" I called. "Tell me everything later!"

"Alright, see ya, kiddo!" Soda waved and then vroomed away.

**(. . . .)**

Soda drove with me to the driving course the next Saturday. After a week of studying for my test, I felt as ready as I could be. But I was still jittery about

driving.

We'd gone to the vehicle department the day before, and the lady there got me all set up to take a driving test the next day.

I was supernervous as we pulled up to the curb. There we lots of other cars there and there was a set of orange traffic cones on the road.

They twisted and turned and curved.

"Those cones look really closed in," I pointed out to Soda.

He shrugged. "It usually looks that way from a distance."

"So this is phase one of my test?" I asked.

"Yup. First you have to drive and maneuver through the cones, and then you go out on to the real, open road. Finally, you go back to the vehicle department

for the paper-quiz."

I sighed. "Oh, I hope I pass this thing."

"Don't worry," Soda assured me. "You will. Your a straight A's student in school. If you can master _this _test, then I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can't do."

I smiled. "Thanks, Soda. That means a lot."

"Now, are you ready to get out there?"

"Nope."

Soda rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are." He got out of the car and dragged me with him.

There where four women dressed in identical bright bluish-gray work shirts and bash skirts. They all held clipboards and were marking down the people on the

road's every move in the car. There was also a super-fiscal man standing there with them.

I tried to swallow a lump that had formed in my throat.

"Hi," one of the women said, coming over to us. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, we're here for Sophie Curtis' lesson?" Soda said.

The woman flipped through papers in her clipboard. "Oh, yes. Your lesson's scheduled for three o'clock."

"That's right."

"Okay, well, Sophie, you just come with me and we'll get you started," she said to me.

I turned back to Soda with a pleading look. _I'm freaking here._

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. _You'll be fine._

I sighed and pushed on ahead. "Let's go," I said as the woman followed me.

I might as well get it over with.

**For all of you older readers who may have their driver's license, I apologize for making any mistakes with the driving test in here. I'm not exactly sure what a happens, since I'm not even a teenager yet and I no nothing about driving. But the next chapter is when Sophie actually has to take the driving course, so if any of you have e passed your tests and now drive, ****_please_****review and let me know what goes on. Or anyone who knows, don't hesitate to correct my mistakes. Thanks guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20: Driving Test

**Hey guys! So, like I've said in the previous chapter of ****_Trying to be a Good Girl_****, I have no idea what you do when you take a driving test. I have 5 more years to go until I find out. The legal driving age in my state is 17, not 16. So, like I've said before, I'm so sorry if I get anything wrong. This is just how I'm going to go with the chapter. Please review if I left any mistakes with the driving course. Thank you, and now here's the next chapter; **

"Okay, Sophie. Can you tell me where the parking break/emergency break is?"

I sat in the driver's seat of a cheap navy-blue Chevrolet with Malinda, the driving instructor lady, in the passenger's seat beside me.

I moved my legs and feet and pointed down, at the big pedal in the center of the bottom of the car.

"And can you tell me where the foot break is?"

I repeated the same process, except I pointed to the smaller pedal beside the break pedal.

"Emergency flashers?" I pointed to the stick attached next to the steering wheel, which controlled the blinker and a bunch of the car's other parts.

"And headlights?" I pointed to a light symbol on the stick.

"Okay, good. Now listen, I'm a simple teacher. I don't bite, I don't yell, I don't scream, 'kay?"

I giggled nervously. "Got it."

"This is a very simple test. Driving is easy. It's right turns, it's left turns, and lanes change. And keep your eyes focused at all times."

My ears rang. She just basically admitted to me that the driving test was simple and easy!

Maybe I could do this. I was so glad learned Driver's Ed in school.

"Okay, let's get started. We'll do the cones first. Pull onto the beginning of the course please, Sophie."

I stuck the keys in the slot and turned them towards me. The engine got into motion, and I cautiously stepped on the gas pedal.

The car squeaked, and I quickly moved my foot off the pedal for a mirosecond. Then I put my foot back on the pedal and pressed down.

The car slowly moved forward. I easily pulled over to the start of the cones course. It went all over the place.

"Sophie, all you need to do is just follow the cones around the course. You'll see when you need to turn and stop and everything else."

She clicked her pen. "You may begin . . . now."

I put the car in drive, and then I put my foot down on the gas pedal. We slowly moved forward.

I moved my foot down more, and then the car sped up to thirty miles an hour.

I drove us along the curvy road, constantly moving the car along the swervy cones.

When the road finally straightened out, I had to turn left and right pretty quickly, using my blinkers. Then I swerved again.

Finally, the curving was over. We made it up to the checkered finish line, like on a race way.

Malinda was writing something down on the clipboard. When she was finished, she looked up at me with a smile.

"Congratulations, Sophie," she said. "You have completed the first part of your driving test. Well done!"

I grinned and muttered "Yes," as I made a fist and brought it down.

I drove off the course so that the next car would be able to finish. I drove up to all of the other cars waiting to get onto the course.

"Okay, so the first part of your test is completed," Malinda said happily. "But now here comes the real challenge: driving on the _open_ road."

Her words echoed in my head. _Driving on the open road. On the open road . . ._ Suddenly I heard faded car horns and crashing sounds.

_Stop it, _I commanded myself. _For God's sakes, she's just testing you. You're not gonna die like Uncle Darrel and Aunt Pearl._

I hated myself for comparing myself to my deceased aunt and uncle, especially for Pony's sake. He was only thirteen when they died.

I always got mad at myself when I worried about stupid things, for some reason. I mean, what's there to be scared of?

_It's just the road, _I calmly told myself. _You just need to focus on the road. There is nothing but the road. _

" . . . Sophie?" Malinda asked with concern.

I shook my head various times. "Wha? Huh?" I stammered. I moaned. "I am so sorry, Malinda. I guess I just got a little distracted."

"That's quite alright," she said. "Just as long as you don't do it on the road." She smiled. "Don't worry. I know the open road may seem scary at first , but

there's really nothing to worry about, I promise."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Okay," I said softly.

I inched the car forward, and then I pulled off the cone course. We were on our way now.

Malinda made me drive all over town. It's pretty small, so I could see way.

I took us past the grocery store and the drugstore. We passed by the bowling alley, a DQ, the mall (yes, Tulsa had a small. For _Socs_).

The Dingo, the drive-in, the thrift shop, the DX, Rusty's, my high school, and two others that were middle and elementary.

Basically Malinda made me drive all over _our _side, the Est side, which was Greaser territory.

And then she drove into our neighborhood area. We drove past the park and the lot, and we passed by Johnny's old house (the _horror_).

Then we drove down my block, and we passed my cousin's house. I was told to make a U-turn soon after that, and then we headed down the block and out of

my neighborhood.

Then we drove through town again, into _another_ neighborhood, except this one wasn't in Greaser territory. From the looks of the three-story mansions, I could

easily tell we were on the West side. Socie's territory.

I felt disgusted as we passed by these upper-class house and mansions. You would _never _see these kind of houses were I'm from.

It mad me upset, because who wouldn't want to live in one of these houses? My poor cousins deserved it more than anyone, and Johnny definitely did, too.

All he wears is denim sometimes, for crying out loud! I knew I'd want to live in these houses, too.

As we drove down the street, I wasn't really surprised when I saw Cherry and Marcia and some other girl walking back from their neighborhood pond.

They stopped when they saw my car coming up. Cherry squinted at the car, and I could see her studying my face.

But then Marcia recognized me before she could, and she started to frantically waving at me.

I could hear her shouting "Hey, Sophie!" Out the car. Cherry started waving, too.

As we approached, I nodded toward Malinda, who was busy writing on her clipboard, as if to say, "I'm taking my driving test!".

Cherry seemed to understand, because she stopped waving and gave me a thumbs up.

But the other girl didn't wave or call my name or say anything to me. In fact, I didn't even recognize her.

But as we drove past them, and I got a good look at her face, I saw her smirking at me.

My heart beat quickened, and my stomach flipped. I'd recognize that look _anywhere. _

Crystal.

**Ohh kay, that's the chapter, guys! First, I know you don't drive _that _much when you're taking a road test, but I wanted to make this one a little diffident. Also, I hope you liked Sophie's thinking of "Focus on the road, there is nothing but the road" which I got from the one and only, Spongebob Squarepants. I got "inspired" to use it because my sister's currently watching it downstairs now. As for the end of the chapter? Well, I better be getting a lot of reviews! ;) Thanks for reading, guys. I'll be back with more next week!**


	22. Chapter 21: Mean Girl

**Hey guys, this is a brand new chapter that draws the line with Crystal. This time she's taken it too far, and someone physically gets hurt. This song is to help all of you guys out there who are having a rough time in school. Trust me, I know what it's like to get bullied. It sucks, and I know that sometimes it feels like nothing is going to look up for you. But guys, that's where you need to put a stop to it. The next time someone bullies you, don't wait. Tell an adult right away. They want to help you. That's what they're there for. Just stay strong, and believe in yourself. Those bullies don't know you at all. They're always doing this kind of thing because of their feelings. They're just no good, but don't ever let them make you feel that way again. And yes, even older girls, like our good friend, Sophie, could tell an adult. Now she'll finally realize that it's the right time. Or will someone _else _recognize Crystal's ways? Read to find out!**

_I won't let it get to me no more_

_I don't wanna feel this way_

_I can't believe I let it get so far_

_No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know about me?_

_Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm just gonna comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_You no longer run my world_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm just gonna comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_**  
**

_You no longer run my world_

**"Mean Girls"- Rachel Crow**

Crystal. Crystal, Crystal, Crystal. How I hated that girl's name. Why did she have to be apart of my life? Why did I even let her?

She's just so . . . evil and manipulative!

No, you know what? She's a hypocrite, that's what she is, goddammit. She acts all sweet and innocent around the grown ups, but she's just a nasty girl to us!

She could've trampled me a few months ago, or even worse, she could've seriously injured pregnant Tilly.

I know it was supposed to be a happy occasion, because yes, I did pass my driving exam. Woo-hoo! And even bigger, I got my driver's license! Yay!

Now I had the total freedom of going wherever I wanted to. And I could also test-drive the cars Soda and Steve fixed at the DX.

But just the slightest thought of that nasty girl . . . it made me seethe.

How can I even _try_ to be a good girl if _she's _getting under my skin all the time?

That wasn't even the worst part about Crystal. She rides at the same barn as me, for crying out loud!

Riding is my stress reliever. It's when I'm at peace. It's the second time when I'm on cloud 9, besides Johnny saying something really sweet about me.

And Johnny's another reason why she's pushing my buttons.

Crystal likes Johnny, but he's _my _boyfriend. So she gives me a hard time because I'm dating him _instead_ of her.

Well guess what? Newsflash! He's _mine. _

Just as I thought things couldn't _possibly _get any worse, what do you think happens? I really need to stop doubting myself.

I went to the barn the next day on Sunday. After I'd finished my stable work, I saddled Rocket up and led him into the outdoor ring.

Tilly was watching me from the far end of her corral. When she saw us come out, she whinnied. Flutter, who was growing rapidly now, whinnied along

with her mother. She knew who I was now.

I walked Rocket to the mounting block in the center of the ring and swung onto his back. I stuck my feet in the long strips.

"Okay buddy, let's go," I said. I clucked to Rocket and he started walking.

I tied my reins around my saddle horn while I put my riding hat on. Then I took the reins to control Rocket.

I held them out and away from me and steered him onto the right side of the track. We walked around a few times to warm him up.

But Rocket was eager and he wanted to ride. He tried to trot a few times, but I pulled the reins back on him.

"You eager beaver, take it easy," I said, giving him a pat on the neck.

Rocket had the habit of jerking his head forward when he wanted a long rein. He shook his head a lot as we walked around.

I jerked the reins back. "Rocket," I warned, "stop." He behaved a little better after that. But he was still antsy.

Finally I gave in and led him to a trot. I sat back in the saddle and squeezed the sides of Rocket's stomach with my legs so I could balance.

Rocket knew this meant he had to press on. We trotted on the track around the ring, and then we started going down the center a few times.

Just as I was about to change direction, a black gelding emerged from the stable, and on top of him was a funky-looking rider.

I groaned as I slowed Rocket to a stop.

Crystal walked Magic up to the arena's gate, and then dismounted so she could unlatch it. For once, her recruits weren't by her side.

She closed the gate and led Magic into the ring.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "Are you stopped because you're ashamed to ride now since I'm around?"

I slowed Rocket to a stop. I halted him, and he back tracked a little bit.

"Very funny. Last time I checked, you aren't the World Champion of horse-back riding in the Summer Olympics."

"Yeah, well I'm starting small first," she shot back. "First I'm looking to be the state champion in Hunt Seat Equestrian, and _then _the Olympics. Try and compete

with that."

I looked at her funny. "You know, Crystal, I really don't care. It's not like I wake up every day to impress you, because trust me, that would be an_ awful_

experience. Just ask one of your little recruits, Emma or Sydney."

Crystal rolled her eyes at my comment and stepped onto the mounting block.

I smiled in satisfaction and kicked Rocket's side. He leaped forward to a fast trot, and I changed direction at the next corner that came up.

Rocket went speedy-fast. He was eager and he wanted to just go.

It wasn't long before we were speeding around the ring at a canter. Rocket was smooth and easy, and I could sit back and move with the pace of his canter.

We rode down the center of the ring, and then I halted Rocket to a stand still. He skidded and then stopped.

I steered to the left and then squeezed with my right leg. Rocket slowly moved to the side, and then around and around again.

I held onto the saddle horn as we moved in fast motion. Then I pulled the reins back with my free hand, and Rocket stopped.

"Good boy," I cooed, leaning down and patting his shoulder. "You're getting to be a very good reiner!"

I walked Rocket back onto the track just as Crystal and Magic cantered by us. They were _way _too close, and Rocket shuttered and lay his ears back a little bit.

"Hey, Rocket, stop," I said, giving him a little kick. I trotted to the center of the ring again.

"Hey, Crystal!" I called, and Rocket fidgeted a little bit at my loudness. "You'd better not be playing your dumb games again!"

Crystal stopped Magic's canter and began to post the trot. "Who, me?" she asked, making it seem like a dumb question. "I would never do anything like that!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah, sure. I'll believe that when I _lose _fifty IQ points."

"Whatever, Sophie. Stop being so uptight, and then maybe people will like you better."

My face flamed. "Yeah, like I'll _ever _take advice from _you_."

I lifted my reins up to the right and squeezed my legs. Rocket took off onto the track with a canter.

We went around two times, and then Rocket slowed to a walk. I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Just as I started to trot again, I saw Janet and Stacy appear from the barn. Janet was holding a bunch of saddle pads in her arms.

Rocket picked up a canter and rode around the ring.

"Hey, Sophie!" Stacy called, waving.

"Sophie! Can you c'mere a sec?" Janet called. "I need your opinions on these here saddle pads." She lifted them up.

I was riding to the corner farthest away from them. And then everything happened to fast.

I hear faint calls of my name before it happened. "Sophie, watch out! Crystal, control your horse!"

Crystal came charging at us from cutting across the ring and then drove Magic up almost beside us and . They were riding too close on the outside track.

And then I saw Rocket's ears lay back, and he grunted a few times. I tried to pull back on the reins, but he wouldn't stop cantering. He went faster.

Shouting at Crystal wouldn't help anything, so I just had to hold on.

And then Rocket started bucking. He jumped in the air and pranced around. I could hear his hooves pound against the hard ground, covered by dirt.

I gripped my saddle horn tightly. "Stop, boy!" I ordered Rocket. But he wasn't listening.

"Sophie! Crystal, what are you _doing_?"

Suddenly, Rocket _did _stop. But it was at the wrong time. He stopped jumping and skidded to a halt. But he dipped his head forward as he stopped.

"WHOA!" I barley had any time to make a sound.

Rocket's bottom went up, his head went down, and I went flying off in front of him. I swear I did a flip in the air.

My left leg broke my fall. I hit the hard ground side-ways with a big _thud. _I heard a cracking sound as I was in motion, but I couldn't tell wear it was coming from.

My chin slammed down on the ground instead of my head, and I was grateful for it. I rolled onto my stomach, and then everything came to a stand-still.

"Owww," I moaned as soon as I came back to reality.

My hat's strap pulled against my throat, and my messy braided pigtails were in my face.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain coming from my left leg. It was right in the center, between my knee and my ankle.

I sucked in a breath and tried to move up. But then a whole _wave_ of pain washed over my leg, and I gasped and didn't move a muscle.

I lay back down on my stomach. The pain from my leg was unbearable, and I was too stunned and was still trying to process what just went on.

Then I began to cry into the dirt. It was probably all over my face by now, anyway.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. I looked up into the sunlight, and made out the form of a girl. It was Stacy.

"Stacy!" I cried, trying to move.

"Sophie!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Nooo," I sobbed, pointing at my backside. "My leg. It hurts soo much! I t-think I might of b-broke it." Big sobs burbled up.

" . . . the hell's the matter with you?!" I suddenly hear Janet yelling. At Crystal.

"I, uh . . ."

"You what?" Janet demanded. "What could've _possibly_ been going through that head ofyours at that moment?! Where you thinking, 'Oh, I know! I'll purposely _hurt _someone today!' Because yes, Crystal, that's _exactly _what you did. You're in big trouble."

Oh, man. Janet sounded furious. Even through my pain, I felt all warm and tingly inside for Janet having yelled at Crystal.

I saw another shadow overlap Stacy's.

"Sophie! My God, are you alright? Does anything hurt? Did you hit your head?" Janet bent down to take a look at me.

"N-no," I cried, "my chin saved my head. But my leg . . ." My tears were still pouring out. "_Oww, _it _really_ h-hurts!"

"Okay, okay," Janet said. "Can you move it at all?"

"N-no. I tried, but whenever I move it, the pain only g-gets worse." Tears stained my face.

"Okay, okay," Janet said, sounding much like a grandmother. "Stacy, you stay right there with her. I'm going to go call an ambulance."

Janet walked in front of me and jogged to the gate.

"W-wait!" I called through my tears. "Where's Rocket?! Is he OKAY?"

"He's right over there," Stacy said calmly, pointing behind me. I was able to turn my head and looked to where Stacy was pointing.

Unfortunately, Crystal had dismounted and was holding Rocket's reins in one hand, and Magic's reins in the other.

I was in so much shock that I didn't stop myself from shouting at Crystal.

"Get away from my horse!" I shouted. "You caused this! I don't want you near him now!"

Crystal looked at me as if I was crazy, and Rocket was staring at me with his big, black eyes. Big black eyes. _Johnny. _Johnny!

"Jan!" I shouted, towards the barn's direction. "Give my cousin Sodapop a call at work! His number's on the wall in the office! Tell him to tell Two-Bit to come!"

I knew that Two-Bit was hanging with Pony and Johnny today. Dally was off at Buck's.

"Okay, Sophie!" she called.

"Hurry, Jan!" Stacy shouted as she despaired into the barn.

**I have to end this one on a cliffhanger too, guys. Sorry about that. I want to see some reviews on this, okay? A lot, if you would. Only a few more chapters left in _Trying to be a Good Girl_!**


	23. Chapter 22: Don't You Worry

**Hey** **hey**** guys! Just keep in mind that there's only a few more chapters left in ****_Trying to be a Good Girl_****. I know, I know! I don't want it to end, either. But hey, as Robert Frost once wrote, "Nothing Gold Can Stay." ;) Just had to get that down. At least this story is longer than _Changes for Sophie_, right? And believe me, I love writing this story as much as you guys love reading it. So for the final chapters, please, please. PLEASE review. Seriously, it would mean the world to me. And things get a lot easier for Sophie, too, so that's good. But right now, I'll let you guys find out what's going on at the hospital . . . **

"_Ow. _OWW!" I yelped as the nurse moved my leg onto a soft, blue pillow.

She had rolled up my itchy jean's sleeve and examined my leg.

"Sorry, sweetie," she apologized gently. "This should help position your leg a little better."

I wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. My face was a mess of tear stains and dust.

"Well, Sophie, for one thing, you definitely broke your leg," Dr. Harper said.

I frowned. _Nooo_, _really? _I thought sarcastically. _I wonder why I heard a cracking sound coming from my leg! _

There was no telling what I'd think when I was in great pain. I needed a break; this was my third time in a hospital, not counting the time when I was born.

"But you also scraped-up your face a little bit when you fell," she finished.

I looked at her, confused. "I did?"

She handed me a hand mirror. "Take a look."

I lifted the mirror up in front of my face. I gaped at my scraped chin, cheek, and nose. There was even a little cut at the bottom of my chin that was bleeding.

I couldn't stop staring at the raw skin almost all over my face. And I also had a fat lip.

"How did I get a fat lip?" I asked, lifting the mirror down.

"You must've bitten it when you fell," Dr. Harper replied. "Didn't you say your chin hit the ground instead of your head?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's it. You were probably in so much shock and pain because of your leg that you didn't even realize doing something as little as biting your lip."

"I guess so," I sighed.

"You're very lucky you didn't hit your head," Dr. Harper went on. "Your chin saved you from a very bad concussion."

"Yeah, I guessed that."

"Were you wearing a helmet while you were riding?"

I paused. "Um . . ." To my luck, Jan came into the room before I could answer the question.

"Hey, Soph," she said gently. "How ya feelin'?" She had ridden with me in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Not good," I moaned. "My leg hurts a _lot_."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Jan said, rubbing my back. "It'll feel a little better once you get your cast on."

"_If _I get my cast on," I grumbled under my breath. "This exam is taking for_ever_!"

Jan sighed. "I know, Sophie. Just try and sit tight, okay? I'll bear through it with ya."

I nodded. "How's Rocket?" I suddenly asked. "I didn't get to see him when . . . Crystal took him into the barn. Is he alright?"

Jan smiled. "Yes, don't worry, he's completely fine. He was just a little bit anxious after that big black horse got so close to him. His name is Magic, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Jan shook her head. "Man, that Crystal. There's gonna be a big punishment waiting for her when I get back there."

I tried not to look overjoyed. "What are you gonna do to her?"

"Well, I'll start with banning her from the barn for a week, and she's definitely going to come and apologize to you for what she did. I don't know what's wrong with her, or why she would even _think _about trying to pull off a stupid and dangerous stunt like that."

I looked down at my legs, one covered up by my jeans and the other red and swollen.

Tears stung my eyes again. But this time, it wasn't because of my throbbing leg; it was because of Crystal bullying me.

I sniffed and let my tears fall. Jan frowned and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, honey. Your leg'll be okay, I promise you."

"No," I sniffed, "it's not about my leg." Jan looked concerned. "This . . . isn't the first time Crystal's done something like this. It's a long story . . ."

I finally confessed to Jan about Crystal. I told her everything, right from the start; how she hated me being Johnny's girl, how she insulted and offended me by calling me names and saying s**t about me, and how she almost hurt me and Tilly.

I cried it all out, and because I was hurting two different ways, there was a lot of tears.

Jan was right there beside me to comfort me. It was nice that she cared about me this way.

When I calmed don a little bit, Jan pulled a tissue out of the box on the side table next to my bed.

She handed it to me and I cleaned up my face.

"Are you done crying everything out, Soph?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm done." I suddenly felt embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, no need to be sorry, Sophie, things happen," Jan said. "I'm going to make sure that Hank knows about this."

"Crystal was really mean to me," I whispered sadly.

"Yes, I know, honey," Jan said softly. "But Sophie, you need to understand this; why do you think kids bully others?"

"Because they're messed-up?"

Jan almost smiled, but she managed to suppress it. "I'm serious, Soph."

"Because they have problems?"

"Well . . . that's sometimes it. Kids could have problems and maybe they were once victims of bullying themselves. So that's why they're mean to everyone. They feel self-conscious, and they just don't want to get hurt again like they did before. So they hurt others instead. But other times, it's because they're jealous of what they _don't_ have. And the person who they're jealous _of_? They'll do anything to make their lives miserable."

"Like with me," I said. Except this case was completely different.

Crystal was Middle Class, and she had almost everything she wanted. She had a family with good wealth and lived in a beautiful three-story mansion.

She had a nice car and could afford riding lessons and she boarded her own horse.

Me, on the other hand, barley had any of that.

I lived in a tiny apartment. I didn't have a mom or dad anymore. I drove a truck that was half-fixed. I was even lucky enough to keep my horse _and _foal at Red Creek Farms with the money that I made working at the barn.

But there were something that I had that Crystal didn't; family.

I may not have had parents my whole life, but I did have my cousins.

My three wonderful, loving cousins, who would always look out for me and have my back. I loved them even when they went nuts.

And I had the gang, too. Two-Bit and Steve. Dally. My three best friends, Kathy, Evie, and Clare, whom were like sisters to me.

And even Brook. Maybe we were miles apart, but we would always be the best of friends, through thick and thin, rain or shine.

And of course, I had my amazing, yummy boyfriend, Johnny.

There was no doubt in my mind that we would ever split up, and that's saying something big.

There were so many wonderful things about Johnny that I would never stop loving. We were a team now.

Did Crystal get to spend every day with him? Did she get to live with him? That was a big fat _no. _

And that's why she was trying to ruin my life. All because she didn't have Johnny, and I did.

"Now, Sophie," Jan said, interrupting my thoughts, "here's what you need to understand. Even though you're nearly a grown-up now, do you think it was good or bad that you didn't tell an adult what was going on?"

I groaned. "It was a bad decision. Too bad. I just thought that I could handle it myself. And I didn't know who to go to, because I didn't now what I could do."

Jan squeezed my shoulder. "Aw, Sophie. You can always come to me if you'd like. And heck, this is about anything. If somethin's troublin' ya, or you just wanna talk. I'll always be here."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jan. That really means that world to me."

Just as I said that, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny burst through the door.

"Sophie!" Ponyboy yelled, and flied over to my bed. Jan jumped off the bed just as Pony leapt on. He had his arms wrapped around me in two split seconds.

"Hey, Pony," I said, embracing him.

"I was so worried," he muffled into my pillow. "I knew it was real bad."

"Don't worry," I reassured him.

"Shoot, you scared the devil outta me, Soph," Two-Bit said, coming over to join us.

Pony moved next to me on the bed as Two-Bit reached down to hug me.

"You alright?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little better."

I looked up. Johnny was standing at the foot of my bed, his hands jammed into his coat pockets. Worry was scattered all over his face.

I met his gaze. "Johnny."

Without a command, he walked over to my bed and sat down.

He leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I threw my arms around him. I didn't want to let him go.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Soph," he whispered, his breath hot in my ear.

I tilted my head and rested my good cheek on his small shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

I leaned back, keeping my hands clasped Johnny's arms. I looked at the three boys.

"This isn't any of your guys' fault."

Two-Bit sighed. "Soda called me saying that he got a call from the barn. Somethin' about you fallin' off your horse . . ." He shook his head. "What the hell happened?"

I recapped my story, telling the boys about Crystal and her horse riding along side us and Rocket swinging me off his head.

"What a bad horse," Two-Bit marveled. "Why would he do that?"

"Oh, Two-Bit, it's not Rocket's fault," I said on Rocket's behave. Damn right I would stand up for him!

"Then what? He just decided, 'Oh, hey! I'll just accidentally skid to a stop and see what happens!"

"Two-Bit, don't be silly," Jan said from her chair. "That's not what happened at all!"

"Right," I said. "And Two-Bit, you're completely missing the point. That big black horse Magic spooked him. Rocket's a shrimp compared to Magic!"

"Young horses need to be worked a little bit more, Two-Bit," Pony explained. "They're skid dish compared to say, a thirteen-year-old horse."

"Or even Tilly," Johnny added. "She looks like she has smooth gates." I grinned at Johnny.

"We've really appreciate everything Sophie's been doing for Rocket," Jan said. "The two of them have been working excellent together." I beamed. "He's going to make one lucky owner very happy in two weeks."

My smile faded. "What are you talking about, Jan? I thought Rocket was going to be a school horse?"

"Well, we thought about it at first, but then we decided that it's better for Rocket to ride with someone who has a strong hand at the rein."

"Aw," I said. "That's too bad." I _was _disappointed. Rocket was a really sweet boy, and he rode smoothly.

"We're going to have a horse auction at the barn, and Rocket will be bet off in it. We're getting a lot if new horses out from other barnS for this thing. I bet the whole town'll be there for it, maybe even a few more people out of town."

"Wow, that's really big," Ponyboy said.

"Too bad I can't go with my cast," I said miserably.

"Don't worry about it, Sophie," Jan said. "We'll make sure Rocket has a great new home."

"It's all good."

**Review, review, review please! ;D**


	24. Chapter 23: All The Little Things

**Sorry this is a short chapter guys. 8th grade is nearly in two weeks, and I have some summer work to finish. And plus, all the testing that I have to worry about this year is kind of stressing me out. But for now, enjoy this adorable short chapter. **

Johnny and I sat in my darkened hospital bedroom later that night.

Visiting hours ended at eight, and it was seven-thirty now. We were silently watching re-runs of _I Love Lucy. _

I had a white cast on my left leg, and I would continue to wear it for six more weeks, which _sucked. _

But my leg did feel a little bit better an hour or two after the nurses sealed it on. It had hardened pretty quickly.

I was leaned on Johnny's shoulder and the side of his head rested on my forehead. We were pretty comfy, considering I was scrapped and broken.

I turned my head toward him, and he looked back at me. His eyes glowed from the reflection of the TV.

I tipped my chin upward and leaned closer against his body. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his.

I could tell he was a little surprised at first, because he didn't kiss back right away. But it wasn't long before his mouth was following mine.

After a few seconds, I met his lips one last time before pulling away. I touched my nose to his. _I love you_, I was thinking of saying to him.

But it was one of those thoughts that went through your head and quickly slipped away.

I moved back on my pillow and weaved my fingers through his. Johnny moved close to me again, and I melted into him like butter.

I was happy, even with a broken leg.

"Oh, hey," I suddenly said. "I forgot to tell you something." He looked at me lovingly. "Crystal's getting banned from the barn."

"Really?" Johnny asked. "Forever?"

"No, only for a week. But Jan's going to make sure that Hank knows about all of the things she's done to me at the barn."

Johnny suddenly looked away from me, out the window. "I can't stand her. She's a bitch, and I hope she pays for what she's done."

"She will, big time. She has to apologize for antagonizing me. So does Emma and Sydney, for going along with her act."

He nodded. "That's good. I hope they feel real bad. When is she gonna apologize to ya?"

"I have to go to the barn Friday after school."

Johnny turned back to me. "But Sophie, Friday's our anniversary, remember?"

A shock traveled up to my heart, and my stomach filled with butterflies. Of course I knew it was our first anniversary. How on _earth_ could I forget?

"Of course I know that. I wouldn't forget it even if I had a mild concussion and lost my memory."

Johnny grinned. "I can't wait until you see what I have planned. You're gonna love it."

I grinned back at him. "I can't wait to find out."

He chuckled and ducked in to steal a kiss. I touched his face and fully sat up so I was level with him. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled.

"I remember the first time I met you," I whispered, our faces still close. "My world completely stopped the second I lay eyes on you."

Johnny blushed. "Really? You felt that way about me?"

"Of course," I said. "I wanted you from the very start, and no one else."

The second those words left my mouth we were kissing again. Johnny ran his free hand through my hair, and I gripped onto his arm.

"You're perfect," I whispered through a kiss.

"I found that hard to believe," he said. "I wasn't completely head-over-heals for you until the second day. I thought I was outta my mind wanting a pretty girl like you, Sophie."

He kept pecking me. I moved my head and rested it on his shoulder as he planted kisses on my cheek and forehead. I nuzzled his warm neck.

"But then when I made that bold move of holdin' your hand? Man, I though you were never gonna speak to me again." He moved onto kissing my temple.

"Why?" I asked, my face half-wedged into the skin of his collarbone.

"I thought you'd never want a guy like me," he admitted.

I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "You're everything a girl would want, don't you know that? I don't care if you're Greaser or a hood or what. I like you, and all your little things."

Johnny smiled. "We're in the same world, anyways. You're talkin' to me like you're a Soc and from another world."

I shrugged. "But everything I've said is the truth."

He nodded. Then there was question on his face. "Sophie, I need to ask ya somethin'. If you could become a Soc . . . would you?"

His question stumped me. _If I could become a Soc, would I? _

I knew why Johnny was asking, because it was true. I had the smarts and worked hard enough to be a Soc.

The only thing keeping me from becoming one was the gang. My cousins. My friends. Johnny. But I would never give all of that up just to be a Soc.

"No," I said. "Socs are just as bad as Greasers are. I don't want to become someone who doesn't give a crap about anyone else but himself. In our gangs, we look out for each other." I grimaced. "Not like damn Crystal."

Johnny groaned. "Just forget about her. She's not worth feeling bad."

"I can't forget," I complained. "You know that she was giving me a hard time because of you?"

Johnny looked taken back. "What are you talkin' about?"

I moved back away from him. "She has a major crush on you, and she's treating me like crap because she's jealous that I'm your girlfriend," I spoke rapidly. I took a deep breath. "She wants you as her boyfriend." I dropped my gaze and looked down at my leg.

"Sophie." I didn't look up. "_Sophie_." Johnny lifted my chin with his fingers and made me look at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you really think I care what Crystal thinks? I would never ever, _ever_ like her. She's nothing like you."

"Well, how do you see me?"

Johnny gazed at me. "I see a sweet, kind, and generous girl who I'm lucky to have for a girlfriend, that's what."

I couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Really." Johnny smiled back at me.

I put my arms around him and hugged him. His chin rested on top of my head.

"Sophie, there's . . . somethin' I've been meaning to tell ya." I looked up at him.

Suddenly, my door opened and the nurse stuck her head in. "It's eight o'clock. Time's up, Mr. Cade."

"Um, why don't you tell me later," I suggested as Johnny as he got up to go to the door.

"Yeah, sure," he said. He smiled. "Bye, Soph. Feel better."

"Okay," I said. I already did.

**That's all for now, guys! I'm really sorry. But hey, I think I'd feel better if I got some reviews! So please do so! **


	25. Chapter 24: A Year Without You

**Only a three more chapters after this guys, and then that's it. ****_Trying to be a Good Girl _****will be over. If you see me updating the story a little slowly this week, it's only because I leave for Florida in a week starting on the 16th, which was also my BFF's b-day, BTW. I don't think I'll have an easy time trying to update my other story, ****_The Outsiders in a Different Way_****, while I'm on my trip, considering I'll be there for two weeks and I'll be using my iPad. But you guys have never, ****_ever_**** failed me, and I promise I'll try and update ASAP, even though it may not be right away. Thank you guys for understanding. I appreciate this so, so so much. Now the count down to the last chapter of ****_Trying to be a Good Girl _****has begun. Number four:**

So like I said before; having a broken leg is _not_ the slightest bit fun. But, I did really appreciate my BFFs Kathy, Evie, and Clare helping me around school.

They carried my books and backpack for me on my walks to class, and they carried my lunch tray in the cafeteria.

I felt a little selfish for not doing some of this stuff by myself. I didn't want the kids at school to think that I'd turned my friends into my personal assistants.

But I didn't seem to have a choice, so I let them spoil me throughout the week.

By Thursday I had become jittery about my one-year anniversary with Johnny that would come the next day.

At lunchtime, I became too nervous to eat anything. I nudged my fried chicken with peas around my plate.

Kathy and Evie chattered away about some new TV show, and Clare pigged-out on her fries.

"Sophie, you okay?" Clare asked, noticing that I wasn't my usual talkative self at lunchtime. She slurped her chocolate milk.

I shook my head as my fingers gripped the tip of the fork.

"What's the matter? Does the fried chicken suck?"

I snorted. "No. I'm just not in the mood for fried chicken today."

"Uh-huh." Clare pushed her milk aside. "You got past your fake excuse. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

She knew me way too well. I glanced at Kathy and Evie, who were deep in conversation and didn't notice us at all.

"C'mon, I won't tell 'em," Clare promised. "Please!"

"_Fine_," I grumped, focusing on her. Clare had a pretty shade of clear blue eyes. But they were full of anxiousness and curiosity too often.

"Spill," she said, sneaking a fry.

"So, you know how my first anniversary with Johnny's tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm just really nervous. I don't know what he has planned for our special day. I mean, you know how much I adore Johnny. But sometimes he can . . ." I paused, searching for the right words.

"Be unpredictable?" Clare supplied.

I furrowed my brow. "Um, yeah, I guess."

It was true. I had know idea what Johnny would do when he planned something special for me, and then he'd totally surprise me with the outcome.

"But nothing _bad_ ever comes out of him, right?" Clare asked.

"What? _No. _You do realize this is _Johnny_ we're talking about, right? Not someone like Dally or Two-Bit?"

At the mention of his name, Kathy snapped out of her TV conversation and fixed her eyes on us.

"What are you saying about Two-Bit?" she demanded. I sighed.

"Sophie's just a little anxious about her and Johnny's first anniversary coming up tomorrow," Clare explained.

"But what did you say about _Two-Bit_?" Kathy wanted to know.

"I was comparing my brother to Johnny when it comes to surprises, alright? Do you think the two of them mix?" Clare asked.

Kathy rested her chin on her fists. "Well, it depends. Are they good or bad surprises?"

"Good," I said.

"Well, then yeah, it's different. Two-Bit's a little more . . . _wild_, when it comes to good surprises."

"I can relate," Clare agreed. "Two-Bit's idea of a 'good time' is nothing more than driving donuts in an open parking lot or bustin' out windows in a school house."

"Not to mention getting drunk in the process and not quitting until the fuzz show up," Evie added.

Kathy nudged her shoulder, her face burning. "Hey, shut up," she muttered. The three of us laughed.

"Although, Johnny's a different story," Evie went on. "What does he like to do for shots?"

"Well, we usually like to take walks in the park and hang out in the lot together," I said.

"Aww," Clare said. Out of the four of us, she was the only one who wasn't in a relationship. She was still waiting around for Sodapop.

"That sounds nice," Kathy said. "So then you should have nothing to worry about."

"Johnny always does nice things for you, I doubt you'll have to worry," Clare reassured me.

"I know!" I blurted. "I'm acting stupid! I just really want _us_ to work. I don't want anything to get screwed up after the one-year mark!"

I stopped. I looked at my three friends, who were regarding me in a puzzled way.

"Is _that _what this is really about?" Kathy asked. "You don't want Johnny to dump you?"

I closed my eyes for a second. Then I opened them. "Yes, that's what it's about. I just don't want to get hurt again like . . ." My voice trailed off.

Like with Bryce. He'd really hurt me, and he knew it. But he didn't even try to fix it. He didn't care enough for us to at least be friends.

Johnny, thankfully, was nothing like Bryce, and I highly doubted we'd have that same experience in our relationship.

But, I didn't want to go through the pain all over again.

I suddenly found myself getting emotional, probably because it was my "time of month." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried to wipe them away.

"Aw, Sophie, don't cry," Clare said, putting her arm around me and pulling me close.

But that only made things worse. I sniffed and tried to pull myself together. "I'm trying not to," I said, stifling a laugh.

"Soph, Johnny would never, _ever _hurt you. You know that, right?" Kathy said. "If this is about Bryce, then he's a huge tool, and he was being shallow. Let him go live in hell with Lilly!"

I giggled despite myself. "Kathy, c'mon. That's kind of an extreme thing to say. But he was being a huge jerk."

"Exactly," Kathy said. "Bryce is in the past. He's _not _Johnny."

"Sophie, Johnny could've gone off and dropped you for Crystal, damnit!" Evie said. "But did he? Nope! He stayed loyal to _you_, because he wants to be with _you_."

I smiled small. "He did, and he does. And he isn't like Bryce."

"No," Clare agreed. "He never was. And he never will be."

My friends were right. What did I have to worry about? "You're right, guys," I said. "Thanks for making this easier."

The three of them smiled. I felt so lucky to have them by my side.

**(After school . .** **.)**

It started to drizzle again by the time school let out. It had been bad the whole day, so I brought my plastic bag that I started wearing over my cast that week.

It was to protect my cast from getting wet, so I usually wore it in the shower. I wasn't sure if I needed to wear it in the rain, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I hobbled out the main entrance to the parking lot where the test car Soda and Steve were letting me use this week was waiting for me.

It was a ratty, used-up light blue Beemer. I threw my backpack in the truck and hopped into the driver's seat.

Even though it was rainy, I had the sudden erg to go to the park. I zipped up my brown sweatshirt and drove off.

The park was empty when I arrived there. The trees' leaves had water droplets falling off them.

It wasn't that cold, since it was almost June, but there was still a pinch of bitterness in the air.

I grabbed my crutches off the passenger seat and got out of the car.

A gust of wind blew on me, lifting my hair lightly off my shoulders. It wasn't wet yet, but soon it would be messy and slightly wavy from the rain water.

I crutched over to a bench near the fountain that was under a big tree. It was gray and lonely outside, but I didn't care.

As I stared at the fountain, I suddenly had a memory from when I was little, about six, at my old ranch.

It was raining one day, and I wanted to ride Tilly. But since we only had an outdoor riding arena, my mama said no. But I still wanted to go out.

"The horsies get to stay outside in the rain," I'd complained, "Why can't I?"

"Sophie, they're horses, honey," Mama had said. "They can stay outside in the rain. It's part of their nature."

"Oww!" I'd yelped. "Mama!"

I remembered it perfectly. She was brushing my long hair.

"Sorry, my little cowgirl," she'd apologized. That's what she used to call me. Her "little cowgirl."

"I think I'll have to give you a bath, Sophie. Your hair's a mess."

"Nooo!" I whined.

Mama sighed and looked out the window. Then she turned back to me with a big smile. She got up and went to the bathroom closet and came back with shampoo and conditioner bottles in her hands.

"Here you go," she said, handing them to me.

"What are these for?" I asked, puzzled.

Mama opened the back door. "You can go take a shower in the rain. How does that sound?"

My face lit up into a smile. "Yeah!" I grabbed the bottles and ran out the door.

"Don't forget to scrub!" Mama called, watching from the door.

I ran out into the rain wearing a small tank top and shorts. I got soaking wet as I ran around my backyard like a total nut.

I remember the horses that were outside staring at me in confusion as I screamed my head off.

I smiled at the old memory. It was nice to think about these things every now and then.

I'd shower in the rain again, even if I was almost seventeen-and-a-half.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the boy I'd been worried to face all day. But now that worriedness seemed to fizz away.

_Ooh ooh ohh, ooh ooh_

_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an emtpy place_

_Like I've been wandering the dessert for a thousand days (oh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without is like a year without rain (ohhh)_

_Whooooaaaa_

He was looking down on me.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You didn't come back to the apartment after a while. And you like to come here, so . . . I figured this was where you'd be."

I moved over on the bench so he could sit down. I pat my hand on the empty wet spot. He sat own next to me. I lay my crutches down on the ground so we had more room.

"Anything happen at school today?"

I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. "No, same old boring nonsense."

I felt him smile against my skull. I suddenly felt an urge to talk about our anniversary.

_"Bryce is in the past. He's _not _Johnny," _Kathy's voice rang in my head. I knew she was right. I could talk to Johnny about anything.

"Um, actually, I did talk about our anniversary at lunch today," I said.

Johnny looked at me with anxious eyes. "You . . . did?"

I nodded. "And it just reminded me of . . . looking back on my life _without _you in it. It's just so weird."

"I bet it was nothing compared to know," Johnny observed.

"Yeah, nothing," I agreed. I paused. "But . . . in a good way."

I smiled at Johnny, and he smiled back.

"Really? You . . . think that?" he asked. I was surprised by how doubtful he sounded.

I nodded. "Of course I do! I don't know what I would've done if I had stayed and Woodward and never met met you, Johnny. My life just wouldn't be the same."

"And my life wouldn't of gotten so great without you in it," Johnny told me. "I needed you."

I myself turn red and I got a goofy grin on my face. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Johnny. I can't even picture it anymore."

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning, like the ocean running dry_

_Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, ohh, baby_

Suddenly the light rain droplets from the trees became more dense, and the drizzling rain turned into pouring rain.

The rain hit the tree leaves with heavy _thuds _and sprinkled down on us quickly. We were already half wet, but now my hair was getting soaked, and I knew the grease in Johnny's hair would wash out.

"Oh," I said, giggling as a rain droplet hit me lightly on my nose.

I closed my eyes and peeped the tip of the tongue slightly out of my mouth. I felt the rain water fall onto my tongue.

I felt something heavy on my shoulders, and I opened my eyes to see Johnny putting his jean jacket on me, to keep me warm.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Johnny. You're really sweet."

He sat there in a black T-shirt grinning at me, but slightly shivering. "You're welc-come," his teeth chattered. He wrapped his arms around his ribs.

I sighed happily. "Oh, get over here. I'm not going to let you freeze to death."

I moved closer to him put my arms around him. I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder blade.

"A little b-better," he shivered.

I rubbed his back. "You know, Johnny. I'm really glad I'm with you. I'm lucky to have you."

"Me too, Sophie," he said. He was quiet for a few seconds. And then he said the unthinkable. "I love you."

I froze. My heart stopped beating. My stomach flipped. I sat there, still in Johnny's arms, as stiff as a brick.

I couldn't believe my ears. Had I heard right?

I finally had enough sense to pull away from him. I made myself look at him. "What did you just say?" I blurted.

I was still trying to process it. Johnny had just told me he loved me. He loved me, loved me, _loved_ me. I thought I was going to be the one to make the bold move, but no! _He loved ME!_

I went from being shocked to overjoyed in a second. And even though I thought it would be scary, it wasn't at all. It didn't make me embarrassed. Or uncomfortable. It was the truth.

And I felt the same exact way. I loved Johnny Cade. I'd fallen for him in a flash, a year ago.

I felt good that he was telling me. It made my heart swell with joy.

But then it made me realize that he thought that I'd heard him wrong, and didn't feel the same way. I could tell by the expression on his face.

"I love you," he repeated boldly, and looked at me clearly.

"Oh, Johnny!" I exclaimed. "I love you, too!"

The questioning look that he had on his face disappeared, and his face broke into a smile. He pulled me close to him again, and I pressed our foreheads together.

"You love me," he repeated. "I couldn't be more glad."

"I was meaning to tell you, but, I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way," I admitted.

Johnny smiled. "Why wouldn't I? Sophie Curtis is my girlfriend."

I laughed happily and smiled so big that my cheeks felt like cherries.

Then Johnny leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I clung onto him, my Johnny, and kissed him back.

I felt so free. I was feeling like I was floating on cloud 9.

But what was more perfect than this, was the fact Johnny and I were kissing in the rain.

Like exactly what they did in movies, because it's the best romantic scene ever.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side, don't now how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (ohhh)_

_Whooooaaaa_

_So let this drought come to an end, and make this desert flower again_

_I need you here, I can't explain_

_But I day without you is like a year without rain (ohhh)_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side, don't now how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (ohhh)_

_Whooooaaaa_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

**"A Year Without Rain"- Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**That's the chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! If you guys can't tell, this is actually the most I've written in a single chapter! It took a while, but I finally finished it! So I'd like to see some reviews for this chapter, please!**

**Until next time, stay gold!**

** -Jess **


	26. Chapter 25: You Got Me

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the update! Disney's been ****_amazing_**** so far! I love it here! I just wish I could come back more often in the winter! XD So this chapter is about Johnny and Sophie's one-year anniversary, and mean Crystal also has to apologize for causing Sophie to break her leg. I think you'll enjoy this as much as I did writing this! ****So read on, guys!**

I felt like I was lost in La La Land, floating away in a bubble that would never pop.

I felt like I was bathing in never-ending happiness after Johnny had told me he loved me.

I was glad that we didn't have to go separate ways for the night anymore, because I don't think that I would've been able to spend this night away from Johnny.

Nothing could keep us apart from each other. So tonight we both slept in my bed.

We didn't _do _anything, of course, because I still kept my promise to myself not to do that until _after_ I got married.

As we lay under the covers, we whispered to each other, mostly about what we loved most about one another.

I bit my lip as he whispered to me. "Out of all your amazin' features, your personality."

My eyes lit up. "Why?"

"Because you're always there for me. No matter what happens, I feel like you always know the right time when I need help."

I grinned at him as he planted kisses on my neck and cheeks.

I wondered how I'd gotten so lucky, with a boyfriend like Johnny. He payed so much attention to me, and it made me feel like the most important person in the world.

"What about me?" he whispered. He played with a strand of my hair.

I made myself look into his dark eyes. "Your trust. I love how I can talk to you about anything, and . . ." I laughed nervously and blushed. "I have faith in you."

Johnny smiled. "That's nice to know. It feels good to have someone trust me."

His words made me feel so beautiful and romantic, and _I loved it so much when he did that, and I loved him. _

I slept soundly that night, snuggled up next to Johnny.

The next morning I woke up early with a feel-good attitude. I knew that something special was happening today.

I slowly rolled onto my side, being cautious of my broken leg in its cast.

Johnny was half-asleep next to me. I touched his cheek lightly and his blurry eyes met mine.

"Mornin'," I whispered, bright-eyed and bushy. "Today's our special day!"

Johnny blinked at me, and his mouth curved up into a smile.

"A whole year," he whispered back. "We came a long way."

I flashed-back to a year ago, when on this day today, Johnny and I had officially declared ourselves a newly couple.

Of course, we decided not to tell the gang about us until a week later, but my friends kinda figured it out themselves.

When Johnny and I had first kissed, I re-found my confidence that been buried deep inside me before I moved out to Tulsa.

Looking back on it now, it was so refreshing to finally be with Johnny, because it felt like we'd been together forever.

We seemed so young and foolish last time, and now, we're all grown-up.

Our connections and love was stronger. It's like no matter what happens, Johnny and I hurtle past every obstacle that heads our way. We were never gonna change.

"Happy anniversary," I said.

"Happy anniversary," Johnny echoed. We grinned at each other.

"Today's gonna be so much fun!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what you've got planned."

"You're gonna love it," Johnny declared. "A whole day to ourselves."

Just then, my alarm clock went off. _Briiing! Briiing! Briiing! _

"Um . . . well, maybe not the _whole _day," I said, frowning. "I still have school."

Johnny laughed. "Okay, so after school . . . ?"

"I have to go to the barn so Crystal can apologize to me for breaking my leg, remember?"

"Oh, right." Johnny looked disappointed.

"But as soon as I'm done with that, I'm yours for the rest of the day," I said quickly. "We can do whatever you have planned. You can even come to the barn with me if you want."

I realized I had started babbling and turned red.

But Johnny smiled at me. "Great. I wouldn't miss Crystal's sorry face for the world."

I chuckled. I leaned forward and pushed his shaggy bangs aside and planted a kiss on his forehead.

I moved back to look him in the eye. "I love you, Johnny," I whispered to him.

Johnny leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. He smiled his sweet grin when he pulled back.

"I love you too, Soph."

I kicked off the covers with my one foot and sat up on the bed. "C'mon. Let's get dressed."

The school day went by without a hitch.

I shared with my friends at lunchtime what had happened the day before, and they were thrilled for me.

"That's awesome, Sophie!" Kathy exclaimed, giving me a side-ways hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, technically, Johnny made the first move," I bragged, "but I guess get do deserve _some _recondition."

Clare rolled her eyes playfully across the table. "Right. So, are you excited for tonight?"

"Omigod, _yes. _I can't wait to see what he has planned!" I paused. "But I also can't _wait _to see the juicy look on Crystal Maxwell's face when she apologizes to me."

I'd told my friends about Crystal before. They didn't like her any more than Johnny and I did.

Kathy also thought her Recruits were idiots and she once said, "Good _God_, have they lost the brains they were born with with or something?!"

"She really has to do it? In front of Jan and Hank?" Evie asked, giggling at imagining it.

"Yup," I said, smirking. "And Emma and Sydney, too."

"Oh, those girls are gonna be one big group of sorry p*****s," Clare said, grinning.

"I know. And Crystal gets punished the worse. After her suspension from the barn is over, she has to muck out her horse's stall for three days."

"Wait, doesn't she _already_ muck out her own horse's stall?" Kathy asked.

I shook my head. "No. Her parents pay the stable hands to do it for her."

Evie snorted. "That's so stupid. Do _you _have to do it, Soph?" The three of my friends looked at me in wonder.

I shook my head. "No. The work that I do around the stable helps me pay for my board on Tilly and Flutter, and for money that we need for the apartment."

"Oh, so because Crystal is a Soc, she doesn't have to do that work, right?" Kathy clarified. "Because her precious mommy and daddy can pay for anoint she wants."

"Yeah, pretty much," I muttered. "But she's about to learn the hardships of bein' a Greaser."

"Good," Evie said. "We've been expecting her."

**(After school . . .)**

Johnny and I arrived at the barn right after school. We went down to Tilly and Flutter's stall.

When we got there, Tilly was munching on her hay, and Flutter was looking around the stall for something to do.

When she saw me appear at the door, she nickered.

"Hey, sweet girl!" I cooed. "Did you miss me?"

Flutter was almost two months old already, so now she was allowed to be introduced to her mother's food.

Flutter would tend to pick on Tilly's pellets and hay, but she still liked to drink Tilly's milk.

Tilly looked up from her hay. Flutter marched up to the stall's door and stuck her head over the flow door.

I gave her soft nose a pat. Tilly moved away from her hay, making rustling sounds in her stall. She came and stood beside Flutter, sticking her face behind the stall bars.

"And hello to you, my big girl," I said, reaching up and patting Tilly's nose.

I looked over at Johnny, who was silently stroking Flutter's long neck.

"Hey there, Fluttershy," Johnny said.

I smiled. "'Fluttershy'? When'd you come up with that, Johnny?"

He smiled as Flutter lay her head on Johnny's sleeve. "I dunno. It just came to me."

He immediately stopped smiling and looked up at me worriedly. "It doesn't bother you, does it, Sophie? Because I don't have to call her that if you don't like it."

"No, no, it's completely fine." I laughed. "I actually like the name Fluttershy. If Flutter ever enters a horse show, that can be her show name!"

Johnny smiled again. "Really?"

"Really."

"Hey, Sophie!"

Johnny and I turned around and saw Stacy and Rocket coming from outside through the big barn door.

My face broke into a smile. "Stacy! Rocket!" I exclaimed.

She came up to me and Johnny with Rocket in tow. I moved away from Tilly and Flutter's stall and crutched over to Stacy and Rocket.

"How you doin' with your leg?" Stacy asked.

"Well, it still hurts like crazy, but I'm getting better," I informed her.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to here that," she replied.

I lifted my hand to Rocket's forehead and pet him. He lowered his head so I could have a better reach.

"Hey, buddy," I said softly. "How ya doing? I was so worried about you!"

Tilly whinnied at Rocket, and he perched up. Tilly and Rocket were good friends.

"I'm supposed to give him a bath," Stacy said. "He's supposed to look his best this weekend for the auction."

I stopped smiling. Right. The auction. I was sad that I'd probably never see Rocket again, especially after everything we'd been through together.

Looked back at Rocket, who stared at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Rocket," I said, wrapping my arm over his neck. "I'm gonna miss you so much. We've been through a lot together."

Rocket nickered and craned his neck so he was looking at me. I tried to smile and pat his neck.

"You've done a great job with him, Soph," Stacy said. "Don't worry. I'm sure Rocket will be in great hands with his new family."

"I hope so," I said, still looking at Rocket.

"Sophie!" someone else called. "There you are!"

We all looked down the hall. Hank, Jan, Crystal, Emma, and Sydney were coming our way.

Johnny appeared right by my side. "It's juicy, juicy payback time," I whispered to him. He smirked.

"There you are!" Jan said. "We've been looking all over for you!"

I laughed. "Where'd you think I was? I can't do much with a broken leg."

Jan looked down at my leg in its cast and flinched. "Right. Well, about that. _Someone _is here to apologize for that."

She pushed Crystal forward. I'd never seen her look so miserable around me. Usually she was sneaky and there was always a smirk on her face.

"_Crystal_," Jan urged.

Crystal huffed and rolled her eyes. "Sophie . . . I'm really sorry I broke your leg. It was stupid, and immature. I have no clue what I was thinking."

Even thought she was being forced to say this, and there was sarcasm in her tone, I couldn't help feeling that her words actually meant something.

I cleared my throat. "Um, you forgot someone."

Crystal's eyes widened and I could see that she was clearly irritated. "_Who_?"

I gave Rocket a pat on the neck. "This guy right here."

She looked at me like I had six heads. "You've _got _to be kidding me. He's an _animal. _He'll have no idea what I'm saying!"

"Pitty," I said. "That's not the kind of attitude a _real _horse-back rider uses."

"Oh my God," Crystal muttered.

She stomped to the left side of Rocket so she could make eye contact with him. "Rocket, I am so sorry that Magic and I startled you."

Crystal said that too loudly, and Rocket shuttered and moved away from her. I stepped away to avoid getting sandwiched by Rocket.

"Thanks," I said to her with a big grin. Crystal groaned.

"Emma and Sydney, you say you're sorry, too," Hank ordered.

"Sorry Sophie," Emma and Sydney both mumbled. It's like they were clones or something.

"Very good. Now let's get going, girls," Jan said, leading them away. "Feel better, Sophie! I'm so sorry this happened!"

I waved good-bye as they walked down the hall.

"I have to get going too, Soph," Stacy said. "I need to give Rocket his bath." She gave me a side-ways hug. "Feel better."

I hugged Rocket one last time. "Bye, Rocket. I hope you find a great home."

I stroked his muzzle, and he nudged my shoulder. Then Stacy led him away.

Hank fumbled for something in his pocket. "Here ya are, Sophie," he said, handing me a red ticket.

I furrowed my brow. "What's this for?"

"The horse auction," Hank answered.

I sighed. "Oh no, Hank. I couldn't! I don't have the money for another horse, and I already have to worry about Tilly and Flutter."

"Now Sophie, don't you worry 'bout any of that," Hank insisted. "You deserve it. For all the work that you've done at the barn, and riding with Rocket and all. Please, take it."

He handed me a black Sharpie. I smiled. "Hank, thank you so much."

I marked the number Hank told me on the back of the ticket; 64, and then handed it back to him.

"Thank you," he said. "Come on, Crystal. You're folks should be waitin' for ya out front."

"One sec," she called back. She turned to Johnny. _Of course. _

"So, Johnny," she said, batting her eyelashes innocently. "By any chance, would you wanna-"

"Crystal," Johnny interrupted her, "you can forget about it. I have an amazin' girlfriend right here, and I will spend our anniversary with her."

I grinned at him as he took my hand. "Let's get outta here, Soph."

I soared as I followed him suit down the hall, leaving Crystal lost, in the dirt.

**Ok, so this chapter went a little differently, and apologize if anyone got confused. I figured since I wrote this much in the chapter, an extra chapter in the story wouldn't hurt, right? That would just make the story longer ;) So I should be back with more this weekend, hopefully if I'm not too busy. But don't worry guys, I'll always make room for everyone. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and review twitch your thoughts. Also, shut-out to another one of my BFFS, who also entered the world of teens today! Happy b-day, Delia! Until next time, stay gold, guys! **


	27. Chapter 26: We Are Timeless

**Hey guys! First of all, I just want to say that the first day of eighth grade was _awesome_! I'm so happy I got to see my friends and classmates again! They've all been like a second family to me, and you can call me crazy, but I think this summer went by too slowly. I know, I'm a school girl! Now as you know, for the past few chapters, I've been picking songs to set the mood of the certain chapter. This chapter's song is what I think is ****_perfect_****; "The Way." **

_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like, "Do she love me, do she love me not?" (love me not)_

_I ain't a player,__ (I just play her, play her)_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going away 'cause you're a keeper_

_Don't you worry, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey!)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey!)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey!)_

I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world as I slipped into my frilly cream tank top. It had ruffles on the front and shiny brown beads on the straps.

I pulled on my ripped jeans (that _weren't_ fake, I actually got the rips from riding) and kept one pant leg pulled up over my cast. I completed the look with bronze sandals.

Tonight was going to be magical. I would never forget it in my entire life. Sure, it wasn't as big as a wedding, but this was what I felt was the next best thing.

I silently stepped out of my bedroom. Johnny was sitting on the couch, waiting for me in his decent jeans and white T-shirt under his jeans jacket.

But I didn't care what he was wearing. I just cared that he was here with me, and that I was so lucky to have him.

He looked my way when he heard the my bedroom open. He smiled.

"Soph," he said breathlessly, "you look amazing. You're the prettiest girl I've ever layed eyes on."

I smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Johnny. You look really nice, too."

Johnny stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a hug, and I melted into his embrace. Johnny planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you," he murmured into my shoulder.

"Love you, too," I said, closing my eyes to make a memory of this.

Johnny pulled back. "So, should we get goin'? I have everything ready."

I squealed excitedly. "Will you finally tell me what we're doing? I can't take it any more!"

Johnny took my hand and led me into the kitchen, where a picnic basket sat on the counter. There was a checkered blanket pilled on top of it.

I gasped. "Johnny! I can't believe this!"

He grinned. "Miss Curtis, we are going on a Moonlight Picnic. Shall we get started?"

I giggled and kissed Johnny. "How'd you come up with this?"

"Well, I remembered you telling me how much you loved to look at the stars. Like when back at your old house, you used to climb onto the roof and watch them. And I thought, 'Well, what couldn't be better than spending our first anniversary date looking at the stars?' "

I sighed happily. "This is fantastic! And so romantic! Thank you so much!" I gave him one last squeeze.

Johnny picked the blank and basket up. "So should we go'?"

I swung out hands and smiled. "Lead the way, Johnnycakes."

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_Ooh, it's so crazy you got me jumping (jumping)_

_When you out your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_

_'Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going away 'cause you're a keeper _

We made our way towards the lot. For the most part we walked in a comfortable silence, our joined hands swinging between us as I crutched along.

But every once in awhile we'd say something to one another and bend our heads close together so we could speak quietly.

The path that we walked on was all-too familiar, and there were very few people at night. But no one was there that was either of our ages.

It was usually older couples that would come for a nightly stroll.

It was another ten minutes before we reached the empty lot. Darkness wrapped around us as we walked in.

I looked up and, to my joy, it was a perfectly clear night. I could see the stars _perfectly_, and as I pointed it out to Johnny, it made him smile at me.

I loved it he cast me that sexy smile of his.

We lay the blanket down first, and then ended up laying ourselves out on the blanket, and after a moment's hesitation, I scooted closer to him.

Johnny put his arm around me, and I lay my head down on his chest. Ignoring the scent of cigarette smoke, I focused on that delicious smell of freshly mowed grass beneath him.

It was mixed with the smell of warmth, and frankly, I didn't know how it was even _possible_ for warmth to have a scent.

But it just did to me, no matter if it came to my horses or my friends, or especially, my boyfriend. Johnny was always so warm.

"Why do ya like the stars?" Johnny asked me. I could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know you used to like watching them all the time back in Woodward—but why?"

I lifted my head to look at him. "Do you know about Greek mythology?" He shook his head, and I put my head back on his chest. "Well, when I was a pre-teen, my pa liked to study Greek Mythology in his free time. And that was the same time when I was learning about it in school. Since I liked to so much, Pa let me borrow his study books, and I learned all about how the Greeks believed that the shapes from the myths they learned were the same as how the stars were lined up in the sky. There was also a constellations' map in the back of one of the books, and then Pa showed me how to study the stars."

I glanced up at the sky. "Like, there! That's the _Big Dipper_!" I pointed to the constellation that always looked like a gigantic pot to me, with a long, bent handle.

"That's one of the easiest constellations to find. And over the is the _Little Dipper_!" I pointed North, where there was an upside-down pot right above the bigger one.

"That's amazin'," Johnny said. "You're really smart, Soph."

I blushed at his compliment. "This is nothing, Johnny. Anyone can learn how to find the stars. We just need to practice. So take notes; the _Big Dipper _and _Little Dipper_ are the easiest constellations to find. In fact, they were the _only _ones that I could find when I first started star watching."

Johnny looked up. "So the _Big Dipper _looks like a pot, and the _Little Dipper _upside-down pot?"

I smiled. "Yeah! You got it!"

"Although, they kinda look more like spoons to me, other than pots," Johnny continued.

I shrugged. "Spoons, pots. Whatever. It's still only cookery!"

Johnny laughed, and I grinned.

_Don't you worry, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey!)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey!)  
_

_And I don't care who sees it babe  
_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey!)_

I love the way (you make me feel)

_I love the way (I love it)  
_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
_

_The way I love you _

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
_

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine_

_Come here, watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
_

_Just come and move closer to me  
_

_I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of  
_

_But baby you're an adventure, so please let me come explore you _

After showing Johnny the previous constellations; _Leo_,_ Scorpio_,_ Gemini_, and _Virgo_, I decided the show him my favorite one.

"My favorite constellation is Pegasus, the flying horse."

Johnny chuckled. "A horse? What a surprise."

I gave him a light smack, and he grinned. "He's really pretty though. He's . . ." I looked around the nighttime sky, trying to find the winged animal. "Aha! There he is!"

I pointed to a big square, with an "L" shaped line sticking out of it at one end, two other lop-sided lines on another end, and one last line that was crocked and split into two.

"You see it, Johnny?"

He squinted, and then nodded. "Yeah, I do. But how does he look like a horse?"

"Do you see that upside-down line, kinda shaped like an 'L'?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's his head. And the other two lines underneath it, are supposed to be his front legs, and he looks like he's supposed to be galloping, see?"

Johnny looked hard at the figure. And then his eyebrows shot up. "_Ohh_! _Now _I see! He _does_ sort of look like he's running."

I smiled. "Yeah. I think it's amazing how the Greeks were able to find shapes out of the stars. That's why I like the so much. There's such beauty in them, you know."

When I turned my head to look at Johnny again he was looking at me.

He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers, scooting closer to me.

The way he was staring at me made feel like I _mattered_. It made me feel beautiful, and important, and I knew how much Johnny cared about me and my feelings and about what happened to me and the things that I said and thought.

The feelings I had for him were so intense. What I had developed with Johnny and was still building was the _deep_ things. The things they wrote songs about, or the things all those movies were dedicated to.

It felt like nothing could break us apart. That our love was timeless.

"There's beauty in all of the stars," Johnny agreed, "but none of them have beauty like you do."

My face burned and I got a stupid grin on my face. "No star in the nighttime sky is as charming and attractive as you too, Johnny."

Johnny and I grinned at each other. Then he sat up, pulling me up with him.

"I think that's enough star-watching for now," he said, reaching over to grab the handle of the picnic basket. He pulled it in towards us. "Now, are you up for some cheese and crackers, Miss Curtis?"

_Don't you worry, you got me_

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey!)

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey!)  
_

_And I don't care who sees it babe  
_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey!)_

I love the way (you make me feel)

_I love the way (I love it)  
_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

I love the way (you make me feel)

_I love the way (I love it)  
_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
_

_Ooh, I love the way  
_

_The way I love you_

The way I love you

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

I love the way you make me feel

_I love it, I love it  
_

_I love the way you make me feel  
_

_I love it  
_

_The way I love you!_

**That concludes this chapter, guys! Just thinking out-loud, one thing that I find weird is that I write about romance so well, and yet I've never had a real boyfriend before. I mean sure, I've had a crush on someone and I guess he liked me back, but that doesn't count as a relationship, does it? Whatever, it's over now, anyways. So after this chapter, there's only two more left in _Trying to be a Good Girl. _I just want to say that you guys have been a great audience. I haven't even been on for a year yet and I've already done so much. So thank you guys, I really couldn't of don it without you. Speaking of which, don't forget to review! I want to try to get this story up to one hundred reviews before it ends! XD**


End file.
